Working on more than a job
by SakuraStories
Summary: Sakura works too much. Team 7 reunites on a mission. Will Sakura realize whats right before her?
1. Training with Team 7

_I do not own Naruto_

**My first chapter fanfic. There are lemons in this story, but not until a little later. I wrote this story in a week, and I am slowing going back and editing it. I had finished the story, but someone asked me to do a little more, so I have recently added 2 chapters. The ending kinda sucked, so I went back and re-wrote it. I hope everyone enjoys! Great big thanks to quarterdark for contstantly reviewing through my fast updates! Please R&R. Thanks =)**

**THANKS TO THESE FOR THE REVIEWS WHILE I WAS EITHER WRITING OR UPDATING!**

**kyranee **

**alice-hyuga **

**fanficfreak747 **

**drea1284**

**Delmo **

**ponypainter **

**Akatsuki'sBloodyNekoNinja **

**joys**

**money**

**angel897 **

**quarterdark **

**CHAPTER 1**

**TRAINING WITH TEAM 7**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

The day was warm, no, the day was hot and I just did not feel like doing my training for the day. Naruto had mentioned he was going to train at our usual training spot and I was welcome to join if I wanted to.

As much as I would have enjoyed going and training with Naruto, a nice shower sounded just lovely. I figured it was about 2 or 3 in the afternoon. Still plenty of hours of sunlight left. I walked down the road towards my house. I had pulled a short shift today at the hospital.

Tsunade had asked me if I could come in and take care of some paperwork since the girl who takes care of paperwork was sick and the work had fallen behind. Of course Tsunade couldnt take care of it. She already has a desk full of papers as it is, and Shizune doesnt have time since she spends so much time barking at Tsunade to stop drinking and get to work on signing something.

I really felt I could use the training. Doing hospital work made me fear that I was letting my ninja skills fall prey to rust. But today I just didn't feel up to it. My back was hurting from hunching over all the paperwork and I just felt a little run down. I would go home, take a shower and do some stretches. That would get this kink out of my back.

I passed by Ichirakus and heard Naruto's unmistakable voice. I figured I would stop in and let him know to not expect me today. As I pulled back the curtain and walked in, Naruto turned around and in the same expression he has always had when he greeted me, shouted out "Hey Sakura-Chan!" Closed his eyes and smiled his cheezy little grin that was all Naruto. I couldnt help but smile. Some things never change.

"Hey Naruto. I would say I am surprised to see you here, but I'm not" He laughed and motioned for me to sit at the stool next to him. I sat down and looked at him as he had crammed enough ramen in his mouth to split his lips at the sides. "I know you asked me to come train today, but I am just not feeling up to it. I have been hunched over a desk all day and I just want to go home and take it easy. My back is just killing me. Are you ok with training alone?"

After he gulped down his huge mouthful of ramen that anyone but Naruto would have undoubtedly choked on, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Oh, I'm not training alone. Sasuke, Sai, Yamato and Kakashi are joining me." Wow! All of team 7? I thought to myself. Then a feeling of guilt overtook me. All of the team would be there and I was going to back out because I didnt feel like it?

"I though Kakashi and Yamato were on a mission with Sai." I asked as Naruto had yet again stuffed his face with more ramen. He swallowed and wiped with his sleeve again. "No, they got back two days ago." Had I really swamped myself in my work that I hadn't even noticed some of my team was back from a mission? I shook my head in dismay at myself. My work was really taking me over.

I thought to myself about asking Tsunade to switch me to a different area of the hospital, so that I could have a bit more 'Me Time'. I am 24 and these are my young years. I still need a life outside of work. If I consume my life with my work, I will never have time for my friends, a relationship, a family... a family... my brain thought on that one for a minute. It seemed a really odd thought. I couldn't imagine myself with a family of my own, let alone who would possibly provide that family.

I sighed. "Let me go home and take a shower. I need to do a couple of things and then if I feel up to it, I will come out there." I started to push myself up off of the stool as Naruto grinned, ramen hanging from his mouth again, nodded and waved at me. I pushed the curtain and emerged from the ramen shop. I started the path back to my apartment.

I reached my door and fumbled in my pack for my key. I knicked my finger on something sharp, undoubtedly one of the many weapons I kept in my bag. I really need to get a bag with a secret compartment for weapons I sighed to myself. My last pack was old and beaten and had to be thrown away. I had just been too busy to go shopping and get a new one. I hated shopping anyways. That was probably the real reason I hadnt gotten a new one.

I drew my finger to my mouth and sucked the blood off of it and retreated my hand back in my bag more carefully this time. I found my key and unlocked my door. I walked into the living room, threw my pack on the couch and headed for the bathroom. I stripped articles of my clothing and left a path as I went. I live alone so modesty isn't required. I walked into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked and turned on the shower.

I grabbed my towel and sat it on the counter. I tested the water and stepped in and sighed calmly as the water hit my skin. It felt so relaxing. A knock came at my front door. I didn't hear it over the water. Kakashi walked in, knowing that I had told him and most of the team to come on in if I didnt answer. I had given them all keys to my place too. Most of us had given spare keys to each other. Actually the only one I hadnt told or given a key to, was Sasuke.

Since Sasuke came back and completed his punishments for his actions, he had rejoined with team 7. Things were different between us now. I wasn't madly in love with him anymore. I didnt really hate him, but I certainly didnt love him. He was rather a bit of an annoyance to me, but a team mate nonetheless. I didnt consider him a friend anymore. Naruto did, but that was to be expected seeing as how they had one of those "special" brotherly type of friendships. Sasuke of course was the same. They fought as usual. He had his usual 'I dont give a shit' attitude about everything except on matters having to do with himself.

Sasuke didn't like Sai and the feeling was mutual. Sasuke felt that no one could replace him and was furious at all of us for accepting Sai as his replacement. Sai of course didn't like Sasuke because of his thing with 'Bonds'. He didnt see how anyone could just choose to try and strip them away, no matter for what reason. Yamato and Sasuke had the same relationship as Sasuke and I. Teammate only. Kakashi tried to not leave Sasuke out of anything.

**Kakashi P.O.V.**

"Sakura" I called as I walked about the house looking for her. As I started down the hallway, I noticed a trail of clothing. I could hear water running. I smirked. Realizing she was in the shower, I walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch. I looked around the room at the lack of pictures on the wall and the bookshelf stacked with medical books. On top of the bookshelf was one photo. Our team photo.

I sighed as I thought about how much her work sucks out of her. But then again, ninja life is my way of life and my world revolves around it too. But she does need to get out a little bit though, she is way too young to drown herself in work. She should try to find someone to be with too. She didnt need to end up like me, in her thirties and nothing to show for it. I had to admit, I was lonely sometimes. I just didnt know any women who were worth trying to start a relationship with. Even still, I couldnt imagine myself as a father or husband, so there really was no point in me pursueing anything with anyone.

She on the other hand, would make a great wife. No man she would get with would ever deserve her, but I would make sure that whoever did steal her heart would treat her right. I was very protective over her in some ways. I would never admit it, but I secretly knew she meant more to me that the boys did. I hated to admit it, but it was the truth. She didnt mean anything more to me that a friend. That I was sure about. She would not only make a great wife, but I knew she would be a great mother. Her children would be so lucky and her husband would be very lucky to have the most beautiful children Konoah has ever seen as long as they take after their mother of course.

I walked over to the bookshelf and started reading the names on the spines. I came across one that focused solely on womens anatomy. I already knew allot about that, but it seemed the only thing I could stand to actually sit there and thumb through. Sakura had asked me before to not read my smut around her and I was simply respecting her wishes. This wasnt smut. It was a medical book. Even though I was looking through it to glimpse nude pictures, it wasnt smut. I inwardly smirked at myself for my stupid cleverness.

I was thumbing through pages looking for pictures when I heard the door swing open. Instinctly I looked up. From my seat on the couch, I could see down the hallway. I couldnt see the bathroom door, but I could see Sakura when she walked out, butt naked, toweling her hair. She had made an immediate right towards the end of the hallway to her bedroom. She never looked my way, so I knew she didnt see me. I got a view of her perfect well rounded ass. I didnt want to make my presence known, since this was Sukura, she could have kunai and all sorts of weapons hidden in her house and one could be heading my way if I startled her. Especially in her current, erm, state.

I hadnt seen anything in her front, but WOW, I had never expected her ass to be that perfect. I had seen it before though her clothes, but never realy taken any focus to it, or to her for that matter. She was my student at one point and in my mind, she still was, therefore I never looked at her as anything but. I shook myself out of my shock and scooted further down the couch, so she wouldnt think I had seen her when she came out. I placed the medical book on the end table. I couldnt even focus on the pictures now. I tried to wipe the image from my brain.

"Kakashi!" I looked up, startled as she stood there fully clothed, hair still wet.


	2. Sake, Wounds and Nightgowns

I do not own Naruto

Kakashi P.O.V.

"Kakashi!" I looked up, startled as she stood there fully clothed, hair still wet.

...

"Hi! I stopped by because Naruto had told me your back was hurting a little bit from working. I brought you a protien drink. It should give you some energy and make your back feel better. Tsunade made me a batch before the last mission, I still had some left." Sakura smiled and thanked me as she took the bottle. She opened it and turned it upside down as she chugged the contents. "YUCK! No wonder you didn't finish them!" She made such a cute face as it scrunched up to look like she had just sucked on a very sour lemon.

"Well, you know the rule, if it takes awful, it must be good for you, right?" I said as her face began to mold back into the usual experession she wore. "I should feel better in seconds as awful as that crap was!" she said as she took the bottle and chucked it into the trash. She walked into the kitchen and yelled out "Do you want a glass of tea?" I walked towards the kitchen and said that would be great.

She wore a black tank and a pair of khaki shorts covered by a dark blue skirt with slits up the side, like her usual one. She stood on her tip toes trying to reach the glasses. I came up behind her and reached up to grab them. My chest brushed lightly against her as I grabbed two glasses. She stiffened for a second, and then exhaled quietly and loosened up. I couldnt help but smell the scent of her freshly shampooed hair as I stood over her. I quietly inhaled the scent of mango and what I thought to be vanilla.

I pulled back from her "I'm sorry, you just looked to be having a bit of trouble. I thought I would help." She smiled. "Of all the apartments to get, I had to get the one with cabinets a half a foot higher than my reach" She sighed out. I laughed and smiled at her. She grabbed a pitcher of tea and brought it over to the table I had sat down at. She had a relatively small apartment, very much like my own. Since it was just us, we didn't need anything too big.

The cabinets were along the wall and the window was right above the sink. She had a small table on the other side of the wall, one only big enough for two people at the most. It looked like something you would find at a coffee shop, not meant for anything more than two cups of coffee and maybe two small plates with pastries. It was perfect for tea though. She sat opposite of me and poured tea into both glasses.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I sat back in my chair and took a sip of my tea. How thoughtful of him to bring me that "Medicine" to put it nicely. I was already feeling a hundred times better. I guess it is true, the more potent, the faster it works. My back felt great and I was suddenly getting some energy out of nowhere. Training was definitely something I could do now. "Thanks for bringing me the protien drink. I really do feel better." "Oh its no problem. I figured since the whole team will be there, you wouldnt want to miss it. Been a long time since we all trained together." He said as he smiled at me.

"When Naruto had invited me, I though it was just him, but he told me earlier that it was the whole team and I certainly didnt want to miss it. I still need to do some stretches before I start though, I haven't trained in almost a week." He nodded. "Do you need any help?" His question didnt phase me because he used to gelp me with streches when i was younger. "Sure."

We walked into the living room after placing our glasses in the sink. I stood in the middle of the room and he walked up behind me. He extended his arm beside me and I took hold of it. I lifted my leg to the side, streched straight out, as he wrapped his arm around my waist. His back was pressed firmly against mine. I had forgotten when I accepted his help, that a woman stretches differently than a young teenage girl does. Someone helping a woman stretch was by far, a more _intimate _procedure. He pulled my leg further up and said "Tell me when to stop" He pulled my leg all the way up until I was almost making a sideways split, my leg almost touching my head as he firmly held my body straight. "Thats about it" I gritted through my teeth as I felt the slow burn at the junction of my thigh and hip. He stopped pulling and held it there for a few seconds.

He repeated the same procedure on the other leg and helped me with all of my other stretches. It felt so nice having him in that close of proximity to me. It was strange. Why did it feel like that? I have been having strange feelings around Kakashi for at least a month or two now. They werent bad feelings, just odd, I couldnt explain them. I had never really thought of Kakashi as anything more than my teacher. Even though he hadnt been my teacher for years, in my mind he still was. But he had also became a very good friend thoughout the years. I guess that was why it was so weird and hard to explain why things felt slightly different around him. I tried not to focus on it too much though. I was far too busy with work to take much focus on anything anymore.

I stood up as he had mentioned it was about time to get down the the training field. I grabbed my pack and headed towards the door. He followed behind me and shut the door behind us. Using his key, he locked it. We headed down the road towards our destination. Kakashi and I talked and laughed the whole way to the training field. I felt so safe with him, so happy. Out of the entire team, he was probably the one I was most close to. Naruto was great, but he would always be that same Naruto, very sweet but VERY immature. Kakashi was more on my level. Someone I could relate to.

As we neared the training field, I could hear the clang of metal and familiar voices. We came to the clearing and noticed that Yamato and Sai were sparring, and Sasuke and Naruto were sparring. "Well, I guess that leaves you and me to pair up." Kakashi said as we watched the others. I nodded and removed my pack and sat it next to my team mates belongings.

Kakashi and I took our stances as we prepared for our sparring match. His eye creased in his usual smile as he said "Don't be too easy one me, ok?" I grinned a sinister grin as I spoke "Never, Sensei." At that we were neck and neck, kunai to kunai. I jumped back as did he. I slammed my kunai into the ground as I slid my leg around in an attempt to take his legs out from beneath him. He jumped back as he dodged it. "Sakura, you know that move never works on me." I jumped up and my fist headed staight towards him. His hand stopped my fist in mid punch.

He grinned again "Come now Sakura, have you really been out of training this long that you think I would fall for your usual ..." My leg swung again as Kakashi was busy talking and holding my fist. Kakashi's knees buckled under him as my leg took them out. He stuck his leg out as he was falling and took mine out, so I fell with him. That bastard. I was straddling him, my hands on his chest. "Sensei, you should know better than to stand there and talk to your opponent and not watch your surroundings. You have always taught us to never let down our guard." "You let yours down at the end. I was able to take you out, wasnt I? Taking someone out, while falling, yourself? That takes real talent!" He laughed and ground out "And I let you take me down."

"I dont think so, Sensei." "Sakura, why are you calling me sensei?" Still on top of him, I sat there stunned. I hadnt even realised I was doing it. "I'm sorry Kakashi, I am not used to being paired up in sparring match with you. I dont think we have done this since you were still my Sensei." I shifted to sit upright. I heard a groan from him. '_I didnt hurt him when I took him down, did I?_'

Kakashi P.O.V.

_'What the hell... When ... How... She's on top of me... Dammit. I was watching that thigh as she swung her first kick and that damn vision of her ass earlier popped in my head. I saw the fist, but I lost focus and missed the second kick. Damn. Damn. Damn. I wonder if she really believes I let her do it. And now shes straddling me... Shit. Bad idea, taking her down with you, idiot.'_ I felt a stir deep within me. If she didnt get up soon, I was bound to be punched or worse. She might would forgive anyone else, but me, who reads porn in public and never gets a stiffy...

Then she shifted her weight and sat up right. Shit. Here we go. I felt myself begin to instantly harden. _Shes my ex student! What is wrong with me? It must be because I havent had a woman in a while. Yeah, thats it! But she wont accept that as an answer. Ive got to do something_. She looked at me as I inwardly faught with myself as to why my length was growing beneather her. She apparently hadnt figured it out yet, because she still had an amused look on her face like she was proud of herself for taking me down.

I Suddenly grabbed her arms and in a swift movement had her laying on the ground and me on top of her. Oh no, this wasnt any better. My hand grazed her side accidentally and she erupted in a fit of laughter. Hmmmm. A ticklish spot? Ill have to remember that. She pushed me off of her and got up to take her sparring stance again. I glanced over in the direction of the others. Sai and Yamato had stopped. Yamato was having a drink of water under a shady tree and Sai was drawing in his book. Naruto and Sasuke were still having it out of course. I turned to Sakura and we went at each other again.

Ater a few hours of sparring, the sky began to darken. Yamato had already gone home, as had Sai. Sakura was completely worn out. Sasuke and Naruto, of course, had not taken a break and were still sparring. "Ok boys, I think thats enough, we need to wrap it up and get home." If I didnt stop them, they would be there all night. Naruto went over to the tree and grabbed his canteen of water and chugged it all. Sasuke, unphased, walked over to his things and gathered them up. "Later, Sasuke" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. "Bye, Sakura" He said as he started walking off. Naruto and I looked at each other and then to Sakura, who had either not heard or was ignoring it. I knew she didnt care for Sasuke much anymore.

Sakura P.O.V.

"Bye Sakura" I heard Sasuke say. I refused to look his way. I wouldnt acknowledge him. I would treat him as he did me when we were younger, as though of him as merely nothing more than an annoyance. After a few seconds, I knew he was gone. I turned to Naruto and Kakashi. "That was really fun! Thanks for inviting me Naruto and thanks Kakashi for coming by and again for the medicine, without it, I dont think I could have come out here." They both smiled and chimed "Your welcome" at the same time. "Anyone want ramen?" Naruto chimed out. "You paying?" Kakashi asked in a cheerful tone. Naruto started walking off "See you guys later!" I started laughing as did Kakashi. Figures.

Naruto was gone and Kakashi and I were left alone in the steadily darknening clearing. "Well, I guess we better go too" Kakashi said. "I'll walk you home." I smiled and nodded as I went over and picked up my pack. We started walking towards the road to my apartment. We talked again all the way back to my place. Within minutes it had gotten very dark. We reached the door to my house and I fumbled in my pack for my key.

Kakashi P.O.V.

I watched her in the moonlight as she searched through her bag for her key. I should have offered mine, but all the events of the day involving her, were running though my mind as I tried to make sence of them. Was I really starting to be attracted to her? I figured I should go and get home so I could think some more.

"FUCK!"

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Sakura use language I rarely ever heard from her. "Whats wrong?" I asked her, concerned. I knew something was wrong. She never curse sunless shes really pissed or worse. She withdrew her hand from her pack as I observed a huge gash on her hand. "Dammit! Thats twice today!" she shouted. I immidiatley pulled my key from my pocket and unlocked the door and led her inside and down to the bathroom. I tossed her pack onto the couch. As it hit, it fell open and all her weapons fell onto the floor along with her keys.

"What can I do?" I asked as she started tending to her wound. "Get me some peroxide, its in my bedroom, in my closet on the top shelf." She hissed though her teeth. She had no cabinets in her bathroom, so I guess it made sence to keep it in her bedroom. I rushed to her bedroom and opened the door. I saw a beautiful queen sized bed with a dark red silk comforter with golden florwers sewn into it. There were throw pillows of various sizes and shapes in red and gold. Her room was rather elegant compared to the rest of her apartment. There was a beautiful picture of a painted rose above her bed. No doubt Sai had done that one.

Remembering why my pulse was so rapid, I rushed to the closet and opened it up. I looked on the top shelf and found the peroxide, I was about to bolt back to the bathroom when something black and lacy caught my eye. I moved the hung clothes aside to get a better look. Oh, Hell... It was a black lace gown. Very see through... What or rather who had she worn that for? Suddenly I felt slightly jeaulous. As soon as the emotion was there, I pushed it away, wondering where the hell that came from. It must be my over protectiveness. When had she had any time to be with a man though, and why hadnt I known about it? I always watched her very carefully. Out of care and concern for her well being of course. She could definitely look after herself, but I ... augh! I was getting a migraine from thinking too hard. After one more good look at it, I moved the clothes back to appear as though nothing had been touched. I hurried back to the bathroom.

"Pour it on the cut please" She said as I entered the room. I uncorked the bottle and began to pour the cleaning liquid onto the angry cut. She hissed in pain as the liquid began to bubble white on the cut. I corked the bottle back and asked if she needed it anymore. She shook her head and I turned to go put the bottle back. As I placed the bottle back on the shelf, I glanced at that lacy piece of material peeking out from behind her everyday clothes. I sighed as I eyed the material, wondering to myself, _just who she has worn it for and would I ever see her in it? _I mentally smacked myself upside the head and tried to shake that thought from my head. I shut the closet doors and headed back to the bathroom.

"Anything else I can do?" I asked as I watched her hand glowing green with chakra move over her wound. "Go get the sake from the cabinet next to the one you got the glasses out of earlier. I can heal it but the pain is still there. I need a drink" I retreated to the kitchen to do as she asked. I grabbed two small glasses from the cabinet and the bottle of sake from the other. I went to the couch and sat the glasses on the coffee table and poured sake into them as I waited for her to come out. I looked at her pack and noticed there werent any compartments to separate anything. No wonder she cut herself, she has to throw everything together. I placed her weapons back in and left her keys on the coffee table.

Sakura P.O.V.

_Damnit! I cant believe I did it twice in one day! I just wish this time had been like the last. I have got to get a new pack tomorrow! _I finished using my chakra to heal up the rest of the wound. It looked red, like I had smacked it. The redness would wear off in an hour or so and it would be good as new. It still hurt like hell though. I was glad Kakashi was there, but at the same time, embarressed that he was. I cleaned up the blood soaked towels and washed my hands. I headed out to the living room to see Kakashi sitting on the couch, sipping his glass of sake. I set next to him.

Since I didnt really have much company over to entertain, all I had in my living room was a loveseat. My leg brushed up against his as I sat down. I felt a strange warm sensation in the pit of my stomach at the gentle brush. What the hell was that? I grabbed my glass and sat back into the couch. "Thanks for helping" I said, my eyes not looking at him, still disgusted at myself for doing the same thing twice in one day. He must have realized, because he patted me on the shoulder and said "Dont beat yourself up over it, it was an accident." I forced a smile and nodded. I took another sip of my sake. It was very strong and I could already start to feel the effects. The pain in my hand was slowly starting to fade away.

I sighed and frowned as I stared at my ceiling. "Naruto and Saskue really amaze me with their stamina. I bet those two would fight to the death, not from each other, but from pure exhaustion." He said, trying to break the tension of my anger. It worked. I laughed as I envisioned Sasuke and Naruto panting and dragging their fists up at each other in super slow motion and hitting each other with slight taps instead of punches. Falling over and still swinging at each other. A cloud of dust forming at their futile attempts to take each other out. All of the sudden it was really funny and I bellowed out laughing. Kakashi began to laugh as though he were seeing what I was

Kakashi P.O.V.

She looks so cute when she giggles, but she looks so beautiful when she laughs hysterically. I wonder if anyone has told her that. She continued to giggle after her fit of laughter had died down. I noticed her glass empty and refilled her glass. She smiled and raised her glass to me. "Cheers to having a sparring match together again for the first time in a long time." I raised my glass and clinked it with hers. We both took a drink. I figured since she had allowed me in her closet and there was no way I could miss it, and she was in a better mood, I would ask. "So whats with the black lace number?" Her face turned as red as a strawberry. "Oops, I forgot that was in there. I cant pound you because I sent you in there. Ino and the girls gave it to me as a gag gift. They said I needed to focus more on _'The pleasures of life' _and less on work"

They were right, she really did work too much and not focus enough on her outside life. However, I didnt feel to fond about Ino trying to hook her up with someone. Ino wasnt exactly the matchmaker who had the type of connections that I would approve of getting with Sakura. But I did feel better, knowing some man hadnt bought it for her to wear to his bed. But I still wondered if she had worn it for anyone. "Did they make you try it on for them?" I asked, trying my best to not come out and ask it bluntly. "Pervert! NO!" Then it hit me, what I had asked. _Did you model an almost completely see though gown for a bunch of girls..._"No! I didnt mean it that way!" I retorted. She raised her eyebrow and smirked, not believeing for one second that I was telling the truth. Hell if I were in her posistion, I wouldnt believe me either. I sighed. She smiled.

"No I havent worn it for _anyone_, or tried it on for _anyone _if thats what your trying to ask." She said after a few seconds of me silently kicking myself. I looked at her, Somewhere within me was a voice telling me to ask her to try it on. Something else inside me of was currently attempting to beat that thought to a bloody mess. "Oh. Thats a shame, I bet it looks really nice on you." I said trying my hardestnot to sound too eager. "Ill try it on someday, I guess. I still cant believe you saw it. I thought I had packed it away." I smiled. Suddenly she jumped to her feet. "I have an idea." she said as she bounded down the hall.

Curiously, I leaned over the arm of the couch, looking down to the door of her room, waiting to see just what she had in mind. When she came out her her room, My heart skipped a beat.


	3. Lunch date mission

I do not own Naruto

Kakashi P.O.V.

Curiously, I leaned over the arm of the couch, looking down to the door of her room, waiting to see just what she had in mind. When she came out her her room, My heart skipped a beat.

...

She came out wearing the black lace gown, but she had on a tan flesh colored dress underneath it. Dammit! Oh well, At east I get to see it on her in some form. This does technically make me the first to see her in it. I smiled inwardly. As she walked closer into the light, My breath caught in my throat. It hugged her curves and acted as a second skin. I could almost envision what it would look like without that stupid dress on underneath it. Unaware, I must have had a completely shocked look on my face as he looked at me strangely. "Does it not look right or something?" She frowned.

"N-n-n-no! It looks great, I just ..." I couldnt even finish my own sentance. She looked like an angel wrapped in a sheet of sin, dripping with temptation. I felt as though I would die right there. I had hoped to go home and sort out the events of this day and figure everything out, but now there was no point. I was really seeing Sakura as more than just a student now. I couldn't believe I was doing this! Why? What was I thinking? I know she doesnt feel the same way! She proved that earlier when we were sparring. She kept calling me Sensei. She still thinks of me as her teacher. Shit Kakashi, what have you gotten yourself into?

Sakura P.O.V.

Kakashi looked stunned and as if he were waging an inner battle. What did I do? I thought wearing the tan dress underneath would be ok. I hope he isnt upset at me. Is he battling to whether to stay or leave? To tell me off or not? I had better go back and take this thing off. I headed back to my room to take it off and put my regular clothes back on. I couldnt help but feel like I had crossed a line. I can only imagine if I hadnt wore the dress underneath it.. I sighed as I stripped and put my regular clothes back on. I came back out as Kakashi downed a glass of Sake and poured another one, just as quickly and brought it up to his lips. I inwardly kicked myself. Shit, I messed up.

I sat down on the loveseat next to him and downed my own glass. My face crinkled at the slow burn in my throat. I poured another glass. "Im sorry, I shoulnt have done that." I said, not looking at him. "Its ok, I guess I sort of made it sound like I wanted to see you in it." I knew deep down, he was just being nice, that he didnt really want to see me in it. He still probably pictured me as his student, even though he didnt want me calling him Sensei. It probably made him feel old or something. I felt bad, like I had really messed up. He broke the awkward silence that seemed to go on for hours.

"You looked really nice in it. Some guy will be very lucky one day to see you in it without the tan dress underneath." I was shocked. Did he really just say that? Is he still just trying to be nice, or is he being honest. I smiled and thanked him.

Kakashi P.O.V.

I didnt want to leave. I knew if I left, it would make her feel bad, but I had to get out of there. I was fighting an inner war. My body wanted to reach out and grab her and pull her in for a very long heated kiss, My mind wanted to beat my body senseless for thinking such things. I wanted to tell her to go put it back on, with out a certain piece of clothing underneath it. But I couldnt. I shouldnt. I needed to get out of there. My body was starting to get the best of my mind as my hand reached out to touch her. Luckilly she wasnt looking and I was able to pull my hand back. "I should probably get going. I dont want to but I need to get home before the sake really hits me."

She nodded. A small frown forming on her lips. I knew she thought I was disgusted or something, but I couldnt tell her the truth. She would beat me senseless. "Dont worry. This doesnt change anything between us, if thats what your afraid of" I lied. This did change things. It confirmed that I really did look at her as more than a friend now. I would have to be very careful around her. I stood up. She looked up at me and smiled "Really?" "Yes." She jumped up and hugged me. "Im so glad, I wouldnt want to risk our friendship over something so stupid. Im getting rid of that damn thing as soon as you leave." I was frozen, her body against me felt so good, so right, and then she said she was getting rid of the little piece of fabric I had suddenly grown very attatched to.."No, dont get rid of it!" I sounded a bit too anxious... I hope she didnt notice. Shit, she did. She looks surprised. Cover it up! "You may want it some day for some lucky guy. It looks really good on you. He will love it." Her eyes sparkled. "You think so?"

I nodded and smiled. She released her arms from me. "You want to maybe meet me for lunch tomorrow on my break? I really need to get back into seeing my friends more and less focusing on work." I smiled, yes she did. Not just for her friends, but for herself. She didnt need her work swallowing her whole. "Sure, that sounds great. I'll be there." My stomach tingled at the thought of me being her first choice to do something with. She smiled just like Naruto does when he gets a steaming bowl of ramen placed in front of him. My heart began to melt slightly. She wore that smile so much nicer than Naruto did. "How is your hand?" I asked. She held it up. It looked perfedtly fine, no redness at all. "Feels great! Thank you for all your help" She said. I nodded and headed to the door and opened it. I went down the stairs and turned back to the door. She was standing there smiling, she waved as did I. "See you tomorrow" I said. She said the same as I took off, I heard her shut the door and lock it.

I reached my home in a matter of minutes, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. I didnt usually travel like this in the village unless I was in a hurry, but I wasnt lying bout the sake taking its effect. I wanted to get home and in my bed before it really hit. Once it did, I would be out. I got to my apartment and unlocked my door. I walked in and headed straight for my bed. I crashed onto it face first. I buried my head into my pillow. Thoughts rushed through my head of the days events. From seeing her ass as soon as she got out of the shower, to smelling her hair as I grabbed the glasses, to holding her close as she stretched, to her being on top of me in the most intamate of ways while sparring, to seeing her in that gown. That gown... how I wished I would be the man I spoke of when I pursueded her to not throw it away.

Thoughts then rushed through my head of all the reasons I shouldnt think this way. It was depressing. I decided not to think about them right now. Instead visions of her in that gown without the dress underneath danced in my mind. I grasped the pillow tighly as I rolled over onto my back. The sake chose to hit at that very moment and the last concsious vision in my mind was her straddling me like earlier, only with the gown on. My dreams were filled with the most erotic thoughts of her.

I woke the next morning with a pain in my groin that made me not want to move. The dreams had obviously taken their toll on me throughout the night as I was hard as a rock. Harder than usual when I wake up. I could litterally cut glass with this thing. Just then a knock came on my door. Oh come on! I grunted inwardly as I rolled out of bed and stumbled towards my door. I cracked the door open to see Tenzou standing there. "Lady Tsunade wants to see you as soon as possible." He said. I groaned. "Okay, I gotta get a shower first" I said as he nodded and turned away to walk out of the building.

I went to the bathroom and turned the shower on cold. I jumped right in. I wailed as the cold water hit me. It was working though. After a few minutes, I got out and dried myself as I walked to my room and grabbed some clothes out of the closet. As soon as I was dressed, I headed over to see Lady Tsunade. I had slept a little too late. I was to meet Sakura for lunch in about an hour. I hoped Lady Tsunade wouldnt be too long.

Sakura P.O.V.

Getting up and ready for work was a chore this morning. That sake had made me want to sleep the day away, but I knew I was having lunch with Kakashi and if I went in late, my lunch would be late. So I forced myself. I had been hunched over more paperwork today. The girl who does this stuff was supposed to be back tomorrow and then I would get back to my usual duties. I hoped to talk to Tsunade today and ask her if I could be reassigned to something that gave me a little more time out of work.

I had about 30 minutes left until lunch. I was getting butterflies in my stomach. What was he doing to me? Before yesterday, I wouldn't have even been anticipating the time. He would come into my office and announce I was late. Which is odd, because he is usually the one who is late. Kakashi hadnt been late to things lately though. Naruto had said that Kakashi had become quite punctual recently.

I started on a particularly large file that would take me about the full 30 minutes to do. Once I was finished. It was my lunch hour. Finally! I smiled as I got up from my desk. I shut my door and told the head nurse of the floor that I was taking my lunch. I headed out to the front of the hospital, where the team would meet me if we were meeting for anything. I walked outside and scanned the area for him. I didnt see him anywhere. Maybe hes running a little behind I said to myself as I sat down on a bench. Just then, Yamato came up to me. "Hi Sakura, Lady Tsunade wants to see you in her office." He said as he turned around and took off. Not now. Great, Kakashi will come, go to my office and Im not there and he is going to think I bailed. Maybe Yamato will tell him.

I got up and headed for the Hokage building. I was pissed. This had better be important. Oh well, I need to talk to her anyways about my shifts. Then I'll have plenty of time for lunch dates with Kakashi and everyone. I finally made it to Lady Tsunades office and knocked on the door. She said to come in. I walked in and shut the door. "You asked for me ma'am?" "Yes, I am dismissing you for the rest of your duties today. I am sending you out on a mission. You will be gone a couple of weeks. You are to go home and immidiatley grab your belongings you need for the mission and meet your team at the gate. Your team leader will explain it on the way." I bowed as she dismissed me.

I had to find Kakashi and let him know what was going on. I completely forgot to ask about a shift change. I speed walked to my apartment, looking everywhere for a sign of Kakashi or anyone I could leave a message with for him. But I had no luck. I got to my apartment and grabbed my pack. I threw in some clothes and essentials. Damn, I meant to get another pack today. Once I had everything, I went to the door, exited and shut the door and locked it. I headed to the gates of Konoha to meet my team, wondering who was going, since Lady Tsunade had forgot to mmention it.

I got to the gates and to my surprise, saw Kakashi standing there along with Sasuke and Naruto. The old team was heading out on a mission. I couldnt believe it. The original team 7 hadnt been on a mission together in ages! "Hey, Sakura Chan!" Naruto bellowed out. "Hey, Sakura" Sasuke said as he nodded in my direction. "Yo" Kakashi said as he smiled at me. I smiled back at all of them. Even Sasuke. I was thrilled to see Kakashi was there. "Sorry I missed lunch, I kinda got caught up in packing" Kakashi said as I joined them and we started walking the road out of the village. "Its ok, We will do it soon" I said as Naruto and Sasuke walked ahead of us.

We took to the trees and bounded from branch to branch. "Where are we headed?" I asked Kakashi. "A small village a few days from here." "What are we doing there?" I asked. "Were just going to investigate some local robberies. Supposedly there are some men roughing up some local merchants and robbing them. "Oh" I said. "We will make camp after a while and go over the mission together." Kakashi said.

We traveled for several hours until the pangs of hunger accended on us all. We stopped to make camp for the night. Sasuke and Naruto went to the river to catch their dinner. Kakashi went and got some firewood and I stayed at camp, setting up the tents. I hadnt thought to grab mine, so there were only 3. I sighed and smacked myself on the forehead. "What was that for?" Kakashi asked. I groaned as I said that I had forgotten my tent. "Naruto and Sasuke can bunk together." He replied. "They arent going to like that very much." I said. "Well, they will have to deal with it. We can buy you a tent in the next village." He said as he smiled at me. He took to tending the fire. I sat on one of the logs I had pulled up for seats around the fire.

Once Kakashi had a good fire going, he sat on the log next to me. "I have something for you. I had planned on giving it to you at lunch, but now is as good a time as ever." He reached over and grabbed a bag and handed it to me. I looked inside and looked up at him and threw my arms around him. "THANK YOU!


	4. Raindrops and rivers

I do not own Naruto

Ok, I got one more chapter finished. This is definitely it for the night though. Will try to update tomorrow.

Sakura P.O.V.

Once Kakashi had a good fire going, he sat on the log next to me. "I have something for you. I had planned on giving it to you at lunch, but now is as good a time as ever." He reached over and grabbed a bag and handed it to me. I looked inside and looked up at him and threw my arms around him. "THANK YOU!"

I pulled out a brand new pack with lots of pockets. "I was going to buy one today but I never got around to it!" "I figured you could use a new one after last night" He said. I blushed. "Yeah, I cant afford anymore wounds like that." I grabbed my old pack and dumped out the contents. I began to pack things into the new one. I was so thrilled that Kakashi had thought about me enough to buy me a brand new one. It didnt look cheap either.

Sasuke and Naruto came back yelling at each other. Apparently they were fighting over a really big fish that got away. "That could have fed us all! There would be no need for your petty little fish!" Sasuke demanded at Naruto. "Yeah, well, Were eating the ones I caught in the end, now arent we?" Naruto spat back. "We wouldnt be if you didnt have such a loud mouth! (_imitating Naruto_) 'OH MY GOD! THATS A HUGE FISH! DONT LET IT GO SASUKE! ILL GET A BOULDER TO SMASH IT AND KILL IT', yeah, really smart idiot!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto just hurried his pace as they came into camp view. "Hey, Sakura Chan!, Kakashi Sensei! I caught us some dinner!" Sasuke just shook his head and mumbled something about Naruto getting caught and being _served _for dinner.

I smiled at the boys and began to laugh. Both boys were soaked from head to toe. No doubt from when Naruto threw the boulder in the water. Sasuke looked pissed. I took extreme pleasure in that. "You boys have to bunk together tonight. We are a tent short." Kakashi explained. "I gotta sleep with this loser?" Sasuke asked. "Just for tonight. Well stop at the next village tomorrow and buy another." Kakashi said.

After dinner, Kakashi climbed in his tent, I into mine and the disgruntled boys into theirs. I felt bad for Naruto, but happy that Sasuke had to spend his night with another man instead of alone. I snuggled up and started to fall asleep. I woke to the sound of my tent being unzipped. I grabbed my kunai and held it out to attack whomever dared enter my tent. Sasuke enetered my tent. "Im sleeping with you. Naruto is snoring." I could indeed hear Naruto faintly snoring. "Alright, but you stay on your side and I will stay on mine." He nodded and laid down. I scooted as far away from him as I could til my face was planted in the tents fabric. I started to fall asleep again.

I woke to a heavy weight on my waist. I looked over and Sasuke had his arm wrapped around me. His breath was tickling my ear. I felt nauseous. I threw his arm off of me and scurried out of the tent. It had started to sprinkle and thunder rolled in the distnace. Sleeping outside was not an option. I turned to my left to look at Narutos tent. A loud snore that would scare a bear came from it. I shook my head and looked to my right at Kakshi's tent. I giant droplet of rain hit my head. Signaling the coulds were about to unlesh their fury. I didnt have a choice. I moved over to Kakashi's tent.

Kakashi P.O.V.

I wasnt sleeping too well. Thoughts of Sakura from yesterday still haunted me. My dream was now an added factor to the equasion. What am I going to do? Just as I began to remember parts from my dream I heard my tent being slowly unzipped. I heard rain staart to fall and a little whisper "Kakashi, are you awake?" She whipsered low enough if I were sleeping, I wouldnt hear her and if I was awake, I would. "Come in" I said, wondering what she could possibly want at this hour. She moved into the tent, zipping it back up. "Im sorry, I would have slept outside, but its about to storm." She said apologetically. "Why arent you sleeping in your tent?" I asked. "Naruto was snoring and Sasuke couldnt sleep, so he came to mine, nd I woke up to him snuggled up to me. I surely wasnt having his touching me."

"But I have been told I cuddle in my sleep sometimes" I said. She shook her head. It wont bother me. I would rather be cuddled by you than him" she said. I smiled. I held up the covers and nodded my head to motion her to get in. She came over and snuggled up under the covers next to me. Thunder boomed in the distance and the clouds let loose their fury. Rain pelted against the roof of my tent. She jumped at the next boom of thunder that seemed to be right above us. The thunder seemed to die down and then just a steady rainfall semed to be left in its wake. I waited a few minutes to give her enough time to think I had drifted to sleep, then I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close. She seemed to move on her own as well as she pushed into me.

I inwardly sighed happily. She felt so right in my arms. She was a perfect fit, molded up against my body. I prayed my body would not betray me as it had this morning, but I feared it just might with her actually being there pressed up against me. My face was inches from her hair and I smelled that delicious mango and vanilla again. She smelled like heaven. I felt so complete as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke to bright sunlight beginning to seep though the fibers of my tent. Sakura had tuned in the night and had her face buried in my chest with one hand on my chest and the other draped across my waist. I had my arm across her waist and the other on her back, pulling her close. She was still asleep. So calm. She looked like an angel. I could still hear Naruto snoring in the distance. I inwardly chuckled as I silently thanked him. Sakura began to stir in my arms. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep as I felt her rise up a little.

I felt her stretch. And then lay back down in my arms. She snuggled up to me once more. I could hear a tent being unzipped. It was Sasuke. Naruto was still snoring. Sakura quietly groaned as she sat up. She gently shook me. I pretended to rouse. "Sasuke is up" We should probably get up and start getting ready." I sat up, propping myself on my elbows. "Did you sleep well?" I asked. "Like a baby" she replied with a smile. "I didnt get too frisky in my sleep did I?" I asked in a playful tone. "No you were just a big teddy bear" Sakura replied as she smiled down at me. She unzipped the tent and ventured out.

Sasuke had gone down to the river to wash up. Sakura began to clean up the campsite to hide any proof that we had been camping there. I emerged from my tent and went over to Naruto's. "Wake up sleeping beauty" I said loudly. Naruto groaned as he sat up and apparently lost his balance and tumbled over taking the tent with him. Sakura laughed as Naruto fumbled and fought with the tent trying to get it off of him. I felt bad for the kid, so I helped him out. He still wore that stupid hat to bed. He got up and grabbed his pack and headed to the river to wash up.

I began to take down the tents and pack them up while Sakura cleaned up the rest of the site. Sasuke returned and I headed down to the river to wash up.

Sakura P.O.V.

I watched Kakashi take off towards the river. Made sence since Naruto was down there. I would go last. I didnt however like the thought of being left alone with Sasuke. I had already cleaned up the site, so I began looking for something to keep me busy. Sasuke came up behind me and grabbed my arm. I turned to him. "Why did you leave last night?" He asked. "You were getting alittle close for comfort" I replied.

"Ten years ago, you wouldnt be saying that." He said with a scowl on his face. I felt something bad in the pit of my stomach. Nothing like the feeling I got with Kakashi. This feeling just scared me. I pulled my arm out of his grasp. "Some things change" I said coldly. He grabbed me again this time by both arms and pushed my back into a tree. "Why dont you want me anymore?" He asked huskily against my ear. I squirmed to get out of his grasp. I was strong enough to get out of it, but I was ripped by fear and just couldnt seem to muster any strength.

"Becuase you broke my heart when you left and took my love for you with you when you left." I spat out. "But I came back" He said as he pressed his lips firmly against mine. I tried to turn my head, but he turned his as I turned mine. Finally he broke the kiss looking at me as if he expected the kiss to break whatever spell was over me, making me not like him. I looked at him with angry eyes. Suddenly my strength was back. I pushed him off of me and he slid into another tree on the other side of the clearing. "Dont .. fucking .. touch .. me .. again" I spat out as he winced in pain. He looked up at me, completely shocked.

I turned around and headed for the river. I didnt care if saw Narutos naked ass right now, I just wanted to be anywhere except alone with Sasuke. As I headed to the river, Naruto was coming up towards me, heading back for camp. I stomped past him, not saying a word. naruto turned towards my direction. "Sakura chan?" He said, but I ignored him. I continued down the path to the river. I was fuming. I stomped down the path til I saw the river though the last bit of trees.

I slowed my pace so I didnt startle Kakashi. As I reached the last bit of trees, I saw him. Kakashi was in the water. I couldnt see from his waist down as it was submerged. But, his chest was visible to me. He had a perfectly chiseled stomach. Ripped abs, His chest was perfect in every way. His arms, muscular. He still had that damn mask on though. Does he ever take it off? Just once, I would like to see his face. I thought maybe when we went to lunch, I would get to see it. I was stunned as I watched him smooth back his wet hair. He started moving towards the river bank. I knew he was about to get out.

As much as I wanted to stay and watch his full body emerge, it felt wrong. I turned around and headed back up the path. I would turn around in a bit and pretend to just be walking down to pass him on the way. I slowly walked and imagined him getting out, towelling off and getting dressed, so I could time it correctly. I didnt want to come down too soon and him think me to be peeping. I gave him more than enough time and started back down the path. Sure enough, my timing was on the dot. He passed me as I walked towards the river. He smiled at me. "Its cold" he warned. "I'm sure" I said. I got down to the river and turned to study the woods, to be sure I wasnt being watched.

It seemed fine, so I stripped and jumped in the water. "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed as the cold water hit me like a shockwave. I stood still for a second to gather my bearings.

Kakashi P.O.V.

"HOLY SHIT" I heard as I had stopped walking up the path and just stood there for a moment, having an inner battle as weather or not to sneek a peek. I figured it was her reaction to the water, but being the 'caring' team leader that I was, I rushed back down to river. "Are you alright?" I asked from behind the last bit of trees. "I'm fine, just cold!" She shouted back. "OK" I said. I stepped back beyond the trees a little further, facing the water. Watching that pink hair slightly above the water line. She stood up, her back to me. Her ass barley above the water. She had stayed closer to shore than me.

She turned around hands over her chest, and began to walk towards shore. I grumbled as I turned and headed back to camp. I didnt want her knowing I was trying to sneak a peek. She was a bit too smart for that though. I didnt know if she was being cautious, or if she knew I was watching, but she just had to hide herself. I made it back up to camp. I saw Naruto yelling at Sasuke. I couldnt yet make out what they were saying. As I got closer, the words were clearer. "What the hell did you do to Sssakura chan? You had better tell me before I beat it out of you! Im tired of asking!" Naruto jabbed at Sasukes chest. I was confused or a moment. I didnt know if Sakura had told Naruto about last night or if this was something I missed completely.

I stayed back so that they didnt know I was there and just listened. "It was nothing you idiot!" Sasuke spat back. "It wasnt 'nothing'! She was so pissed sshe wouldnt even say anything to me!" "Back off you little twerp! Its none of your fucking business!" Sasuke growled out. "It is my business! Shes more of a friend to me than she is you and if you hurt her, I swear I will kill you! Bond or no bond!"Naruto shouted out. At that moment I heard a twig snap behind me and i turned to see Sakura cautiously approaching, listening to the boys as well. "What's going on?" I asked. She stilled for a moment, listening to the boys having it out.

"Sasuke forced himself on me and kissed me, so I threw him into a tree." I would have laughed if it werent a serious situation. "Did he hurt you?" I asked as i gently took her arm and pulled her to me, examining her as she moved closer. "No but I never want to be left alone with him again" "Dont worry Ill make sure it doesnt happen." I said reassuringly. We both walked up to the camp area and I interrupted the boys. "Enough you two, Its time to get a move on." Naruto looked at me "But, Kakashi Sensei, he..." "Your not children anymre Naruto. Handle your own problems and no tattling." I knew if Naruto found out what Sasuke had done, he would undoubtedly try to kill him. If Sakura hadnt killed him, there was no need for any of the rest of us to.

We set out on our journey once again.


	5. At the Market

I do not own Naruto

Kakashi P.O.V.

"I knew if Naruto found out what Sasuke had done, he would undoubtedly try to kill him. If Sakura hadnt killed him, there was no need for any of the rest of us to.

We set out on our journey once again.

We had traveled a few hours when we came upon a small village. We decided to get something to eat and then try and find a merchant who sold tents, so we could get one for Sakura. We stopped at a cozy little restaurant/Inn run by an elderly woman. This wasnt a restaurant where you ordered what you wanted. This was a place where you ate what was cooked. May small villages were like this. She brought us each a plate filled with scrambled eggs, sausage and toast. She smiled as she looked from Sakura to me. I smiled back at her.

Sakura P.O.V.

The three of us felt like kids again. We hadnt touched our plates yet. We were watching Kakashi, waiting for him to pull his mask down to eat. Then the cheeky little bastard took out a kunai and slit a hole in the fabric at his mouth. He stabbed at his eggs and put the fork in his mouth. Naruto groaned, Sasuke sighed and I giggled a bit but still was slightly aggravated. The three of us tended to our plates and sat eating in silence. The little old lady came back out and asked if everything was ok. We all nodded and everyone except Sasuke smiled at her. We all finished our plates about the same time. Each of us took out our money to pay for our meals and left it on the table.

We waved to the little lady and thanked her for the meal. Kakashi headed on to the market, the boys following behind barking at each other about something. Sasuke landed a hard punch on Naruto's arm. "What the fuck asshole! That hurt!" "Pussy" Sausuke muttered. Naruto casually stuck his foot out in Sasuke's path. Sasuke tripped over it, face planting into the ground. Naruto had a shit eating grin on his face that had me about fall over laughing. asuke got up and tackled Naruto. They rolled, right into Kakahi, breaking his balance and he tumbled into the quickly growing cloud of dust from the fight. I knew I should do something, but i just couldnt stop laughing.

Kakashi's head poked out of the massive dust cloud as he dove back in. All I could hear was Kakashi yelling "You pin-headed mother fuckers need to settle down before I use a justsu to detroy that place where your testosterne comes from!" I heard two very loud punches and Kakshi emerged from the dust cloud. He casually dusted himself off as if nothing had happened. The cloud began to dissapate. Sasuke and Naruto sat there groaning, rubbing their heads from where Kakshi had landed the fight ending blows. I was still laughing hysterically as Kakshi strolled over to my side. We werent far from the market now. Kakashi held out his arm in a gentleman-like manner for me to take hold of.

I took his arm as he escorted me towards the market. He smiled at me with his adorable eye crease. "Its nice to have at least one civilied member on this team" He said as he patted my hand. I was about to roll over laughing again. We reached the market and asked the first vendor who we might go to for purchasing a tent. He motioned down the row of market stands that were set up. "Last one on the left" He said. Kakashi thanked him and we walked to the stand.

Kakashi P.O.V.

We reached the vendor and he smiled as he looked up at us. "What can I do for this loevely couple today?" He asked. I looked at Sakura as she lowered her head in a violent blush. I didnt really feel like correcting him, so I stated "We are travelers and our tent was damaged in the last storm. We were told you may have some" The man smiled weakly. "Im sorry but Im afraid I dont have any. The man who sells us our shipments was robbed. I havent gotten a shipment in almost a month." "I am so sorry to hear that" I said as I looked at Sakura. She looked slightly defeted. In a way, I was happy to hear. That meant she would maybe spend some more time in my tent with me. I thanked the man as we continued to visit the different market vendors.

Sakura spoke up "Well, we will figure something out. I still cant believe I forgot my tent" She looked aggitated with herself. "Lets not worry about it right now. We will grab other supplies and some food for dinner tonight." She nodded as we reached a vegetable stand. The lady smiled and greeted us. Sakura looked over the various vegetables. "I think I will make a stew tonight." Stew sounded delicious. We had fireside cooked fish last night. It wasnt awful, but it was the usual meal on missions. But a nice hearty meal sounded wonderful. I smiled and agreed. Sakura picked out the veggies she needed. Then we went over to the spice vendor and she picked out what she needed from there.

We thanked the vendors and left the market. Sasuke and Naruto were still sitting on the ground, dazed. I guess I gave them a pretty good knock to the head. "Come on if you dont want to be left behind" I said casually over my shoulder towards them as we began to walk away from them towards the path we were to get back on. They got to their feet, dusted themselves off, gave each other a dagger glare and began to follow behind us. Withing ten minutes, we were back in the trees, bounding from limb to limb, once again on the path to our destination. We had been traveling pretty fast. I hadnt realizzed just how close we were getting. We would spend one more night camping and we would be there in the early morning.

We traveled for a few hours and then stopped to rest and have lunch. Once we were though, we began to travel again. Night began to fall as the sun dipped below the horizon. "I think we will call it a night. We will be there tomorrow in just a couple of hours." We found a small clearing and decided it was suitable. Sakura began to prepare the stew as the boys set up the tents. I prepared the fire. Once I had a steady blaze going, I sat on one of the logs aroun the fire as I watched Sakura cut up the vegetables into a pot.

A vision flahed in my head of her standing in the kitchen of a cozy house, cutting up vegetables for dinner, a silver haired little girl with startling green eyes standing on a chair at the counter mixing something in a bowl with a spoon that was too big for her, a little pink haired girl with dark eyes standing on a chair next to her, cracking the eggs into the bowl the other little girl was stirring. A silver haired little boy with dark eyes like mine, sneaking a cookie from jar behind them. I watched from my sitting chair in the den, next to a warm crackling fire.

Suddenly Naruto shouting broke me out of my daydream. "What do you mean, There isnt any ramen stands there? I have gone two days without ramen. I cant go a whole week!" I inwardly chuckled at Naruto's expression while he yelled at Sasuke who sat there non chalant. "Shut up Naruto, I'm sure there is a ramen stand somewhere." Sakura stated as she hung the pot over the fire, poured the broth in and began to stir it. I was completely in awe watching her. I had never thought myself to be a family man, yet I had just had a vision of her and I, married with 3 of the most besutiful children I had ever seen in my life.

Family life seemed so ridiculous to me before. But now, imagining it with Sakura, it didnt sound so bad. In fact I felt a strange warming sensation in my chest when I thought about it. I wasnt sure if I liked what was going on with me, but it felt right and it felt good. I sat leaned back and pretended to look up the stars while I tried to imagine everything I could about having a life with Sakura. More of a life than what we have now. Everything felt so right. Something deep inside me wanted these visions to be true so badly.

Sakura P.O.V.

I could tell the stew was finished. I gave it one last stir and asked Naruto to fetch me the bowls out of Kakashi's pack. I looked over at Kakashi. He looked so peaceful, like he was very deeply thinking about something he liked. It wasnt perveted. I could tell by his expression. No, it was something deeper than that. I had never seen this look on Kakashi's face before. With that damn mask on, I couldnt tell, but I swore if he wasnt wearing it, he would have a smile that would bring tears of joy to my eyes. Even if he did have buckteeth or fishlips. He looked so ... "Here you go Sakura chan" Naruto said as he held the bowls in front of my face, obstructing my view of the man I was so currently fascinated with.

I grabbed the bowls and thanked Naruto. I looked up at Kakashi, he had snapped out of his thought and was back to his usual bored look. "Smells great Sakura!" He said with his happy eye crease smile. I smiled as I began to spoon the stew into the bowls. Naruto grabbed his and Sasukes bowls and I carried mine and Kakashi's as I walked over to join him on the log. I handed him his bowl. He inhaled the steam coming from the stew. "Delish!" He said. He turned around, back towards the three of us like he alway did on missions. I heard Naruto let out a loud sigh. "Cant you just once forget to turn around Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked him.

Kakashi chuckled, "Where is the fun in that Naruto?" I was tempted to look, but remembering how peaceful he had just looked. I felt so wrong for thinking about it. Kakashi turned around, mask in place and bowl empty. "Wonderful Sakura! I will have to have you come over to my place sometime and fix it for me!" I smiled. "You really like it that much?" I asked surprised. He nodded and patted his belly. Just as he did, damnit all, thunder rumbled in the distance. I hadnt wanted to ask Kakashi if we could repeat last night, with me sharing his tent. Even though I surely wouldnt mind, but I didnt want him to feel like I was trying to make a habit out of it. I was pretty sure he wanted a night to himself.

"Same sleeping rules apply again as last night" Kakashi stated. "Huh?" Naruto said. I remembered he had gone to sleep when I was in my own tent, Sasuke with him and Kakshi in his own. Naruto had no idea Sasuke had left him in the night, ventured to my tent, making me venture to Kakashi's. "Nothing Naruto" I said. "You are sleeping alone tonight. Sasuke is sleeping in his." They didnt know I had spent the night in Kakashi's tent. "Where will you sleep Sakura Chan?" Naruto asked, concerned. "With me" Kakashi stated as if it were the most common thing in the world. Narutos eyes went huge. I could see Sasukes temper boiling. I laughed nervously" Relax guys. Kakashi is a perfect gentleman. He never touched me once and slept as far away from me as he could."

Kakashi smiled. He knew it wasnt true. I know he was aware that his arm was draped over me when he woke up, but he had warned me that he was a cuddler in his sleep. Still, butterflies danced in my stomach at the thought of sharing his tent again. Himself willingly offering this time, fully aware, not half asleep with me just barging in. I figured he was just being nice since there really was no other option. Naruto snored too loudly, and especially after what Sasuke had done to me this morning, there was NO sleeping with him. Kakashi was the only option. I hated thievery, but I was silently grateful that there were no available tents at the market today. We finished cleaning up and retreated to our tents. Sasuke peeked out of his with glaring eyes as Kakashi climbed into his tent and I began to follow.

I smiled at Sasuke as I entered the tent. Kakashi leaned into me as he zipped the zipper down. His chest was against my side. His arm snaked along my back as he drew the zipper down. Goosebumbs coated my skin and by breath hitched for a moment. Oh no! I hope he didnt see that! "You ok?" he asked? Shit. "Yeah Im fine, think theres going to be some bad lighting. Static charge in the air and all." I felt like ababling schoolgirl. I was blushing furiously. I scurried over to my spot and dove under the covers.

Kakshi P.O.V.

Static charge... bullshit, I thought to myself. Being close to me had affected her. Not in bad way either or she would not have blushed and smiled the was she did as she dashed for the covers. She thinks I didnt notice that smile. So does she like me, or is it just being that close to a man? I couldnt help but wonder. "You coming to bed?" she asked. I had just been sitting there in a daze, hand still on the zipper of the tent. "Yeah" I said as I moved over next to her and buried myself deep with in the covers. I could already feel her body heat. If there was any static charge in the air, it was coming from her skin. I felt as if I were to touch her, I would get shocked. She turned her back to me and fidgeted around.

She wasnt very good at acting apparently. I could tell she was scooting closer to me. "Are you cold?" I asked as I inched towards her.

Sakura P.O.V.

"Yes" I lied. I couldnt explain it, but I just wanted to feel him spooned up against me again. I felt so safe in his arms. My heart was warmed when I was near him. Earlier when he had escorted me in the market, I stood proud pretending that I really was his wife. Imagining that the vendors all thought I was. I wasnt quite sure when these feelings had really set in, but I was really starting to feel something for this man. I didnt know if I loved him, but I thought it was definitely a possibility. We had known each other for years, and had been really good friends for a while. I wondered if loving someone as a friend first would make you fall in love sooner.

His back was against mine. A shock bolted through my body. My skin was on fire and I couldnt help but shudder. Suddenly I craved his touch. I felt this uncontrollable need to have his arms around me and his face next to mine. I eased back into him. Then his hand was on my face.

I may get another chapter done tonight, but Im not sure. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review :)


	6. Raindrops and Inner Thoughts

A great big thanks to quarterdark for all the great reviews :D I didnt know if I would do another chapter tonight, but you have inspired me :)

I do not own Naruto

Sakura P.O.V.

His back was against mine. A shock bolted through my body. My skin was on fire and I couldnt help but shudder. Suddenly I craved his touch. I felt this uncontrollable need to have his arms around me and his face next to mine. I eased back into him. Then his hand was on my face.

Kakashi P.O.V.

I placed my hand on her face. She wasnt cold. She was burning up! But I could feel her shiver. "Do you feel like you are getting sick? You are awfully warm, but you are definitely shivering" I stated, concerned. I could see her smile weakly. "Im fine, probably just nerves. Still really pissed about this morning with Sasuke." I nodded. I was still very pissed at him too. "Would you like me to hurt him?" I asked playfully. She laughed. I couldnt help but feel smug about the way se was treating him now though, she had loved him all those years ago. He could have had her, they would probably be married by now and rebuilding the Uchiha clan. But no, he has to be a self righteous conceited asshole. Serves him right. He cant have her, so now he wants her. If only Sasuke and I could have switched places, I would have swept her off of her feet and carried her into the sunset.

She and I would be married now and those children from earlier would exist right now in more than my head. I could still smell her shampoo. God it was like my own personal drug now. My own little piece of heaven. Mango and Vanilla were currently my favorites scents. I took note to buy some candles in those scents when I got home. If I couldnt have her in my home all the time, then I would make my home smell like her at least. She was snuggled up so tightly to me. She fits like a glove. Normally I would have had trouble keeping my self control, but something about her, it just made me want to hold her close in this position and never let her go. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Are you feeling any warmer?" I asked, still concerned. She nodded.

Sakura P.O.V.

It was all I could do not to start crying. I felt a flood of emotions consume my heart as he pulled me even closer. I wanted this, him to hold me, and it felt so wonderful. I was so happy, I could cry. But at the same time I was so sad I could cry. He wasnt doing this because he felt the same was he? No he was concerned for my health. I could hear it in his voice. He wanted to keep me warm and nothing more. I imagined us lying in a bed together in a warm home. He was my husband, I his wife. I saw a bulge in belly indicating I was with child. He had his hand on my belly, carressing it so carefully, His eyes glued to my stomach in wonder as he looked upon the safe haven his child was resting in. He leaned over, kissed my belly and looked at me with all the love from his heart in his eyes as his hand carressed my face.

A hot tear stream slipped from my eye and over my face, down to my ear. I was glad I wasnt facing him. He would really think something was wrong. I thought about my vision. _A family. A family. A family. I repeated in my head. MY family. MINE. My family. My family with Kakashi. Our child. Our children._ No matter how many times I repeated it, it didnt sound strange in the least like I had thought a few days ago when I was telling myself I needed to make more time in my life instead of work. I couldnt imagine the word family with anyone else. I tried. It sounded too strange to me in a scenario with any of the other eligible men in the village.

I imagined Sai. I saw him calling my "Ugly" while I was pregnant and going through those horrid hormone changes. I threw him out. I imagined Yamato. I saw him trying to play with our children. He did the flashlight thing that always creeped Naruto out. Our kids were traumatized. Shikamaru... There was no emotion in our marriage and everything i said to him was "a drag". Chougi ate us out of house and home. Garra... fuck that. Back to Kakashi. I saw the same vision of me pregnant and us spooning in the bed. Then I saw him in a training field with a little boy, _OUR _little boy. He was training him in many of the various jutus he knew. The chidori like Sasuke, The rassangan like Naruto. It was perfect. I saw him sitting fireside playing with a little girl. Crawling on the floor letting her ride his back. "Faster daddy!" as she kicked at his sides.

I suppressed a small giggle. It was so adorable. I saw myself reading a book to our children, he at my side making the faces to indicate what the charaters were doing, making the children laugh. He and I kissing our children goodnight, tucking them into bed. Waiting for the children to go to sleep and retreating to our room and making the most passionate sweetest love ever. Falling asleep in his arms, the way were were right now. Waking up to the sun hitting our faces in the morning. Snuggling closer as we will it to go away. The children running in and jumping on our bed shouting for us to wake up and play with them. When Kakashi would go on missions, the children would cry, but we would do things for him for when he returned.

The little girl and I were making cookies, The little boy was sneaking off with one of them, trying out the shadow clone jutsu, attempting to make hundreds of cookies like his uncle Naruto's shadow clones. Oh Yes, Naruto would definitely be the uncle. "Sexy No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted in my vision... ummmm ... well, mayyybe I will have to talk to him about certain techniques to NOT train my children...

Without warning, the skies unleashed and the rain was pelting the tent, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at Kakashi. He was dead asleep with the most calm and serene look on his face. She would swear he had a smile that would put an angel to shame under that mask. I looked at him carefully. The thoughts said it all. I touched his face gently. "I know my answer" I said quietly. I loved him. Yes, in that way. I loved him. I knew I could never be as happy with anyone as I was just _THINKING _about what could be. Now I was faced with a problem. I had finally come clean with myself and figured out that there really was something in my heart for him. But now, that I realized it, I was crushed because there was no way he loved me back. The tears began to fall once more, accompanied by soft sobs that I could not hold back. The harsh rain seems to dull them out, so I didnt think he would hear.

Kakashi P.O.V.

I lay there thinking about my earlier daydream at dinner. Thinking of watching Sakura warm my home and my heart. It was perfect. I tried to remain still so she would think I was sleeping rather than dreaming about her being my wife. She would probably beat me senseless if she could read my mind. All previous thoughts that had depressed me the other day, thinking of why we shouldnt be together were gone. I dont even remember what they were. I know teacher and age were two, but they didnt depress me anymore. I felt as though they werent an issue. Did I really affect her so? Is she snuggling up to me beacuse she is cold, or because she wants to? I didnt know but I sure wasnt going to complain.

Even if she was only doing it because of the cold, I would still be happy lying here pretending the other scenario.

I thought about all of the things tht have happened between us in the last three days. Before that we were just friends. Now... I was falling for her. I really think I lo ... I mean I am thinking of her as my wife. Do I love her? ... she touched my face. _"I know my answer"_she said quietly. Without even thinking to myself what she was talking about, it was like she had answered for me, I felt like she was answering the same question I was with the same answer. My eyes shot open. "Answer to what?" I asked. She jumped and almost screamed as i startled her. "I thought you were asleep!" She said breathlessly. "No, I was just thinking" I replied. "About what?" You looked very peaceful." She said

Should I tell her the truth? Tell her what I was really thinking about? What was she talking about when she said she knew her answer. "You first. What were you talking abut when you said you knew your answer?" I said to her.

Sakura P.O.V.

I cant tell him. I just told myself for crying out loud! I cant risk our friendship. He is the best friend that I have. Ino is great, but she is still a bitch. What do I say?

"Just that I knew my answer about you hurting Sasuke" I blurted out. Yes, good cover.

"Oh" he replied. He almost sounded dissapointed. "Do you?"

"No, I think I hurt him enough. Uchihas dont take rejection very well."

"Yes, that is true" Kakshi stated looking amused.

"So what were you thinking about? I gave you your answer."

"Nothing, just about certain things I dont want to discuss."

"Oh, ok" I said dissapointed.

I moved back into the spooing position with him and snuggled up toght, wondering if I had just blown my chance to tell him. He draped his arm over my waist and placed his face in my hair.

**You are really going to sit here and deny yourself the chance to tell him how you feel when he has his arms around you?**My inner stated

He doesnt feel the same way

**How do you know? You dont know if you ask.**

I cant take that risk. If he doesnt, not only is the rest of the mission going to awkward, but so will our friendship when we return to the village.

**So when you are on your way back, it may not be raining and he will probably sleep outside out of respect for you. When do you think you will get a chance like this again?**

I dont know. Why dont you shut up and mind your own business.

**Um, Hello dumbass, Your business is my business.**

I sat there having a heated argument as to why I should or shouldnt confess my feelings towards Kakashi right then and there. Finally my inner won the battle. I looked over at him. He appeared to be asleep, but I had fallen for that once already. "Kakashi?"

"Hnph" He mumbled out. He was asleep or almost there. I decided to let it go. I laid there listening to the rain hit the roof of the tent as if it were crying out all the tears of frustration I was holding back. Im not sure when but I drifted off to sleep.

Kakashi P.O.V.

I woke up a little before sunrise. All was quiet outside, so I figured the boys hadnt awaken. I looked down at Sakura, cuddled in my arms. Her face against my chest like it was yesterday morning. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were puffy. She had been crying sometime in the night. I guessed it was from her little spat with Sasuke yesterday morning. I silently vowed to myself that he would never hurt her again. She was fast asleep. I leaned over and lightly kissed her temple. I wanted to keep kissing my way down to her lips, but if we were to ever have a first kiss, I wanted her to be conscious for it. I figured if we couldnt find her a tent in the small village we were heading for (_Which I wasnt going to look too hard for_) Then I would confess to her how I felt.

I didnt want to risk our friendship, but at the same time, I didnt want to go without knowing what could have been. I wanted a chance to see those children become fact instead of fiction. I wanted to see her and I in a home together. I wanted to show her how I really felt about her. If I didnt tell her how I felt, there would never be a chance of those things becoming a reality. I had to know. Not today, but soon. I sighed as I looked down on her angelic sleeping form. I would let her go wash up first this time, then send Naruto and Sasuke down, then myself. I would make sure she was never left alone with that bastard again.

She began to stir. She moved her head up where her lips were on my neck. I wanted to grab hold of her right then and ther and kiss her. She tightened her grip around me. "Dont go, Im sorry, I shouldnt have. Please forgive me. I can make it go away. I will make it go away. Just dont leave me Ka..." Her eyes bolted open.

Ok Heres another chapter :) Thanks again to quarterdark for the awesome reviews on each chapter! You have given me the extra inspiration to keep going. Im getting excited myself about the next chapter! Im going to keep working on it. I hope to post more tonight, but we will see how tired I get ...


	7. Bad Dreams, Dust Clouds and Shopping

Another great big thanks to quarterdark for all the great reviews. Im working on my third chapter tonight, and i intend on publishing it tonight too. I know there are allot of typos, but as i said before, i dont really have patience for long chapter stories. I didnt intend this one to be so long, but I have so many ideas and its playing out in my head as i write it, so I am doing my best. I would prefer to get this thing written completely and then go back and correct errors. Some people may be saying they are falling in love too fast, but if you have ever had a good friend that you have thought the world of, and you love them as a friend, it doesnt take long. My husband and I are proof of that. Besides, I dont have the patience to write weeks and weeks of them slowly falling for each other. ;) Please enjoy, review and tell me what you like to see from me in this story. I dont know how much longer it will go, but only time will tell...

I do not own Naruto

Kakashi P.O.V.

She tightened her grip around me. "Dont go, Im sorry, I shouldnt have. Please forgive me. I can make it go away. I will make it go away. Just dont leave me Ka..." Her eyes bolted open.

What ... the ...

What was she dreaming about? I think she was going to say my name... Sorry for what? Make what go away? Why would I leave her? She looked at me shocked. Her eyes full of tears. "Are you ok? Did you have a nightmare?" I asked her. She nodded then closed her eyes and two tear drops fell. My hand immidiatley reached up and brushed them away. She fell into my arms and began to weep. I held her close as I sat up, pulling us into a sitting position. I pulled her into my embrace and held her tightly. I held her there for a few minutes, letting her cry it out. When she started to calm down, I pulled back a bit so I could look in her face. I wiped her tears away and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Why would you think I would ever leave you?"

"What?" She asked startled.

"You were talking in your sleep."

She looked mortified. "What did you hear?"

"I think you were talking to me in your dream, You were apologizing, saying you would make something go away and you were begging me not to leave you"

She looked so defeated. She clasped her hands to her head. "Shit" She muttered through her teeth and she tried to suppress a sob.

"Sakura... What were you dreaming about? Pleasse tell me. Please be honest. I wont be upset. I promise"

She sat there for a few minutes before getting a hold of herself. "I cant talk about it right now. Im going to the river to get washed up. Im sorry"

She got up and unzipped the tent and exited. I had a fairly good idea of what the dream was about as I had been awake for a little bit and my thoughts were beginning to process more clearly. I wanted to hear if from her though. If I was right, she did feel the same way. That settled it. I would tell her as soon as possible. I still wanted to hear it from her first. I climbed out of my tent and began to clean up the camp site. The boys were still sleeping. I figured I would wake Naruto in a bit so he woud be awake to watch Sakura while I went to the river. I couldnt have her and Sasuke alone, especially not right now. She was too fragile at the moment. I had never seen Sakura really break down like that except when Sasuke had left.

I waited for her to come back before I woke Naruto. I wanted to ask her once more. After a few more minutes of waiting, she stolled back up the hill from the river. I walked over to her. She looked up at me.

"Please tell me" I pleaded.

She turned her head to the side as if embarressed.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me. I gently grabbed her chin and pulled it up to look at me. "Please dont make me beg, Im sure it isnt a pretty sight"

She laughed lightly and then returned her gaze into my eyes. I could get lost in those eyes.

"I cant Kakashi. It risks too much."

"If I say it first will you say it then?"

She looked at me surprised. She was about to open her mouth when Naruto screamed like a little girl. We both turned to look. Naruto had jumped up, yet again taking his tent with him. He looked like a cheesy halloween ghost running around completely terrified of something. Sakura busted out laughing. I hated that our moment was ruined, but it was so wonderful to her her face contort into the beautiful laugh. I would have given anything to see her smile this morning. I couldnt suppress the laugh as Naruto blindly ran into Sasukes tent, taking it down with him. Sauske shouted in pain and Naruto trampled him, still screaming.

"What the hell!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto came back around again. Sasuke had sat up and didnt see Naruto coming back again. Naruto slammed into Sasuke, toppling over. Once again, the fighting sasu/naru dustcloud began to form. Sasuke was shouting at Naruto, Naruto was still screaming. Sakura walked over to where Naruto's tent was. She saw an adorable fukky little caterpillar in Narutos stuoid sleeping hat. She held it up to show me. I began to bellow out laughing as the dangerous dust cloud came near me. I moved a few inches and let it pass.

I told Sakura I was going to go down to the river since it would be a while before the boys stopped fighting. Seeing Sakura the way she was this morning, knowing that Sasuke had made her this way before, I wasnt stopping the fight this time. I would let Naruto beat his ass to a bloody pulp while I took my morning wash. Sakura nodded, eyes never leaving the dustcloud, completely amused.

After I finished washing, I headed back up the hill towards camp. The dustcloud began rolling downhill towards the river. I moved aside and let it through. I amusingly watched as they fell into the water, cussing, coughing and sputtering. "May as well do your washing while you down there, Well be there in a few hours" I shouted down to them. I walked back up to the camp. I had hoped to continue where we left off. Sakura was on the ground, still laughing. Not wanting to ruined her fun, I smirked as I watched her. I wrapped up the boys tents and packed them up. I sat watching her as her laughter started to die down.

I didnt want her to stop. Her laugher was music to my ears. THE SPOT! It donned on me. I walked over to her. "Your not done laughing yet..." I sat next to her and began to tickle that spot I found during our sparring match. She roared into another fit of laughter. I sqt there tickling her for what seemed forever.

"KAKASHI SENSEI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA CHAN?" Naruto bellowed out. "She was laughing so hard from watching you two, she fell over. I was trying to help her up." I guessed they bought it because they went about putting their packs on their backs, getting ready for us to leave. I helped Sakura up and we followed suit. Once we were all ready. We took to the trees again.

Around two hours later we had reached the small village. I told the boys to go look around town to get a feel for the place and Sakura and I would do the same and search for a tent or her. There was a diner directly across the street from where we stood. "We will meet here for lunch in 4 hours. Try not to kill each other." I told the boys. They grumbled and waved as they took off. Sakura and I headed down the busy streets of the town. I wanted to hold her hand, but she had taken her pack from her back and was holding it close to her stomach with both hands. Made sense since we were there to investigate a string of robberies after all. I saw a novelty book store. I knew there would be icha icha in there. I looked at her with puppy dog eyes as I clasped my hands together in a begging motion.

"Fine, but Im not going in there"

"Im not leaving you alone."

"Well then forget your little smutty books." She said with a sadistic grin.

"Would you rather act out my fantasies for me then?" I retorted back with an equally sadistic grin. "I havent read icha icha in days. Ive been very respectful towards you with it, but I can only take so much." I said with a smile.

"ARGHHHH! Fine!" She grabbed my hand and stomped towards the book store.

I smiled at not only the fact of her agreeing to go into the store, but also because she was holding my hand, dragging me towards a book store that sold icha icha. It was a fantasy come true in both aspects. True I am a romantic at heart towards her, but I am still Kakashi Hatake ... Pervert. Some things change and some things dont.

We entered the store and a man and his wife behind the counter greeted us. "Hello! If you need anything, please let us know!" I nodded as Sakur asked "Which section are the icha icha books?" The man and his wife looked at each other surprised, looked back at her holding my hand. She still hadnt let it go. I could tell she was aggrivated because I felt tiny bnes in my hand screaming they were about to break. The man and his wife looked back at each other and smiled mischeviously. "Second to last Isle, In the very back." The man stated. Sakura nodded as she drug me back there. When we reached the section she lt go of my hand, pointed at the icha icha books and spat "Pick out your smutty books so we can hurry up and leave!"

I tried to suppress a laugh. She looked like a cherry covered in pink cotton candy. She was fuming. I wasnt sure if it was because of me wanting the books or because she didnt want to be in there. The lady came over to Sakura and asked her to come with her. Sakura followed. I stood there looking at the books. Trying to figure out which one I wanted. I sat there for along time, thumbing through them, completely forgetting that Sakura was with me. Finally I looked up and noticed her a few isles over with the woman. The woman seemed really amused and Sakura's face was a bright pink. What in the hell, I wondered.

She looked up at me. "Are you ready?" She asked. I nodded. I couldnt decide so I decided to buy the two I couldnt choose between. She walked down her isle as I walked down mine. I watched up at the counter as the man frantically stuffed things into a bag. Sakura met me at the end of the isles. I noticed she had 3 books in her hands, intent on purchasing. The woman ran up to the counter and stuffed a package into the bag the man had been putting things into. "Right size?" he whispered. She nodded and smiled. As we reached the counter, they resumed to their regular shopkeeper stances and smiled at us. I placed my books on the counter and grabbed Sakuras from her hand and placed them with mine.

"I could have gotten that, you know"

"I know." I smiled as I placed the money on the counter.

The man handed us the bag they had been frantically stuffing things into. "We are the owners of this shop and we would like to give you this bag. It has some great things in it that we are pretty sure you could use." The man said. "Free of charge" The woman smiled. Sakura looked confused as did I. I accepted the bag after they placed our books in with it. "Have a good night" They chimed in together as the smiled at us. I walked outside baffled. We would look in the bag after a little bit. I had a sneaking suspicion that I shouldnt open it in public as I had realized when we walked in it was not only a book store but an 'Adult" store with things other than books. Anything they had to give us was surely not something for just anyone to see.

"So what did you get?" I asked her.

Sakura P.O.V.

I blushed. "She said its 'icha icha' for women. A little more romance and a little less smut. Still some smut, but not nearly as much as yours."

Kakashi looked as though someone had told him he had a twin brother. I knew what was going on in that head of his.. 'Shes going to be reading too? Maybe she will take the ban off of my smut reading around her'

"Only in private!" I ssaid to him. He sighed but seemed somewhat relieved.

"Where to next?" He asked.

"Lets just walk and see what there is, whats in that bag anyways? They were acting awfully sketchy."

I swear I saw a blush creep to his face. "later" was all he said. I didnt like this one bit. I hated surprises. Especially the kind I figured were sitting in that bag. Several people who had saw us leave the store looked at the size of the bag. The men smiled and nodded at Kakashi, The women giggled and smiled at me. What the hell was in that bag that they knew about and I didnt..

We continued to walk down the street, looking at all the shops. We came upon a candle shop and Kakashi headed in. I followed. Finally, something I would enjoy going into and wouldnt be scrutiniezed for. There were many tables of various sizes with different types of candles. Some were scented, some were just colorful, meant for decoration. He walked over to the scented ones. I started browing the colorful decorative ones. I founf a beautiful gold and red one the would match my bedroom perfectly. I picked it up and started browing some more. Kakashi already had an armful of orange and white colored candles. They were plain so I figured they were scented. He had also grabbed a bunch of plain tiny white ones. I had never seen a man so enthused about candles.

He walked up to the counter. He began talking to the woman. I decided to keep browsing. He wasnt paying for mine again. It was nice but this candle was a bit on the expensive side. I couldnt do that to him. The woman went into the back room and he turned to me. "See anything you like?" He asked. I nodded. "Im still browsing, but ill be done in a minute" He smiled and nodded. The woman came back out with some special foil colored cloth. She wrapped the candles in it. "This should protect them from the heat while you are traveling." She said. Kakashi paid her and I walked up. "Are you traveling too?" "Yes Ma'am" I replied. "Ok Ill wrap yours in it too." She went to the back room again. "For your bedroom?" Kakashi asked. I nodded. "Its beautiful. It will match perfectly" He said. I smiled.

The woman returned, wrapped my candle up and I paid her and we left. For hating shopping, I really looked like a person who loved it People probaby thought he was my husband, and all three bags were mine. He had his two large bags and I my small one. I stopped looking at the names of the stores. I didnt want anything more to have to lug back to Konoha. The plan was to spend the day looking around, then tomorrow we would get to work on our investigation. "We are staying at an inn tonight. I spent a little too much money, so do you want to share a room?" His question floored me. I didnt believe for one minute he spent too much money. His candles were cheap. I saw the prices and his icha icha and my books werent very expensive either.

It isnt that I wouldnt mind, it just took me by surprise since I knew he was lying about the reason. We had been sharing a tent together the past two nights and I had grown rather accustomed to having him next to me while we slept. "Ok, if you are really that low on money" I replied. He nodded. "Lets go ahead and find an inn and reserve the rooms. The boys can reimburse me when we meet with them for lunch." He said. I agreed. We found a cozy little Inn a few blocks down. We entered the lobby/sitting area. A little old woman who reminded me of the one from the diner yesterday morning came out. "Hello! One room?" she asked. "We need three if you have them" She looked confused. Kakashi added "The other two are browsing the shops right now." She smiled as she nodded. "Unfortunatley I only have two rooms left." "That will be fine" Kakashi said.

She handed him the keys and he handed her the money. As we walked up to our room to put our things up, Kakashi stated "Sasuke is NOT sleeping with us when Naruto wakes him up from snoring." I laughed. He unlocked the first room. There was a bed barely big enough for two people to comfortable sleep without being next to on top of each other. "Uh Oh." Kakshi said as he headed to the other room. It looked the same. I roared with laughter. "Ohhhh The boys are gonna be pissed! Here comes the fight over who gets the bed!" I said with complete amusement. Kakashi smirked. We went in and sat our things down. "Well, you and I are sharing the bed regardless. No floor sleeping for us" He said with a smile. Butterflies erupted in my stomach as I tried to imagine us sleeping on that bed together and how.

We headed back to shop browsing. We looked around for a couple of hours until time to meet the boys for lunch. We sat down and Kakashi said they would have to share a room. They groaned and gave their part of the money owed to Kakashi. He failed to mention the size of the bed. They probably wouldnt have paid him. We ate lunch and talked about the places in town. Sasuke and Naruto had said they wanted to look around some more, so Kakashi and I headed back to the room. Kakashi had told them to be back by dinner. The lady running the Inn had said she was making dinner and it was free of charge to all Inn stayers.

We got back to the room and I plopped on the bed. Kakashi announced he was going to take a shower. I told him I would go after him. He must have spent an hour and a half in there. I was about asleep when he came out. "Dont go to sleep just yet" He said. I smiled as I got up and headed for the shower. I probably spent close to an hour in there myself. I started towel drying my hair as I looked over at him laying on the bed.

Kakashi P.O.V.

I laid there watching her dry her hair, remembering the other day when I saw her stark naked, doing just that. She looked so beautiful. I knew we had a couple of hours before dinner so I figured I would continue our conversation for early this morning. She walked over to me and sat down on the bed. She got a sudden realization expression to her face.v"Where is that bag?" She asked. Oh no. Not now... She got up and grabbed it before I could stop her. I sat up as she turned the bag over, emptying the contents onto the bed.

She yelled out "What the hell!"

Ok thats it for now ;) Will start on the next chapter either in a few hours or later tonight. Depending on how the day plays out. Please review! 


	8. What's in the bag?

I do not own Naruto

Kakashi P.O.V.

She got a sudden realization expression to her face. "Where is that bag?" She asked. Oh no. Not now... She got up and grabbed it before I could stop her. I sat up as she turned the bag over, emptying the contents onto the bed.

She yelled out "What the hell!"

I looked down onto the bed. I wasn't as surprised as her. I had a hunch what had been in there. A variety of sexual lotions, A book of the Kama Sutra, A long feather, fresh rose petals, A bag full of strawberries dipped in chocolate that had been kept cool being wrapped in a tempertaure controlled cloth, and a gown that was much like her black one at home, but this one was a crimson red color that was equally as sinfully delicious.

I felt a lump form in my throat I just couldn't seem to swallow. I stared down at the contents on the bed and looked up at her, expecting her to blow her fuse at any moment. Her eyes were locked on the items strewn on the bed, her face as red as a cherry and she was biting her lip. She looked up at me finally. "What the hell?" She managed to squeak out, much softer this time. I just couldnt fight down the urge to laugh. Between laughs, I said "I guess they figured we were looking to out a little spice in our love life since you were dragging me in, asking for icha icha." "What love life? We arent fucking!" she said. _'Not yet at least'_ I said to myself.

"Well, we shouldn't waste them" She said as she opened up the bag of strawberries. She plucked one out and put the tip in her mouth. "Mmmm oh my god" she mumbled ask a trail of strawberry juice slip out the side of her mouth, down to her chin and down her neck. I was beating myself senseless trying to fight back the urge to jump up and lick it all the way back up to her lips. "You got a little something..." I pointed to the side of my mouth. She took her hand and wiped the trail back up to her lip with her index finger. I felt that bothersome stir deep within me again. "You will spoil your dinner.." I managed to whisper.

Sakura P.O.V.

**Hmmm, he sounded a bit weak when he said that. Perhaps you are turning him on. Eat the strawberry slower. Use your tounge to visibly lick the chocolate for him.**

SHUT UP INNER!

I was having none of her nonsence right now. It did sound fun to tease him, but dinner was going to be soon and I had the rest of the night to eat these strawberries. My inner suggested I feed him one as well. His eyes looked almost tortured. I tried my best to look innocent. "Are you ok Kakashi?" I asked. He just sat there, unresponsive, still staring at my lips. "Kakashi?" "Yeah... yeah. Im fine." I took the rest of the strawberry in my mouth and pulled off the green leaf and threw it in the trash. There was a knock on the door. "Sakura Chan, Kakashi Sensei, were back." Naruto said through the door, I started to go open it as Kakashi cleared his throat. I turned to look at him.

He nodded down to everything on the bed. "Shit" I said as I scurried over and began stuffing things in the bag. "Be there in a minute" I yelled. I took the bag and stuffed it under the bed. Kakashi opened the door just as I had sat on the bed. Naruto walked in and Sasuke trailed. "HAHAHAHA! You guys are gonne sleep on that?" Naruto said laughing hysterically. Sasuke grimaced. "I wonder who will win the fight for the bed" Naruto said to Sasuke who remained in an uptight pissed off look. "Wait til you see your room" I mumbled under my breath. Kakashi tossed Naruto the key to their room. "Well go in after a while, We just thought we would come bother you guys for a bit. Just wanted to be sure you two were behaving." Sasuke said with a devious smile.

"Behaving?" Kakashi said surprised. "Did you think I was ravishing poor little defenseless Sakura?" He asked amused. I glared at him. _'Poor? Defenseless?'_ What was he getting at? He knew I was nothing of the sort. He looked at me and winked. Whatever, I thought to myself. Naruto and Sasuke sat there and told us about their trip throughout the village. They had observed that quite a few shops near the end had been robbed in the past week. Many had closed up as they had nothing to fall back on. I felt so bad for these people. But we were here to help, so my determintion for this mission was as strong as ever. "The guy who sells tents has closed up too, so your kinda screwed Sakura" Naruto said.

I had completely forgotten to look for one today. I swore I could see Kakashi smile, but I wasnt sure. "Ok, well surely it wont rain on the way back. I can sleep outside." I saw him let out an inaudible sigh. His shoulders slumped an inch. Not noticible unless you were looking at him, but both boys had their attention on me. Kakashi sat up straight. "Ok we need to discuss this mission and what we are doing tomorrow. Naruto, Sasuke, you will go to the crop fields and aske the men if they know anything."

"Yeah, yeah, you and Sakura will" Sasuke said, sounding very pissed.

"Will not be paired up tomorrow. Sakura, you are to go into the bakeries and shops that women mostly shop at. I will visit the shops that attract the men. We will ask around as much as we can to try and figure out what is going on. Try to stay discreet about it though. Dont make it obvious that you are asking questions. The thiefs may end up being the ones we ask. Pretend you are travelers who are thinking about making this town your home, and you would like information."

Kakashi went over more details with us and by the time we were finished, it was time for dinner. We all walked downstairs to the dining room. The plates were sat on all of the tables. It was pretty full after all since there were only two rooms left. People sat there talking about their day, or other mindless chatter. We made a note to try and listen as much as we could in case there was any vital information. We ate in complete silence as we listened. Once finished, we headed back up to our rooms.

Kakashi P.O.V.

"Im stuffed and tired. I think I am going to bed" I said. Giving the boys a hint for them to go to their own room. "Im still hungry" Naruto said. "So am I for some reason" Sasuke agreed. "Theres a little diner down the street. You wanna come Sakura chan?" Naruto asked. "No, Im pretty full right now" She replied. "Ok, well be back soon." Naruto said as I shut the door. I turned to see Sakura was sitting on the bed, with that bag again. She dug into it and threw one of my icha icha books on the bed. She pulled out one of hers. "Reading time" she said as she pulled out the bag of strawberries again.

Ok, this sounds interesting. I sat down on the bed and grabbed my book. She had already thumbed to the second page of hers. We sat there reading in silence, her grabbing a strawberry every so often. We had been reading for close to 30 mintes when an unmistakable smell reached my nose. She was aroused, which in turn made me start to get aroused. As I red, the brunette female character in the book, became a pink haired girl in my mind. The male had gone from having pure black hair to having silver hair, like my own. Suddenly reading icha icha was giving me a stiffy for the first time. I decided to stop reading. I watched her. I was sitting at the head of the bed. she was sitting at the foot of the bed. I had a sidways view of her.

I watched as she turned a page and he breathing strted to pick up a bit. I really wanted to know what she was reading about. "Read to me" I said to her. She looked up and over at me surprised. "What?" She asked.

"Read to me, you appear to like it"

She blushed and looked down at her book. "Read your own book! This isnt your style of reading."

I smirked, no it probably wasnt, but I damn sure wanted to know what was happening that was turning her on. I watched her intently. I think she noticed because she marked her page and shut the book and looked at me. "What?" She asked with a hint of aggrivation in her voice. "Nothing! I just cant believe im sitting her watching you do what you hated me doing. Thats all" I said to her. "Its not the same. Yours is smut, mine is romance." I laughed. "Its not all smut" I said "Ok, Ill make you a deal. I will read one paragraph of mine to you outloud and you read one of yours to me."

She looked at me and quirked an eyebrow. "Ok, go for it. You go first. It was your idea"

She had agreed.. ok, I needed to find something good.

"Yakishimoto looked into his young lovers eyes. She so resembled an angel at this moment. Kikimara's face became a beautiful shade of pink as he looked down at the ground. Yakishimoto grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him. His lips pressed against her neck. He breathed heavily and began to kiss slowly up her neck. He reached her ear and whispered 'You have no idea how long I have wanted you.' She shivered as he pulled back to look in her eyes. He leaned in once again and his lips were upon hers. Kissing her as though she would be gone if he let go."

"Ok, now you read paragraph from yours" I said to her. She was breathing even harder now. She was trying to hide it, but couldnt. "I need to go to the bathroom for a minute" She said as she got up. I grabbed my opportunity as she shut the door. I began to skim though the page she had marked. I read a hot and steamy passage and figured this is what did it. I took note and placed her book back on the bed to appear untouched. She returned from the bathroom and sat back down on the bed. "Ok, you dont have to read to me, BUT, I still get something in return" I stated.

She looked up at me in surprise.

Sakura P.O.V.

What does he want in return? He grabbed the bag of strawberries. He picked out a big juicy one. He held it out to me. Holy Shit! Is he going to feed me one? I looked at the berry and up to him. He nodded down to the strawberry. I leaned in and looked up at him again. He seemed to be holding his breath. I took a small bite. I heard him exhale. This could be fun, I guess. My inner was still a bit too forward though. I took another bite. This one slower than the last. I looked up at him with the berry in my mouth. His eyes widened. I took a rather large bite and the juices began to trail down my chin again. He started to push himself towards me. His head seemed to follow the trail to see how far it would go. My breath hitched as I felt his breath on my chest as the berry juiced began to trail dangerously low. Heat seemed to pool inbetween my legs as I felt his hair brush against my chin incdicating his mouth was right above my breasts.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Naruto screamed.

Working on the next chapter. May get it posted tonight. :)


	9. Confessions and their Consequences

I do not own Naruto

Sakura P.O.V.

My breath hitched as I felt his breath on my chest as the berry juiced began to trail dangerously low. Heat seemed to pool inbetween my legs as I felt his hair brush against my chin incdicating his mouth was right above my breasts.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Naruto screamed.

No doubt Sasuke and Naruto were back and had seen the size of the bed. They began to cuss and complain. I began to snicker. Kakashi looked up at me. "Im sorry, I dont know what came over me." He got up and headed for the door. I was going to ask where he was going, but the words wouldnt come out. He shut the door and i heard him telling Naruto and Sasuke to be quiet or we would get kicked out and be sleeping in tents again. He told them the rock paper scissor for the bed and tomorrow night they would switch.

Kakashi came back in the room. "Im not dealing with that right now. " He said. I nodded. He came and sat down next to me. It was an awkward silence. I turned to look at him. He looked at me. He removed his ninja headband and tossed it on the floor. He moved his hair out of his eye and moved towards me. I couldnt help but hold my breath. When he finally stopped scooting closer to me, he looked into my eyes. "Tell me about the dream" he said as serious and concerned as could be. I had let it slip my mind today. I looked down at the floor but his hand gently took my chin again and turned me to look into his mismatched eyes. "Please?" he asked. I sighed and continued to stare in his eyes. I loved his eyes. I couldnt lie to those eyes.

"I told you something. You rejected it. You were going to leave and never come back."

"What did you tell me?"

I tried to look away. I didnt want to answer. But I couldnt look into his pleading eyes and not say it.

"Look at me Sakura" he said seriously. Almost demanding, but not.

"I cant.. I just cant" I whispered.

"Please Sakura. I need to hear it"

I looked back into his eyes and felt tears begin to form. This was it. I couldnt lie. I had to answer. The next words out of my mouth would forever alter who we were to each other and how our relationship would be from here on.

"I ... I ... I love you Kakashi Hatake." Tears slid down my cheeks. He immidiatley wiped them away.

"Sakura..."

I knew it. Here it comes. My dream was happening all over again. My heart was shattering into a million pieces. He took a finger to the edge of his mask. As he began to pull, everything stopped. Time stood still. A nose. A perfectly shaped nose, long and slender appeared. The top of a lip. The bottom lip. Such kissable lips. A perfectly chiseled chin. A flawless jawline. The most gorgeous man I had ever seen, sat there before me. His hand moved from my chin to my cheek as he cupped it gently. He moved closer to me until his face was but a few inches from mine.

"I love you too"

...

I sat there in total disbelief. Had I heard right, or was my mind playing tricks on me? Was my heart trying to form an alternate scenario so I didnt have my dream relived? "Say that again?" I asked quietly. "I love you Sakura Haruno"

"Do you really?" I asked just above a whisper.

"Yes I do. I was going to tell you this morning, but you know what happened."

Yes I did. Naruto. It was funny. I smiled thinking back to Naruto trampling Sasuke. Kakashi moved in closer. I felt his breath on my lips. My breath stopped. His lips touched mine. It was gentle and sweet. He pulled back and whispered "I love you, Sakura and I want to tell you that every day for the rest of my life." I felt the tears began to form again. I surged forward into him, burying my face in his chest. "I love you so much Kakashi! I would love nothing more than to tell you that for the rest of my life too!" I was bawling in his arms. He wrapped them against me tightly. Holding me so close. Just like this morning, but this time I wasnt in despair. I was the happiest I have ever been.

Kakashi P.O.V.

"I ... I ... I love you Kakashi Hatake." She said it. I was surprised even though I had expected it. Her tears fell. I quickly wiped them away. This would be the last time she would feel like this. I knew she was terrified that I didnt feel the same way. I wanted to tell her right then and there. But I had to do something first. It was time to reveal my face to her. I was going to kiss her for the first time and it wouldnt be with this mask on. I pulled down my mask. She sat there in complete shock. I cupped her cheek and moved in closer. I looked into her beautiful eyes. "I love you too"

She was like a deer in headlights. She couldnt move. "Say that again?" I have no problem with that. I will happily say it until I grow hoarse and have no voice left. "I love you Sakura Haruno"

"Do you really?" She whispered.

"Yes I do. I was going to tell you this morning, but you know what happened."

A smile crept along her face as she was undoubtedly remember the events of this morning. I looked at that smile. That beautiful smile. I had to touch those lips. I leaned in and pressed mine to hers. It was the most wonderful moment of my life. I had just confessed my love after she had and now we were sealing it with a kiss.

"I love you, Sakura and I want to tell you that every day for the rest of my life."

She flew into my arms, burying her face in my chest.

"I love you so much Kakashi! I would love nothing more than to tell you that for the rest of my life too!"

She was crying again, but this time it was different. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. This was bliss. I held her close to me as I began to lay back on the bed taking her with me. I laid on my back, my right arm underneath her. She on her side, facing me. My left hand took her right hand and our hands clasped together on my chest. We lay there for a few moments in still, quiet bliss. The last thing I remember was staring down at her. She must have been so tired, that all her emotions took their toll on her. She was knocked out. I soon followed.

Ok this one was short, but I got a bit of writers block right now. They love each other, know it and have had their first kiss. Not too bad of a short chapter ;) Please review.


	10. Getting Information

Thanks again to my buddy quarterdark for the awesome reviews! I absolutely love your kaka/saku story! I am on vacation right now, so i have plenty of time for writing. Hence the fast updates ;)

I do not own Naruto

Kakashi P.O.V.

The last thing I remember was staring down at her. She must have been so tired, that all her emotions took their toll on her. She was knocked out. I soon followed.

I awoke eraly morning. The sun hadnt yet risen. I turned my head down to the angel sleeping in my arms. I planned on having more mornings like this. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest. My thoughts were still fuzzy. I hadnt been awake long enough for my brain to start working. I couldnt figure out why the hell I was so happy. More than just my happiness of waking up to her in my arms. I breathed in her scent. I was so happy I bought those Mango and vanilla scented candles the other day. I would have them in every room when I got home.

Then it hit me. Memories of the night before began to flood into my thoughts. Naruto and Sasuke coming in. Discussing the mission. Asking Sakura about her dream. Her crying. Me removing my mask. Love. LOVE! She said it! I remembered her tearful confession and the pain in my heart as I watched her knowing she thought I didnt feel the same way. I remembered confessing to her. Thats where we left off. She was so tired, we hadnt had any time to talk more than the confessions and a kiss. Our first kiss. Sweet and simple. Nothing too heated. The time wasnt right.

My arm had fallen asleep in the night, but I didnt mind. She began to stir. I knew she was waking.

Sakura P.O.V.

I opened my eyes, expecting to see sunlight glaring through the curtains. I was sure I had slept way too long. I felt great. To my surprise, the sky ouside was still dark. I realized my head was on Kakashi's chest and our hands were clasped together. I turned my head to look up at him. He was smiling at me. His mask was gone. He was stunning! "Good morning Beautiful" he said. The events of the night played back in my mind. "Good morning Handsome" I smiled up at him. "I could wake up to this every morning" he said "So could I" I replied smiling at him. We had confessed our love to each other last night. I remembered it so clearly now.

I scooted up a bit and placed a small kiss on his lips. He took both arms and wrapped them around me. In one swift movement, I was laying on the bed, staring up at him. I let out a small giggle as I bit my lower lip and smiled up at him. He reached down and placed another kiss on my lips. His hands were on both sides of me, bracing himself. A bird had perched on the windowsill of our room and was singing his song. I looked over and noticed the sun was starting to come up. I looked up to him again and smiled at him. He was about to say something when we heard a loud thud come from the other room and Saskue cussing. Kakashi got up and went to investigate.

Kakashi P.O.V.

I walked over to the boys room. The door hadnt been locked so I cracked it open. "You boys ok?" I asked quietly. The bed was empty. Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke pulled himself up onto the bed from the floor on the other side of the bed. He must have fallen off. "Where's Naruto?" I asked. I could hear his snoring, but couldnt make out where it was coming from. "In the tub. I wouldnt let him sleep in here. I won the bed and Ill be damned if he was keeping me up all night with that damned snoring. I just rolled off the bed. Im fine." I smiled and shut the door. The sun was climbing up into the sky steadily. The little lady was pushing a cart down the hallway full of towels, soaps and other toiletries. She was placing little baskets with the items in front of the doors of each room.

"Good morning!" She said in a chipper voice. "Good morning" I said back. "Breakfast if cooking right now. My niece has come to help today with the meal. As soon as I finish placing these, Ill go down and prep the dining room." she said with a smile. Noting there were only a few left, I figured I would tell everyone to get ready. I told Sasuke to get up and get ready and to wake Naruto and we would all meet for breakfast shortly. He nodded sleepily. I went back to our room. Sakura was sitting up in the bed. "Everything ok? They werent killing each other?" She asked. "Everything is fine,Sasuke just fell off the bed." She began to laugh. The little lady stopped me as I went to shut the door. "Here are your toiletries" she said with a smile handing me the basket. I nodded and thanked her.

"Good Morning Dear" She smiled to Sakura. "Good Morning Ma'am" Sakura said sweetly. The lady continued on down the hall and I closed the door. "Whos going first?" I asked. "You go ahead" She said with a smile. I went in the bathroom to take my shower. After I finished, she took hers. Then we ventured out of the room to head to the dining room. She grabbed my hand and snuggled closely to me as we walked. Sasuke had come out just after us. He had seen Sakuras move and was furiated by it. He began to stalk slowly behind us. Just then Naruto came bounding out of the room. "Morning everyone!" He shouted with over enthusiasm for anyone to have in the morning. We said the same to him as we kept walking.

Normal P.O.V.

"Are ... are Kakashi sensei and Sakura chan holding hands?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Yes" Sasuke hissed through his teeth.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked.

"I dont know, but I intend to put a stop to it" Sasuke ground out.

"So if she wont have you, she wont have anyone, huh?" Naruto asked in a humdrum tone.

"Damn straight" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I dont nessecerily agree with Sensei and Sakura being together, but if she is happy, thats all that matters to me. Sakura was so happy for Hinata and I when we started dating. Its the least I can do for her. She loved you with all her heart. It's the least you can do for her since you broker her heart"

"I tried to reconcile but she wont have me." Sasuke spat out.

"When did you..."

"The day before yesterday when you and Kakashi were at the river. I tried to kiss her and she threw me"

"So thats what happened?"

"Yeah"

"No wonder she was pissed. You have to realize, shes grown up. Shes not some love struck child like she used to be. Shes a grown woman now. She moved on. You need to do the same. You know I used to have a mad crush on Sakura when we were kids, but as I grew up, and got with Hinata, I just dont think of Sakura Chan that way. She's my best friend, next to you."

"Its easier said than done. And why are you prying? Me and my feelings are non of your business." Sasuke stated as he stormed off towards breakfast.

"We need to find you a woman" Naruto said quietly as he shook his head.

Sakura P.O.V.

Kakashi and I sat at the table. Our hands were still clasped together. other inn stayers began to slowly fill the dining room. Sasuke came down first and sat at the table, stared at Kakashi and my hands and huffed. Asshole, get over yourself I thought to myself. Naruto came in and sat next to Sasuke. "So when did this happen?" Naruto asked, nodding towards our hands. "Last night" Kakashi stated happily. "Did you do it?" Naruto asked with a devious smile. Saskue's fists visibly clenched. "No pervert! Jeez your getting to be as bad as Jariya." I said. "Whats wrong with pervy sage?" Naruto asked. "Nothing" I said, smiling.

"Good morning!" A beautiful girl with jet black hair came to our table with the breakfast plates. She had Green eyes, sort of like mine, but not the exact same. They were a little duller than mine. She got to Sasuke and stopped. He hadnt noticed her. But when she stopped, he looked up at her. His eyes grew large. She smiled down at him. Naruto was busy stuffing his face. Kakashi and I looked at each other and smiled. Sasuke was an ass, but he was still our team mate. Despite all he had done to hurt me, a part of me deep down still wanted him to find his happiness. Just not with me. Sasuke sat there looking at her. She stared down at him and smiled. Her aunt asked her to come help finish putting out the plates. She rushed back to the kitchen.

Sasuke was stunned. He looked almost ... peaceful. He shook his head and was back to his usual "I dont care" face. He began to eat. Kakashi had on his mask that he had slit a mouth hole in. He downed his breakfast as did I. Once we all finished, We stood up and pushed our chairs in and started to walk out the door. The girl came in and grabbed the plates. She and Sasuke halted and stared at each other again. "Would you like to meet for coffee later?" She asked. He nodded. "Ill come back here to get you after I am done with my business." I couldnt believe it. There was actually a girl (Besides me) that he was interested in. She had black hair, so it would definitely be a dominating factor for rebuilding the Uchiha clan if it came to that.

Naruto yelled to Sasuke to come on. They headed off to the fields. Kakashi pulled me to him. "Ill be here in town asking around at the mens shops if you need me. Be careful, ok?" I nodded as he leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead, then my lips. We stood there enveloped in our kiss for a minute or so. Then he was gone. It hurt me to see him go. I didnt want to leave his side. Grow up, its not like your never going to see him again I told myself. I continued down to a dress shop and entered. The lady greeted me and asked if she could help with anything. "I just got here yesterday and I was thinking abut possibly settling down here. This village seems very nice. Is it a good place to maybe raaise a family?" I asked the woman.

She smiled at me. "We have a very nice countryside that would be perfect for that. I wouldnt live here in town though." I looked at her, confused.

"Things havent been very safe here lately."

"Oh?" I asked.

The local merchants have been getting robbed one by one. I am terrified I will be next. This shop is all I have now. My husband passed 3 years ago and we never had any children. If my shop gets robbed, thats it." She said with a fearful look to her face.

"Do you have any idea who is doing it?" I asked.

"Rumor has it, It is some men from the fields. They arent paid very well and worked to the bone. I cant imagine any of them doing it, but it is possible. Most of the men are from a little village down the way and they are all very poor there. They come here looking for work to support their families."

I winced at the thought. If it were true, the robbers were nothing more than poor villagers trying to make ends meet. But still. there was no excuse for roughing the merchants up. And besides, enough merchants had been robbed to make enough money to take care of a whole village. Now it appeared greed was a motive instead of need. I thanked the lady and walked down to the next place. Throughout the day, I pretty much got the same answers from everyone. It was around lunch time. The inn didnt serve lunch, so we were meeting up at a diner. Sasuke and naruto met me in front. Kakashi still hadnt gotten there. Sasuke announced he was going to go pick up the girl and take her elsewhere. Naruto said happily that he had seen a small ramen stand on the way back from the fields.

I was left standing alone waiting for Kakashi. I saw a patch of silver mussed hair from the crowd and sighed in relief. He had his hand behind his back. I eyed him curiously as he came up to me smiling. As he reached me, he pulled his hand from behind his back. It was another bag of chocolate covered strawberries and a single long stem red rose. He smiled in his usual eye crease. "You seemed to like them so well last night, I figured I would get you some more" "Oh, and the rose?" I asked smiling. "Thats just because I love you" He said as he kissed my cheek. I smiled wide enough to split my face in half. "Where are the other two?" He asked. "Sasuke went to pick up that girl and Naruto found a ramen shop." "Just us, huh?" He asked with a smile. I smiled back and we entered the diner. We ordered our food and ate as we discussed our information.

Kakshi had gotten pretty much the same reply as me, although he had actually gotten a decription of a couple of the men. I figured the men werent as scared to talk as the women were, if the women knew anything more than what they had told me. After we finished lunch, we went back to the room. Naruto was there so we decided to wait for Sasuke to discuss all of their information and compare it to ours. After an hour, Sasuke came in smiling. We all three were shocked. "She is quite a pistol" Sasuke said chuckling slightly. "She has Sakura's anger and Hinatas sweetness." I laughed. She was perfect for him. Bitch enough to keep him in line and sweet enough to let him have his authoratative stance as a male Uchiha. Something I would never do.

We discussed our information. Naruto and Sasuke hadnt come up with anything naturally since the robbers were expected to be in the fields, where the boys were questioning. I suggested we all go down to the river and we could swim, have a sparring match, or just something we would figure out along the way. The guys all agreed and we set off. Once we go to the river, Kakshi and Naruto started talking about something. Sasuke pulled me to the side. "Sakura, I .. Im ... Im Sorry" He whispered. I coulldnt believe what I was hearing. Sasuke Uchiha, apaologizing, to someone other than himself. I was floored. "Sorry about what?" I asked. "About everything." he said as he shamefully looked to the ground. "Naruto told me I should be happy for you. I am trying. I think I am, but Im not sure yet." He said. I knew this had to be hard for him, to ever let a piece of his inner feelings slip.

"I really hope things work out for you and her. She seems wonderful. Despite how much I appear to hate you, I dont, and I DO wish you happiness, in a way that I just cant give you." He nodded. I knew he understood. Kakashi came up behind me "Everything alright?" "Just fine" I said with a smile. I smiled at Sasuke and walked down to the riverside with Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke had decided to spar.

Kakashi P.O.V.

I sat down at the rivers edge with Sakura. I looked into her beautiful green eyes. I leaned in and kissed her softly. I pulled her down with me as I laid in the grass. Naruto was laughing, Sasuke was calling him 'idiot' We had our old team back, if just for this moment. With the exception that little Sakura was now a woman and was in my arms. It was a perfect afternoon. Sakura and I had fallen asleep in the grass. The boys had come over to wake us. It was drawing close to dinner time. I hadnt realized she and I had slept this long. No doubt Sasuke was itching to get back to the dining room to see his new friend.

Dinner was uneventful. A great meal of Roast Chicken and vegetables. Still couldnt compare to Sakura's stew from the other night, but it was close. We headed back to our rooms. Sasuke stayed down to talk to Kilala. Sakura had gone in to take her shower. I sat on the bed and grabbed my book and began to read. Once she was finished, I went in to take mine. When I came out I observed her holding up the gown, looking at it. "I would love to see you in it. For real this time though. No dress underneath it" I said playfully. She threw the feather at me.

I walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. I took the feather and dragged it up her arm. She shivered. I dragged it down the other arm. She shivered again. I dragged it up her thigh and she moaned. "Kakashi Hatake, give me that feather" She said sternly. I held it out of her reach. She got up and weent for it. I laid back on the bed holding it above my head. "Oh, you wanna play dirty?" She said. "I can play dirty Kakashi darling" She climbed on top of me, straddling me, Her breasts were dangling in my face barely held in by that back tank she was wearing. She reached and grabbed the feather. She gave me a sadistic grin. I hadnt put a shirt on yet. She dragged the feather from the palm of my hand to my armpit, to my nipple, and down my stomach. I was ready to attack her.

The bag was on the bed still from when she had been looking at the gown. She reached in and grabbed one of the lotions. She studied the label then opened it and poured it on my chest. She began to massage it in. It was cold. She gently blew on the area she had applied. It began to heat up quickly. I started to imagine all the places I could use that on her. She leaned in and kissed me. More than the sweet kisses we had shared so far. This one was passionate, filled with fire. She began playfully nipping at my lip with her teeth. I grabbed her ass and squeezed. She smirked at me through her advancing kiss.

I know Sasuke is an ass, but Im tired of his animosity towards Kakashi and Sakura. So I decided to do something about it. He seems changed, but he isnt. Hes still an ass, but maybe he will be a happier ass ;) Will the next chapter be a lemon? Will they get interrupted AGAIN? We shall see :) Please Review! 


	11. Caught in the act

I do not own Naruto

Kakashi P.O.V.

She studied the label then opened it and poured it on my chest. She began to massage it in. It was cold. She gently blew on the area she had applied. It began to heat up quickly. I started to imagine all the places I could use that on her. She leaned in and kissed me. More than the sweet kisses we had shared so far. This one was passionate, filled with fire. She began playfully nipping at my lip with her teeth. I grabbed her ass and squeezed. She smirked at me through her advancing kiss.

Suddenly Naruto came bursting through the door in a panic. "Kakashi Sensei! I'm sorry to barge in, but one of the shops is being robbed! Sasuke was with Kilala and they were taking a walk and saw the men in the store." It was late, most shops had closed up already. Thankfully they were doing it when no one was around to get hurt, but we were still putting a stop to it. I told Sakura to alert the village leader while Sasuke, Naruto and I went to apprehend the thiefs. She nodded and bolted out the door. The boys and I set off for the store that was being robbed.

Sakura P.O.V.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and Kilala was there waiting for me. "Im going with you" she said. I nodded. We set off for the home of the village leader. I knocked on the door and the house maid answered. I told her I was a ninja and I had to speak with him right away. She led us into the living room and said she would go get him immidiately. "You guys are ninja?" Kilala asked. "Sasuke didnt tell you?" I asked her. "No he didnt do much talking, he wanted to know about me" Before I had any time to reply, the village leader appeared before us in his pajamas. "Whats going on?" He asked. After I esplained to him what was goin on he said "They are attacking at night? They have never done that before. How did you find out about this?" He asked. "I am one of the ninja you sent for from Konoah to help with the investigation." He nodded. "Hopefully we catch them this time. Our town cant take much more robberies." He sighed. I nodded.

Kakashi P.O.V.

We reached the store that was being robbed. It was the bookstore Sakura and I had been to. I thought back to the man and his wife and their kind gesture of giving Sakura and I our "Goodie bag". Sasuke went around back to watch the back door in case they bolted. I nodded to Naruto and with a few handsigns, 5 other Narutos appeared in a puff of smoke. We barged in the doors. There were 4 men grabbing things and placing them in bags. "These are some of the guys from the field" one of the Narutos confirmed.

Sakura P.O.V.

We sat in the living room talking to the village leader about everything that had been happening. Suddenly Kakashi, Sasuke and two Narutos came in dragging four men with them. The village leader got up and thanked the men of team seven. "I dont know what we would have done without you! I cant believe the luck of catching them this fast!" He stated. Four burly men walked in the door. The leader had sent his maid to get some of the men from the village. "We can take it from here" the leader said. "There is a jail in the next town that isnt far from here and we will take them there." "Its quite alright, we can take them there." Kakashi stated.

"No no, I insist. Im sure you have your own families to get home to and Its my way of saying thank you for being so quick about tying this mess up." The village leader said. Kakashi nodded. "We appreciate it, but only if you are certain you dont want us to do it" The leader nodded. "If we have any more trouble, We will be sure to request you all personally. Hopefully we dont have any more problems and hopefully we can get a few ninja in this village soon so we wont have to call for you, I am not ungrateful, but I know its a far trip for you all" Kakshi smiled and bowed to the man. "We will stay out our night here and head back in the morning." The village leader smiled "Stay as long as you like, you are always welcome here." We thanked him and left.

Sasuke was walking with Kilala, Kakashi with me and Naruto trailing behind. We reached the inn and Kakashi, Naruto and I headed back up to our rooms. Sasuke stayed downstairs with Kilala. We walked into our room and Kakashi plopped down on the bed. I crawled in next to him. He looked down at me and smiled. I placed my head on his chest. His breathing began to even out. He was fast asleep. I looked around our room. This room held something very special to me and I hated to leave it. This was were our new life had begun. I snuggled into Kakashi as I let myself fall prey to my last slumber in this room.

I woke up the next morning to Naruto knocking on the door. "Kakashi Sensei, Sakura Chan, we need to get a move on." Naruto was awake before us? How long had we slept in? I gently shook Kakashi. He opened one eye. "Morning sweetheart" He mumbled out. "I think we slept pretty late. Naruto is awake and knocking on our door. Kakashi bolted up out of bed. He opened the door and let Naruto in. Judging by how far in the sky the sun was, it had been a few hours since it had risen. We were at least 3 hours behind schedule. We were in no hurry though. Kakashi began to gather up our things. He packed our bags into our packs and made a final sweep of the room to make sure we hadnt forgotten anything. We headed out and down to the lobby to check out.

Sasuke was talking to Kilala. We told the lady we were heading out. She thanked us for all our help and gave us an envelope. Kakashi opened it and there was the money we had payed forr our stay. Kakashi and I looked up at her. "Consider it thanks for catching the thieves" She smiled. "Kilala said the leader confessed they were thinking of robbing me in a few days. You are all welcome to stay here free of charge any time you visit!" We smiled and started to leave. Sasuke said his goodbyes to Kilala. He would definitely take her up on the offer to stay there as I imagined he would visit frequently. We headed towards the path that would lead us back to Konoha.

Once on the path, we took to the trees. We traveled until dusk and found a spot to make camp for the night. Naruto set up the tents, While Kakashi and Sasuke went to catch the fish for dinner. It was my turn to tend to the fire. We all sat around the fire that night, laughing and having a great time, just like we did in the old days, the only differences were that we were a little older, Sasuke was actually smiling and laughing a little bit and I was snuggled up to Kakashi. The trip home would be a lot less stressful, now the tension between Sasuke and I had been eased, as well as Kakashi and I were now honest with each other about our feelings that had developed. The were there all along, they just lay dormant, us suppressing them. Kakashi suppressing his for what I was sure of him only looking at me as a former student, and mine suppressed by my life consumed by work.

After dinner, We headed to our tents. This would be the first night Kakashi and I would spend in the tent together as what we were now. I was definitely looking forward to it. I wasnt sure if we do anything on the naughty side, but I would be happy just laying in his arms. Kakashi settled in under the covers, I followed. He porpped himself up on his side and reastedd his head on his hand that was propped up by his elbow.

"So what are we going to do when we get back to Konoha?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you want to announce to everyone right away, or let them figure it out, or hide it?"

"I would never want to hide what I feel for you Kakashi"

"Neither would I."

"I say we let them figure it out, if they ask, we tell them the truth. With Ino's ever observant eye and loud mouth, it wont take long."

He chuckled as I did. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Who would have ever thought we would leave on a mission and return as a couple" He said. I nodded. "I surely didnt think it. Hell, I was just thinking before we left tht I needed to spend less time letting work consume my life and make time for friends, possibly someone special in my life, and then a family."

"A family?" Kakashi asked.

"Y-yes, do you want a family someday Kakashi?"

He caressed my cheek. "With you, of course. I have to admit I have alreay imagined what our children would look like. Not intentionally, they just popped into my head."

"Me too!" I said, slightly shocked that he had already seen our children in his mind like I had.

He smiled. "Its a ways down the road, but Its defnitely something I want."

I settled into the covers, very satisfied. He hugged me close and buried his face in my neck. I sighed happily. We drifted to sleep after a few minutes. My dreams consisted of Kakashi and our one-day-to-be family.

The next morning we awoke and followed our usual routine. He woke, I woke. We greeted each other, All took our bathing sessions at the river and helped clean up the camp area and set out to the trees again. It was an rather uneventful day as we traveled a little quicker than usual. Naruto was leading the way and we were trying to keep up. I was certain he was ready to get back to his ichiraku ramen stand and Hinata. Later that evening, we were close to Konoha. We would be back before lunch. That night, Kakashi and I just cuddled with each other and talked. Finding it funny that Sasuke and Naruto hadnt broken into a fight since we left. Ever since he met Kilala, he seemed a bit less of an ass. He still have his moments with his non chalant-ness, but that was Sasuke. Just like how Kakashi had become towards me, but he still liked icha icha. And now I had begun to read something in the same category. The three of us had made some changes.

The next morning, I awoke and Kakshi was not in the tent. Curiously, I poked my head out. What I saw sat me into a shock.

I know this chapter kinda sucked, but Im not good with fight scenes (The capturing of the bad guys) and taking them to the next village over. Later on I may come back and update with the additional scenes. Please dont be too harsh with me ;) A lemon just doesnt seem right at the moment, but lemon seekers, have no fear, it is coming. Very soon. Please review! 


	12. Coming Home and Rushing to Dinner

I do not own Naruto

Sakura P.O.V.

The next morning, I awoke and Kakshi was not in the tent. Curiously, I poked my head out. What I saw sat me into a shock.

We had camped relatively close to the river. I could see it from the tent. I saw Kakashi and Sasuke facing towards the river, side by side. Kakashi was giving him a fatherly pat on the shoulder. I could tell Sasuke was talking, but I couldnt hear. I knew Kakashi thought the world of Sasuke before he left to join Orochimaru. I also knew that a couple of days ago, Kakashi was ready to rip him limb from limb. I smiled at the fatherly/son show of affection and decided to crawl back into the tent and wait for Kakashi to return.

Kakashi P.O.V.

I had wanted to stay snuggled up to Sakura this morning, but Sasuke had cleared his throat outside of the tent and asked if he could speak with me. Reluctantly I crawled out of the tent. Curious though as to what he wanted to talk about. He was ready to destroy me days ago as I was him. We walked over to the bank of the river and watched it flow as he began to explain his decision to me. I was slightly surprised, but understood it clearly. He said he wasnt quite ready to announce it to Sakura or Naruto yet. He knew Sakura would take it better than Naruto, but he wasnt ready yet. I respected his wishes and vowed not to tell Sakura anything about it. "You had better tell them soon though. Sakura now holds a new power over me that I havent yet figured out how far my control runs with. I dont know how long I can keep it from her." I said to him as I patted him on the shoulder. I was proud of him for his decision. It was a very loyal one. He had his own selfish reason, but there was also a non selfish reason with it. His selfish reason could be easily forgiven though.

He nodded and replied "I will tell them as soon as I discuss it with Hokage sama." I smiled at him and turned to head back to my tent. I stopped about two feet away from him, or backs still to each other. "I'm proud of you Saskue." I crawled back into my tent. Sakura was sitting up. "What was that about?" She asked. "Youll find out once we are back in Konoha." "It isnt bad is it?" She asked, sounding worried. "No. Nothing bad." I smiled at her. Well, I think we should get ready to head back. We can skip the river bathing since were only a couple of hours from home. Besides, you probably wouldnt be comfortable bathing with the boys and camp being this close to the river. I nodded. I hadnt thought about that when we made camp here last night. I dont think any of us had. We were tired and beat. We had maybe only taken two five minute breaks before Naruto was taking off again.

We cleaned up the camp and set to the trees again. Within and hour and a half, possibly two hours, the gates of Konoha came into view. "Hinata, ramen, here I come!" Naruto shouted. I knew it. "Which one to go to first?" He asked curiously aloud to no one in particular. "You better go see Hinata first. Maybe she will go have ramen with you." I said with a smile. Sasuke announced he was going to see Lady Tsunade about something. He said he would give the mission report for us. Kakashi smiled and thanked Sasuke but reminded him that the team leader had to be present when the mission report was turned in. Sasuke nodded and took off. "Where to? Your place or mine?" Kakashi asked. "Doesnt matter to me, whichever you prefer" I said to him. "I think well go to your place. You have a new pack with a safe compartment for your keys, so no accidents will happen" He said playfully and I playfully punched him in the arm.

We reached my apartment and I pulled out my key and unlocked the door. As it swung open, I stepped inside and turned around "No accidents! See?" I stated in a sarcastic tone. He smirked at me and walked in. I went to my bedroom and emptied some of my pack contents onto the bed. I unwrapped the candle and placed it atop my dresser. It accented my room much nicer than I pictured it would. Kakashi walked in and placed the books on my nightstand. I placed the rose he bought me in one of the books I hadnt started to read yet. It had already began to wilt, but i was going to press it and save it. He sat down on my bed as he watched me unpack. I took the red gown from the bag and headed to my closet. "Awww, you arent going to try it on?" Kakashi said teasingly. "You want to see me in it that badly?" I asked in a pity based tone with a devious smirk on my face.

He got up and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Have dinner with me tonight."

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Nowhere. Lets stay here." He said in all seriousness.

"Ok, what would you like to eat?" I asked.

"Anything you want to cook sweetheart."

I smiled. "I need to go to the market. I have nothing here."

"Thats ok, I need to go home myself and unpack. After I shower, I will meet you ver her. Sound good?"

"Perfect." I said with a smile.

He leaned down and kissed me. "Ill see you in and hour or two"

"Ok" I said as I looked up at him. God he was gorgeous.

He grabbed his pack and left out the door. I grabbed my keys and money and left my apartment. He was already gone. I rushed to the market to buy the ingredients for tonight. I was passing Ichirakus ramen shop on the way to the market. Hinata and Naruto were just stepping out. "Hey Sakura chan! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Naruto asked. His arm was draped around Hinata's shoulders. "Going to the market for groceries. Im fresh out of everything." I replied, not wanting to stop my speedwalk. "Wheres kaka-sensei?" He said in a devious tone. I turned to look at him. Hinata was blushing furiously. "He went home to shower." I replied. "I-I-I-Im really h-happy for you S-Sakura" Hinata sputtered out. No doubt Naruto had told her. It was only a matter of time now. I didnt care.

I reached the market. Grabbed and paid for the items I needed and set off to the flower shop. I dreaded seeing Ino right now. She would want to stand there and talk, and when she saw what I was there for, the questions would never stop. I considered forgetting that stop, But I really felt it was important.

*Ding* The bell above the flowwer shop's door rang. Alerting Ino that a customoer had entered. "Welcome to ... FOREHEAD!" Ino shrieked in excitement. "Hey Pig" I replied.

Kakashi P.O.V.

I had taken to the roof tops again. I was in a hurry. I told her a couple of hours, but I was in a hurry for some reason. I reached my apartment and opened the door. I dropped my pack on my bed and rushed to the shower to turn it on. I left the water running while I unpacked so it would have time to adjust the temperature. I took out the candles. Oh no! The little white candles are still with Sakura. I had placed them in her pack, because I didnt have room in mine for them. Oh well, I had my scented ones. That was the important thing. I walked throughout my apartment, making sure to place a mango and a vanilla candle in each room. I had left the "bag" at her house. I placed my icha icha novels on the end table next to my bed.

I went to the shower. When I was finished, I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to my closet. I pushed my everyday clothes aside and in the very back, was a pair of black dress slacks and a white dress shirt with grey stripes. Next to it was a grey turtleneck sweater. I stood there for a second, considering the two. I finally decided on the dress shirt. It was a bit too warm for the sweater yet. The nights had been quite chilly lately, but I wasnt planning on coming home til morning, if then. When I had dressed, I grabbed one of the many masks in my dresser. I put it on. It was coming off as soon as I got inside her house, but on the way there, it would stay. I glanced at the sun though the living room window. It was almost setting, signaling my time to get going. I grabbed a bottle of wine and headed out the door.

I felt nervous to my stomach. Why was this any different than the past few nights? Because we were alone. No, we were alone in the hotel room and in our tent at night. Because Naruto and Sasuke werent there? No I didnt think that was it either. I finally decided on the fact that it was because we were back home, starting our lives together, in front of all our friends. I decided to walk to her apartment rather than take the rooftop express. Genma, Ymato, Asuma, Gai and Iruka were all heading no doubt towards the bar. It was the guys usual drinking night. I partially dreaded what would come next when they saw me. A wolf whistle sounded my way. I looked over at them and waved, continuing my brisk walk. "Coming out for drinks, Kakashi?" Yamato asked. "Not tonight" I replied. I swore I could have heard their jaws hit the ground. I could feel their eyes staring a hole into me as I continued the walk towards Sakuras.

As I neared Sakura's place, I could smell it. She was making that delicious stew again. I inhaled sharply as my stomach growled. We hadnt had lunch yet and it was dinner time. I knocked on the door. "Come in" her voice sounded from the kitchen. I opened her door and walked in. I walked to the left and into the kitchen as I pulled my mask off. I almost dropped the bottle of wine. She was in a black dress with a grey sash around the stomach, skin tight and slightly above the knees. It had very thin straps holding it on her shoulders. It dipped down her chest to reveal that she definitely had something there, but didnt advertise her cleavage. The back of the dress on the other hand, well, I should say lack of back. The thin straps were laced from side to side, like a lace on a shoe. They zig zagged down her back until they met the grey sash, resting abover her ass. Her hair was up in a bun, curls spiraling down, here and there. She stood there stirring the pot, but hadnt looked up yet.

Sakura P.O.V.

I heard him knock and told him to come in. The stew was almost ready. I gave a few last stirs. And looked up to greet him. I couldnt move. The spoon hit the floor. He stood there, in dress shoes, dress pants and a dress shirt. It was tucked in. He was wearing a belt, and a tie. The shirt cuffs were buttoned. He even appeared to have done something with his hair. It still fell over to the side, but it seemed to fall neater. He was maskless which made my heart stop. I had already seen him maskless, but it surely had not gotten old. Suddenly my after dinner plans seemed like they were perfect for this night. I was slightly unsure earlier, but now there was no doubt in my mind. I was glad I had stopped in the flower shop. Even though I had to endure Ino's pestering as to why I was making this purchase.

He snapped out of his daze and I mine. He walked over to me. He leaned down and picked up the spoon and tossed it in the sink. He took his hand and cupped my cheek. "I would say you look beautiful, but that is an understatement. I cant think of a word to decribe you right now." I smiled and blushed. " I can say the same for you, You are ABOVE handsome." He leaned in and kissed me softly. His lips began to kiss their way to my neck. His stomach growled. "Eat first" I managed to breathe out. He reluctantly pulled away. He went and sat at my small table. I grabbed another spoon from the drawer and spooned the stew into the bowls. I placed his in front of him and mine at my seat. I sat down and looked at him and smiled.

Kakshi P.O.V.

She had a single, long, white candle on the table burning. A candlelit dinner. Very nice. I noted. We sat there and ate our dinner, unable to take our eyes off of each other for more than a few seconds. Once finished, she got up and put the bowls in the sink. "I hope you saved room for dessert" She said. I didnt see anything in the kitchen indicating there was dessert. "Sure, I can manage some dessert." I replied. "Good" was all she said as she came up to me. She handed me the wine bottle and grabbed two wine glasses she had set on the counter before she brought the bowls to the table. She took hold of my tie, gently, as not to choke me. I rose from my seat. She turned around and began to walk, pulling my tie over her shoulder. She led me to the bedroom. She pushed open the door and I lost my breath.

Ooooh, whats going to happen now? Is it finally lemon time? Surely they wont get interrupted this time. Will they? Please review and stick around for the next chapter! Im currently writing it. I cant wait! Can You ? ;)


	13. Reading is very produtive

Thanks to Fanficfreak747 for the review. I know, Im evil. I stopped at the good part. I started on this chapter and you will soon see why it is so long. ;) I have been updating like crazy. In 3 days I have submitted 13 chapters. I am literally dreaming about kaka/saku. Not that I am complaining or anything. I hope you are satisfied after you read this chapter :D

I do not own Naruto

Kakshi P.O.V.

She took hold of my tie, gently, as not to choke me. I rose from my seat. She turned around and began to walk, pulling my tie over her shoulder. She led me to the bedroom. She pushed open the door and I lost my breath.

She had done exactly what I bought those little white candles for. She had them placed all over the room, lit. The room glowed a beautiful contrast between orange, yellow and red. Fresh rose petals decorated the floor and bed. The lotions were on the bedside end table, next to her books. She led me to the bed and carefully pushed me onto it. She gently pushed me chest as I laid back onto the bed. She climbed up and straddled me. She placed a kiss on my lips. "Black or red?" she asked. Not knowing what she meant, i said black. She announced for me to pour the glasses of wine. She headed out of the room. I didnt know where she was going, but I followed instruction and poured the wine.

A few moments later she came back in the room. She came over and sat by me as I handed her the glass of wine. I noticed something was different about her, but I couldnt put my finger on it. She sat there sipping her wine as I did the same. She sat the glass on her bedside end table. I followed and placed mine on the table on my side. I turned back to her and she climbed into my lap. Her arms snaked around my neck as she planted a kiss on me that should have caused a fever.

She began to part her lips and nibble on my bottom lip. I took that as a hint and opened my lips. Her tounge slid in, rolling over mine. My tounge began to gently massage hers back. Her grip on my neck tightened as she pushed further into the kiss. My left hand found her lower back, My right, her ass. Both pressed firmly as I aided her in her quest to further deepen the kiss. As my hand felt her back, where I should have felt skin, I felt lace. It donned on me. Red or black. I moaned as I realized just why she had left the room and what was waiting for me under this dress. I had chosen the right color. It was the black one that I had wished almost a week ago that I would be the first and only one to see her in it. My wish was coming true. I liked the red one very much, but the black one deserved to be first as it was part of the reason I had began to realize there was something there.

I remembered back to that jealous feeling I had as I stared at it hanging in her closet. I had supressed the feeling as soon as it came to me, but as the days followed, it became harder and harder to supress those feelings. Im so glad I finally gave in and let them out. She began to moan softly into my mouth as the kiss kept building. I returned the moan. She pulled back to inhale. As she did, I took my chance and dove for her neck. I placed kisses up to her ear and down her neck to her chest. Pretending that stream of berry juice was trickling down her chest as it had a few days ago, I dragged my tounge slowly up her chest to her neck, licking away the invisible juice that existed in my mind. She let out a breathy moan.

Sakura P.O.V.

My inner thighs were on fire from the heat radiating from my core. I wasnt sure if he could feel it, but I was actually afraid it would burn him. He didnt seem to mind as he began to slowly nibble on my ear. I couldnt supress the moan that escaped my lips. Without missing a beat, he reached over and grabbed a bottle of lotion. Im not sure how he knew whih one to grab without looking at them. Maybe just luck. He poured a little on the spot on my neck, just inches from my ear. He rubbed it in for a few seconds, and then blew on it. I felt my core try to grab on something that wasnt there. My eyes rolled back in my head as my head was thrown back. I was thankful his hands were still on my back and ass to brace me. I would have definitely fallen in the floor.

He chuckled sadistically. "And thats just your neck, I havent even gotten to the rest of you" His statement had my head spinning. I knew more was coming, but the pleasures I was experiencing had my imagination blocked as to what pleasures were soon to come. He began to kiss my lips again as his hand moved from my ass up to join the other one. They began to untie the zig zag straps on the back of my dress. Once the last loop was let loose, my dress automatically fell to my hips. His breath hitched as he looked down at my breasts, which he could see very clearly though the lace. I was very aroused and my nipples announced it. The perked out through the lace as if in salute to the man who had grabbed their attention. "Oh god, Sakura" He growled out almost low enough to not hear. He lunged forward, taking on in his mouth through the lace.

I immidiately gasped at the new and wonderful sensation surging from my sensitive buds, to my core. I was going to melt in this mans arms. I began to feel dizzy. I looked down at him just as he was switching to the other side. He kept a firm grasp with one strong hand on the small of my back as the other moved up to tweak the nipple he had just finished ravishing. I almost lost it in his arms. I cried out as I began to grind against his growing bulge. He groaned as lust filled eyes stared up at me from my breast. I looked at him though my hooded eyes, equally full of lust, no doubt. He grabbed hold of me and flipped me over so I was lying on the bed looking up at him. He had a sexually sinister look about him as he grabbed the remaining half of the scrunched up dress from my hips and snatched it off of me in one swift move. He was careful to throw the dress where there were no candles, but his look remained the same.

He fidgeted with his tie, then pulled it off in another swift movement. The belt came next. Both were thrown to the dress. He had removed his shoes and socks earlier while I was changing. He pulled his shirt out from his pants, letting it hang out, he undid the cuffs of his sleeves and unbuttoned the first three buttons at the top of the neckline of his shirt. He looked absolutely edible. This had to be the forbidden fruit that was talked about so much. He looked so fucking sexy! He lowered himself to me again, placing his growing manhood up against the area that seemed to get hotter and wetter by the second and had began to throb with desire.

I wanted this man right now. I wanted all of him and all he had to give.

Kakashi P.O.V.

I stripped off all of the accessories. All I was left in was shirt, pants and boxers. All she was left in was the gown and some black panties. She looked sinfully angelic. She was yin and yang. White skin against black lace. My self control was slowly slipping with every second. But I couldnt take her just yet. This woman deserved the best I could give and I was going to give her my all. She looked up at me with anticipation. I leaned down and reached my hands underneath her gown. I grabbed the waistbands of her panties on the sides of her hips and slowly began to full down. Soft pink hairless lips were slowly exposed to me. The more I pulled, the more it glistened. She was so wet. The cool air hitting her wet lips sent her into a shiver.

I grinned as I lowered my head towards her slick heaven that eagerly awaited my touch. I gently licked one lip. She moaned as I watched her fists grip the comforter and her toes curled into the fabric on both sides of me. I licked the other one earning another moan. Music to my ears. She wimpered as my tounge traced the crease where her lips met. I leaned in further. My tounge began to separate the mounds of flesh that hid her most sacred of places from me. I moved upwards, inching towards her little bundle of nerves. I felt it touch my tounge as she cried out. "Oh God Kakashi!" Her hips bucked as the nerves sent their overwhelming signal to her brain. I pressed my hand firmly on her abdomen to hold her down.

I took her clit into my mouth and began to suck gently. She cooed, gasped and moaned. I began to suck harder as I moved a finger to her center. When my finger touched her opening, Her hand shot down and grabbed mine that was holding her down. She almost screamed. I began to slowly insert my digit into her hot and moist opening. She gripped tighter and her moans escalated with every inch i gave her. I was buried into her up to my knuckle. She seemed to be having a hard time breathing. I held still for a moment, letting her catch her breath before slowly withdrawing my finger and pushing it back into her with light force. She cried out. Sucked in her breath and let loose again as I pulled out and plunged deep within her.

I began to wiggle my finger around inside of her. She began to squirm, sucking in a breath and letting it loose in a scream as I found her sweet spot. "Oh God KAKASHIIII! *GASP* Please dont stop!" I had no intentions on stopping my ministrations just yet. She was going to cum in my mouth before I would stop. I began stroking her sweet spot as my tounge thrashed over her tiny nerve bundle. Just a couple more strokes and she let loose.

Sakura P.O.V.

White. Stars. Something snapped deep within me and everything went white. My orgasm washed over me like a giant wave crashing. His tounge was moving at an inhuman speed and his finger was stroking a spot with in me I had no idea I had. I was glad he found it though. I had never had an orgasm like this before. As I began to come dow from my high, he pulled his finger out slowly. I groaned. His tounge left my clit. I whined. I had remembered a scene from the kama sutra book. Oh yes, I had thumbed through it when Kakashi wasnt watching yesterday at the camp site when he went to bathe. I had come across an image of a woman taking a man into her mouth. I had read about it in my book too. Reading and seeing are two different things, but together, I had a pretty good idea that I knew what I was doing. I know that I am not an expert, but I would try to return the effort he had just spent on me.

I asked him to lie down on his back. He did as I asked. I began to unbotton his shirt. Once I reached the last button, I moved my hands to the center or his cheast and spread the fabric to the sides, revealing that gorgeous upper body to me. I nibbled at one of his nipples. He let out a breathy sigh. I trailed my tounge down the center of of his chest, over his belly button, to the edge of his pants.

Kakashi P.O.V.

Her breath was tickling my navel as her tounge danced just above my pants. She couldn;t possibly be thinking about... _ZZZzzziiipppp _... I couldnt even finish processing the thought before she was reaching in my pants and licking her lips. My eyes grew huge as she grabbed the object of her soon to be affection. She looked up at me through sultry eyes. She pulled my member into plain view. Her eyes grew huge. "Geez Kakashi! Are you part horse?" She asked completely serious. "My hand wont even wrap all the way around it!" She exclaimed. I could help but smile at her. She eyed it for a few minutes as if calculating the safest way to attack it. Finally she sunk her head down to the bottom of my shaft. Her tounge slid out and drug its way up. Her tounge traced the well defined head. Any thoughts I may have had running through my head dissapeared. All that was left, was the woman I loved, giving me the most amazing feeling.

Her mouth stretched wide as she tried to take the head into her mouth. She was able to fit it in. Once she had me in her mouth, she began to move her head in dizzy circles. Her eyes were mostly closed, but every so often, her gorgeous green eyes would open and she would look directly at me. Once satisfied with my reaction, she closed her eyes and began to focus on her ministrations. I would hold my head up to watch her, but my head would continue to throw back as I would suffer a moan. She had grabbed the flavored lotion, and had lathered her hand with it. She placed her hand directly below her mouth, grasping the shaft. As her mouth moved down, so did her hand. Once she picked up a steady rythm, She added a wrist flick to her movement, making her hand do a sort of spiral thing.

It almost sent me over the edge. I couldnt contain my labored breathing anymore. My breathy pants were coming out ragged, accompanied by the occasional groan of utteral pleasure. It felt so good, but I had to stop her, or she would send me spiraling into an intoxicating bliss of release. I gently lifted her off of me. She looked concerned. "Your _TOO _good" I reassured her un-asked questioning. She smiled and I saw a twinkle in her eyes. I figured missionary would be fitting to start out with. I knew I would have to continue to switch positions to give myself time to cool down inbetween switches. She was completely intoxicating. My realease was dangerously close with every passing second. But I wasnt through giving her my all just yet.

I laid her softly on the bed. I moved a stray hair out of her face and looked into her eyes. "Sakura I love you so much." She looked up at me with a soft gaze fitting an angel. "I love you too Kakashi" She said with a sweet smile. I positioned myself between her legs. I caressed the side of her face while gazing into her beautiful eyes. She returned the gaze with aas much awe as I was. I positioned the head at her entrance. She sucked in a pleasured breath that hissed through her teeth. I slid it up to her clit and moved it in lazy circles. She began to moan. I slid it back to her entrance. She was getting wetter with every passing second. "Are you ready?" I asked her softly. "Yes." She said without a second's hesitation. I slid the head inside her tight passage. Her back arched as she tried to supress a moan, but failed. I grunted as her tight walls clamped down. She was so tight. I may have more problems holding my control that I thought.

I began to slowly push in. My hand cupped her face. I kissed her lips then slid all the way in in one swift movement. I swallowed her pained scream. I sat there for a minute. Just kissing her and holding her cheek. "Does it still hurt?" I asked. She nodded as a tear threatened to fall from her eye. I should have stretched her more. She wasnt a virgin, but she had not been with more than one man, one time. She was still as tight as a virgin would be. Only minus the hymen. In a way, I was glad she wasnt one. I certainly wasnt and I sure wouldnt want her to give me something I couldnt return. The guilt would have swallowed me whole. "tell me when your ready. We have all night" I said gently as I kissed her. She nodded. I experimentally flexed myself inside of her. Her squeezed-shut eyes opened as she gasped. A few seconds of doing that and she began to visibly loosen up. "I think its ok now" she said as a smile came to her face. I slowly pulled out as I searched her features for any contortion of pain.

Nothing but pleasure and anticipation. That was all I needed, I moved back in a little quicker, but still slow enough for her to adjust. I continued to slowly push into her as I kissed her over and over again. I wanted to slam into her, but right now, I wanted to show her the softer, more romantic side of making love. It was a beautiful thing, especially when she was involved. After anout 10 minutes of the slow lovemaking, her hips began to slowly buck back into me. She was ready for the second phase. I began to pick up my pace. Her pleasured sighs became whimpers. I picked up some more. Whimpers became soft moans. More. Moans to cries. I gave it all I had. Moans contorted to pleasured screams.

I watched her scream my name underneath me. It was beautiful. The think sheept of sweat coated her skin, making her glow in the candlelight. I watched the way her breasts bounced with each thrust. After a few minutes in this posistion, I decided to switch up. I took her from her back, and positioned her on her left side. Her left leg straight, inbetween mine. I lifted her right leg up and held it to my chest. I began to pound into her in this new angle. She screamed and thrashed about as the head of my cock rubbed her sweet spot over and over. Only seconds later, she was screaming my name, her walls clamping down on me. She was gripping the sheets as if holding on for dear life. I would definitely remember this position.

I began to slow, contemplating the next position to place her in. "All fours" She panted out. I smirked down at her. Sounded like a plan to me. I helped her turn over on her stomach and she pushed herself up. I Slipped in and begane to fuck her in the animalistic form I was craving from the start. I looked down as I watched my cock penetrate her over and over again. She lost her strength as he next orgasm crashed into her. Her ams collapsed and she was laying with her ass up in the air, me fucking her like I would never have the chance to again. I was close. Very close. She was worn out. I didnt want her to get to the point that she was so tired she couldnt enjoy it. I flipped her over, while still inside her. I sat on the bed, my legs underneath me, I placed her on top of my lap, facing me, in a sitting position. I grabbed her ass cheeks and helped her to push up and down on me. I pumped up into her as well. She buried her head in my neck. She was close again. Her clit began rubbing against the small patch of hair leading from my belly botton the my groin. She threw her head back and screamed my name again. I lost it. It was my turn to see white.

Her inner walls clamped down on me, spasming, I felt my release hit me. I shot my seed deep inside of her which only added to her orgasm. She seemed to go forver, milking me for something I had just given all of to her. She began to come down from her high. I laid her tired limp form onto the bed. Pulled out of her slowly. She groaned as did I. I fell beside her on the bed. She used the rest of her strength to crawl up to me and place her head on my chest and clasp her hand to mine over my chest. Before she was able to fall asleep, I asked "Wher in the hell did you learn to give a blowjob like that?" "I saw pictures in the Kama Sutra books and I read the graphic details in my book." She replied half asleep. "See my smutty books arent all that bad." I said to her. "No they arent" she said as she snuggled up to me. I smiled. Kissed her forehead and whispered that I loved her so much. "I wu oo tuh" She mumbled out against my chest. With in a minute, she was asleep. I sat awake, watching the little white candles burn themselves out one by one, taking in the event that had just happened. As the last candle went out, I was out too.

Yeah, Yeah, I said I wasnt updating til i got some sleep, but DAMMIT! I cant sleep! It kept playing over and over in my head. NOW I am going to sleep. I MAY do another lemon chapter later from Sakura's P.O.V. I may bring out the kink in her after she has read the kama sutra book. I didnt really see too many openings in this one to use her P.O.V. It played out better in my head from kakashis p.o.v. The story isnt over just yet, but for all you Lemon seekers, This ones for you. I hope you liked it. I am beat. My fingers are hurting from typing. Nighty Night and PLEASE REVIEW :D


	14. Breakfast and Announcements

Sorry its taken me so long to update. Had started this chapter and somehow it didnt get saved. So I am rewriting it. I think its starting out better the second time around anyways. Had a shower scene in the other one, but i dont want this story to be nothing but lemons from here on out. Dont worry, I am going to do another lemon soon. I am a bit of a perv and lemons are great, but I also want this story to be a story. Sorry if I left anything out in the lemon chapter. I was writing it half asleep. I read over it and realized some errors. When I finish the story, I think I will come back and edit it. Family came this weekend, so that has postponed my update too. Finally though, I got it and here you go :)

I do not own Naruto

I smiled. Kissed her forehead and whispered that I loved her so much. "I wu oo tuh" She mumbled out against my chest. With in a minute, she was asleep. I sat awake, watching the little white candles burn themselves out one by one, taking in the event that had just happened. As the last candle went out, I was out too.

The next morning, I awoke to the smell of eggs and possibly .. no it was bacon. I crawled out of bed and stepped into my boxers, pulling them up. I stumbled the short path down the hall to the bathroom.

Sakura P.O.V.

I could tell he was awake now as I heard the bathroom door shut. The eggs and bacon were cooked and all I had left to do was squeeze the orange juice. I grabbed the oranges and cut them open, squeezed the juice into glasses and placed them at the table along with the plates. About that time Kakashi came into the kitchen. "Smells great" He said as he smiled at me. I loved seeing that smile without judging the smile behind a snug mask and by the crease in his eye. He came over to the table and sat down. We ate as we looked at each other in another new light. The love between us was now one step stronger after last night. As we sat there talking about what we had planned for the day, Naruto rushed in through the door.

Ugh, Now that Kakashi and I were a couple, I may have to change my lock. The thought was quickly gone as I saw Naruto trying to catch his breath. Kakashi was beet red, sitting there in his boxers in front of Naruto. Kakashi ket his back to Naruto, hoping he wouldnt notice there was no mask. Naruto didnt seem to notice. He also didnt make any remarks about me being in a tight tank and a pair of pajamas, and the fact that Kakashi was at my house early in the morning eating breakfast with barely any clothes on. I knew whatever he had to say was important.

"Gramma Tsunade wants to meet with all of us in her office as soon as possible. She said its very important!" Nruto huffed out.

"I had planned on turning the mission report in today. Shes never said anything before about me being a day late with it." Kakashi said his back still to Naruto.

"Its not about that, I dont think. She said it has to do with Sasuke." Naruto said.

I was slightly worried, but figured that worrying would get me nowhere. "We will head over there in a few minutes." I said as I got up and grabbed mine and Kakashi's plates and placed them in the sink. I turned back around to grab the glasses and Naruto was gone. I placed the glasses in the sink. Kakshi got up and walked over and hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek while I rinsed the dishes. "Im going to put my clothes on and go to my house to change. Lady Tsunade would wonder why I show up at her office in dress clothes this early. Ill take a shower there." "You should really bring a pair of clothes to keep over here for situations like this" I said as I smiled. "Yeah, you should do the same" He said with a chuckle. "When you come over to my place tonight, bring a pair of clothes to keep there." I smiled. I was going to see him again tonight. He thanked me for breakfast and went to my room to put on his clothes.

I went in my room and grabbed a pair of clothes out of the closet. I placed them on the bed and walked over as he was hopping, trying to get his other pants leg on. He fastened his pants and stopped to look at me. I hugged him and kissed him. "I love you, see you in bit." "I love you too Sakura. I may be a little late to Tsunade's but Ill try not to take too long." I nodded and headed for the shower. After my finishing my shower, I went to my room to dress. He was gone, but I knew he would be. I finished dressing and headed out the door.

I reached the Hokage building and went straight up. I knocked and she told me to enter. Kakashi wasnt there yet, but Naruto was and so was Sasuke. After a minute, there was a knock on the door. Lady Tsunade said to enter. I expected Kakashi, but it was Yamato and Sai. "Ok, all of the team is here except Kakashi. Where is he? I knew his punctuality phase wasnt going to last" Lady Tsunade sighed. I wanted to defend him, but I wanted her to find out about us with him there. "He was at Sakura's this morning eating breakfast" Naruto said as if he were stating the obvious. I froze. "He was with y..." A knock came at the door. "That had better be you Hatake!" She said sounding a bit aggrivated. Kakashi entered. A feeling of relief washed over me. Not only that he was here, but he had entered at the right time. "We will discuss that later" Lady Tsunade said. Kakashi looked puzzled.

"Now that the complete Team 7 is here, I have an announcement to make." She said as she glanced over at Saskue. "Sasuke is leaving for good."

Sorry its a short one, but you know I have to leave it with a cliffy. And no better cliffy than this even though some of you who have read the whole story have already figured it out. ;) Please review!


	15. Blessings and Broken Hearts

Forgot to thank my buddy quarterdark and alice-hyuga for the reviews on chapter 14. Thank You so much for the awesome reviews! Its your awesome reviews that give me the initiative to update fast :)

I do not own Naruto

Sakura P.O.V.

"Now that the complete Team 7 is here, I have an announcement to make." Tsunade said as she glanced over at Saskue. "Sasuke is leaving for good." I felt bad, but nothing like I had the first time he left. I wasn't crushed.

Kakashi P.O.V.

The whole room was in shock except myself, whom Sasuke had told by the river yesterday morning, Lady Tsunade who he had told yesterday after we got back, and himself. "WHAT?" Naruto shouted. "Naruto, let Lady Tsunade speak" I said. "The small village from your mission has no shinobi at its defense, and Sasuke has chosen to move there so that he can start training some of the villagers there to become Ninja." She said to everyone, but mainly towards Naruto to answer his question. Naruto looked as if he wanted to say something, but he held back. "I may come back, but I dont know. If I can train the villagers and feel confident that they can manage without me, then if I have not made it my true home, I might return. But I cant promise anything." Sasuke said to Naruto.

I saw tears form in Naruto's eyes. Sakura ran to him and hugged him. "At least it is a noble reason this time and we can always go visit him. Last time, we couldnt. We didnt know where he was. The lady at the inn has offered us free stays at the inn. If you have a week off and Lady Tsunade agrees, you can always go see him." I watched Naruto grab a hold of himself as he hugged Sakura back. I was very proud of the both of them. They were actually taking it much better than I had thought.

Lady Tsunade spoke up "Kakashi, Yamato and Naruto, I expect you to accompany Sasuke on his move to help him with his belongings. Sai, you already know I am sending you out on another mission. Sakura, Sasuke has told me that you need a little more time for yourself so I am reassigning you. Someone has already taken your place as of this morning. You will begin your new station in the children's area of the hospital first thing in the morning. Its less hours and less stress. I would send you along with the team, but the childrens ward is very short staffed right now and I need you to write up the mission report as Kakashi will not be able to. I know I dont usually accept reports for anyone except the team leader, but this time, I am making an exception. I know Kakashi would sign off on whatever you say. Everyone is dismissed except Kakashi and Sakura. The rest of you pack your things and head over to Sasuke's to help him finish his packing. Kakashi will be along shortly."

The team all bowed and left leaving Sakura and I with Lady Tsunade. "What were you doing at Sakura's this morning? Something happened on the mission. Naruto and Sasuke were not surprised when it was said that you two were together this morning. Sai and Yamato looked confused. I know what was going through their heads when they quirked their eyebrows. Its going though mine too."

I sighed. I hadnt expected to tell her so soon, or tell her by being questioned. I reached over and pulled Sakura to me, placing my arms around her. "We are a couple, very much in love, Lady Hokage. I hope that you will give us your blessing, because I cant live without her." Sakura looked up at me, happy tears in her eyes. "I cant live without him either Lady Tsunade" she said in a firm tone.

Tsunade's eyebrow rose as she shifted her gaze between the two of us, her eyes finally resting on me. "I hope you both know what you are doing. I would threaten you not to hurt her Kakashi, but I already know if you do, it isnt me you need to fear. My young apprentice has easily surpassed me on many levels. I dont know if I like it, but you are both old enough to make your own descisions and its about damn time you two started showing some interest in someone. So yes, you have my blessing. You both consume your lives entirely too much with your professions. That is why I have given Sakura a different position. Sakura, I am sorry to take Kakashi from you right now, but it is an easy mission. He will be back in about a week. Besides, you need to focus on your new position. You are being trained in the morning."

I felt so much better about everything right now except being taken from Sakura, but like Lady Tsunade said, I would be back in about a week, and we would pick up where we left off. She dismissed us and we left. With my arm still around Sakura, she sighed in relief. "Im glad thats over. Shes the ONLY person I was worried about finding out. Im so glad she gave us her blessing though." "Me too" I added as I kissed her hand. Once we left the Hokage building, I pulled her into me and hugged her tight. "Im going to miss you, but Ill be back soon. I love you Sakura" "I love you too Kakashi. Im going to miss you too, but I have some plans to surprise you when you get back" She said with a sinister look on her face. Knowing exactly what she was talking about, I felt a stir within me. Not now, I dont have time. I knew my week would consist of haunting thoughts racing through my brain of what she could possibly be planning. This mission just went from a fast and easy mission, to a long and tourturous one.

We kissed again and parted ways. I headed back to my apartment to pack my things.

Sakura P.O.V.

I was devastated that Kakashi was leaving me. I knew it couldnt be helped, but this was just something I would have to get used to. We were both Konoha shinobi and there would be times that we would be sent out on missions when the other coudnt go. I should just be thankful that it is not a dangerous mission and that I know he is coming back to me. My walk home was a long one. At least I would have plenty of extra time from work to put my devious plans together for when Kakashi returned. I smiled as I thought of my plan. Right now, I felt the urge to get with the girls. It felt like a girls night out. I changed my direction from apartment bound, towards the flower shop.

*DING*

The bell over the flower shop rang. Ino was arranging some flowers and turned around. "Forehead!" She shouted gleefully.

"Hey Ino Pig, what are you doing tonight?"

"Im meeting Chouji and Shika at the bar. You wanna come?"

Well, it wouldnt be a girls night after all, but I did want to be around my friends so that I didnt focus on being without Kakashi. I wanted to tell Ino about us, but I also didnt feel right saying anything to anyone without him with me. I would just go out and have a good time.

"Sure, Pig, that sounds like fun"

"Oh my God! Your actually coming out?"

"Yeah, Tsunade gave me a different job at the hospital to give me more time off"

"Did you request it?"

"Well, I was going to, but Sasuke had beaten me to it."

"You know, Sasuke seems different since he got back. He seems nicer. He came in earlier and bought some roses. I have been doing some experiments on the roses and I have bred some that can stay pretty and fresh for at least a week without water. He bought them. I was really confused. He also complimented me saying that I had mor brains than he gave me credit for. I would have punched him if I hadnt realized he was giving me a compliment. Who was he buying them for?"

"Someone he met in the village on our mission." I already knew it. Ino looked puzzled.

"He's leaving, you know. Hes moving."

"Are you serious? When?"

"They are leaving right now. Kaka.." oops, I almost blew it. She noticed. Quickly covering myself I said "Kakashi, Yamato and Naruto are joining him to help him get his things there." I had almost said Kakashi was going, but when she found out the other two were going, she would wonder why I only mentioned him. Ino focuses too much on the underneath. Thats how she figures things out. Thats also why she is such a gossip. She figures things out pretty quickly. I would have to be careful around her until Kakashi returned.

"Oh, ok. I would ask why he isnt saying goodbye, but it IS Sasuke."

I nodded. "Hey, do you mind if I ask Hinata to join us tonight? Shes been without Naruto almost a week and now shes going to be without him another week. I figure she could use some company"

"Thats a good idea, I hadnt thought about it, but then again, I did just find out Naruto was going out again. Good thinking forehead."

"Alright, I'll go tell her now. We will meet you at the bar a little past sunset."

"Sounds good!" Ino paused and then threw her arms around me. "Im so glad your coming out. I really have missed you!"

I was a bit stunned for a minute. Ino doesnt usually hug me. I hugged her back. "Im glad too" I said as I smiled. She was a bitch, but she was the best female friend I had. She and I had close to the female version of naruto and Sasuke's relationship. I could sort of feel Naruto's pain. It would hurt me immensely if I didnt have Ino to come visit when I needed a female friend. We released our friendly affectionate hug and I walked out of the flower shop. I headed over to Hinata and Naruto's. I knocked on the door. Hinata opened the door and stood there with tears streaming down her cheeks. Naruto walked up behind her and put his hand on her chest to turn her to him. "I love you Hinata. Im sorry, but even if I hadnt been sent out on this mission, I would have went. You understand dont you?" "Y-Yes. I-i Just miss y-you." She wasnt stuttering because it was her, she was stuttering because of sobs. I felt so guilty.

I was upset because I would be a week without Kakashi. She had already endured a week without her love and woud have to endure another. They hugged and kissed once more. They both said they loved each other. "See you later Sakura chan. Sorry you cant come" he said frowning. "Its ok Naruto, I have things I need to do anyway. Besides, the man I care about this time that Saasuke is leaving, will be coming back to me after Sasuke is gone. And I am also glad that he is leaving for a noble reason this time." Naruto nodded at me and patted me on the shoulder as he took off towards Sasuke's.

"Hinate, I came over to see if you wanted to join Ino, Shika, Chouji and myself tonight at the bar. I know you probably need to be around friends right now too. Its killing me sending Kakashi off. I know its got to be tearing you apart to send Naruto off again." She looked as though she would break into tears again. "Y-yeah, that sounds good. I-I think I Should b-be around friends t-tonight." "Ok, ill come right before sunset. I told Ino we would meet them after sunset at the bar." "OK, Th-thank you Sakura." She said sweetly. I reached out and hugged her. She hugged me back. Her grasp was strong. She erupted in a fit of tears again. "Ill tell you what, why dont you come back to my place with me. I can fix us some lunch, and then we can go down to the river and have a picnic." "O-ok. Thank You S-sakura chan" She smiled. "L-let me get my things" She dissapeared to her and Naruto's bedroom.

About five minutes later, Hinata and I set off towards my apartment. When we got there, Hinata went straight to the bathroom. I had forgotten my bedroom door was wide open, with little white candles everywhere, A black lace gown strewn on the floor next to black panties, love lotions on the night stand. I hoped she hadnt seen them. I closed my bedroom door and headed for the kitchen. I figured she was in there crying again, because she was in there for a while. I had the sandwiches fixed and a jug of tea in the basket. She came back out and we set off to the riverside.

Once there we found a nice shady spot under a tree and began our picnic. I half expected Kakashi to bound out of one of the trees and grab a sandwich. Thats what he would usually do. He would be hiding up in one of those trees, reading his book, that I didnt really seem to hate so much anymore. I actually hoped he had taken one with him on his trip this time. But he didnt come bunding out of the tree. Hinata and I ate silently with only the sound of the rushing riverwater breaking the otherwise silent afternoon. I felt like I would cry myself. I felt empty, but I had to fight it. Hinata needed me to be strong for her. She was hurting more than I right now.

"S-So Sakura, how was h-he?" She asked as a cherry bush crept across her face. "Pardon?" I asked confused. "K-kakashi, how was he? In b-bed?" Her blush turned brighter. Suddenly, once was burning my cheeks too. I couldnt help but giggle. "I take it you saw the room?" "Yeah" I explained that we had to leave in a hurry and everything that had happened from that point on. Then I told her about the wonderful events of last night. I left some details out, because she might die from blushing if she knew some of them. She giggled and smiled at me. "Im so glad you both found love with each other. You really do seem perfect for each other" She said surprisingly without a single stutter. We finished the picnic and sat there for most of the afternoon laughing about memories of our men in their funny moments. The sun began to get pretty low so we headed back to my house.

We got ready and set out for the bar while the sun was setting.

Ok another chapter down. Im going to keep writing, I still have a couple of hours before i need to go to bed. No cliffy here, but the chapter is getting long and I dont see any cliffys comig yet so I ended here. 


	16. Sleepless Nights and the New Unit

I do not own Naruto

Sakura P.O.V.

We got ready and set out for the bar while the sun was setting. We entered the door to the bar and I saw Ino and her team sitting at a table in the corner. Hinata and I headed over. Ino had already ordered the two of us a beer. We sat there, chatting, sipping our beers, laughing and having a good time. I had almsot forgotten that Kakashi wouldnt be warming my bed tonight ... almost. I really was having a good time. Kakashi sat in the back of my mind the whole time. I could tell that Hinata was hurting too. She seemed to be having a good time like myself, but she seemed to have the same hurt hanging over her. When Chouji had asked Ino to have a casual dance, and Shikamaru went up to order another round, I looked at Hinata. "I know somewhat how bad you are hurting, I dread sleeping in my bed tonight knowing Kakashi wont be there. Would you like to come stay at my place tonight? We can sleep in the living room on the floor. It can be like a slumber party" I said smiling. "Y-yeah that sounds good, I dread s-sleeping in my bed too."

That settled it. Since we didnt have our men, we would find a way around it. I coud feel that Hinata and I were becoming closer friends through our heartache.

Kakashi P.O.V.

We had traveled a long ways and had gotten about the same distance as before which was amazing considering all the things we had to carry. Sasuke had left all of his furniture for Sakura and I when we decided to get a place together. Being an Uchiha, his furniture wasnt cheap. They did have somewhat expensive taste. He had just brought his clothes, weapons, some books and training materials that Lady Tsunade had given him from shinobi training classes, and some of his prized valuables, along with some other things. We had made camp and eaten dinner. Fish, as usual. I wanted Sakuras stew again, but I would have to deal with fish everynight and the occasional deer, hog or rabbit meat if we decided to hunt. We had all headed to our tents. It was heartbreaking entering my tent, knowing she wasnt in there, or heading in.

I sat there, unable to sleep. I pulled icha icha out of my vest pocket and began to read. Bad idea. THe same thing was happening as before. The woman had pink hair and the man, silver. I didnt like imaging what I couldnt have right now. I rested my head back and sighed. I couldnt get her out of my head. Unable to sleep, I got up and went to sit on one of the logs around the fire. Naruto was snoring away. Sasuke came out of his tent and sat on the log next to mine. "You miss her dont you?" He asked. I nodded. "Im sorry to take you from her. She should have asked some other men in the village. Genma was quite capable." "I know why she chose me. I am your old sensei. Its only right I attend your journey. Besides, I want to be here. I just have to get over it. This is all part of the life of a shinobi. I cant stop being one. Its my life. She will be sent on missions that require medics. Its the price you pay for being a shinobi in a relationship. Thats why many dont get involved." "I understand that. Im really sorry about everything with Sakura. Im sorry about the tension that I caused between us. Now that I have Kilala, I can sort of see it from your perspective. I dont love her yet, but I do care for her and I would be very upset if someone acted as I did."

I smiled at him. "Its alright. Its all part of being a man, which I am very proud of the one you have turned into. I know Kilala is the main reason you are going back, but it is still noble of you to offer to teach the men there to become shinobi." "You know Suna and Konoha will be alliances now, dont you?" I shook my head. "Lady Tsunade has given me a scroll to give to the leader, asking that they allie with us in return for my work." "Thats great! We definitely need all on our side that we can get" I said to him. I felt some better and decided to attempt sleep again. I thanked Sasuke for talking to me and headed to my tent, as he did his own. I was finally able to fall asleep. One night down, 4 more to go.

Sakura P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning. Hinata was reading some of my medical books. I told her I had to get ready to go to work and she was welcome to stay at my house as long as she liked. There was plenty of food too. I went to my bedroom to get my hospital uniform. I cleaned up the bedroom of the candles. I placed the lotions in the closet next to the peroxide. I place 2 of the 3 books in the dresser. I placed the one I was currently reading in my pack. Once satisfied with my room, I went to take my shower then set off to work.

I got to work and had to stop myself as I began to head to my usual duties on the critical unit floor. I turned the opposite way and headed down to the childrens ward. Kurenai greeted me. After having Asuma's baby, she had taken on a part time job working in the baby unit. She said it helped her. She knew Asuma would be proud. She said that she would be the one training me today. I was happy that I was being trained by someone I already knew. She took me to the childrens unit first. Most were children who had been injured while training at the academy. She introduced me to all of the children by their name. Then she took me to the baby unit. It was split into two rooms. One consisted of newborns and the other, toddlers and children too young to be in the childrens unit. I could tell I was going to enjoy them both.

It was fedding time for a couple of the infants. Kurenai took a little boy and I took a little girl. She had blonde hair and dark eyes. I thought this was close to what Kakashi and my child would look like. She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes, curious about me. She grabbed a strand of my pink hair and seemed completely fascinated by it. The nurse brought Kurenai and myself the bottles. I placed mine in the baby girls mouth and she closed her eyes, released my hair and seemed pretty content, sitting there having her breakfast. It felt so nice holding a baby in my arms. I knew it was way too soon for Kakashi and I to start our own family, but I knew when the time came, I would be very content.

After feeding and burping the babies, we placed them in their bassinettes. Fed a few more babies, and then headed to the childrens unit. They had finished breakfast and it was time for us to do some morning activities with them. Kuerenai handed me some paper, brushes and paints to hand out to the children. I did so and they all sat there painting for hours. I was helping a little boy whose hands had been numbed by his sparring partners jutsu. He was slowly regaining feeling and the ability to use his limbs, but he was still too weak to do it himself. We painted a picture of his parents, his cat, his sensei and his team mates, and he wanted to paint one of me. So we did. I was really enjoying my work! I was so glad Tsunade had sent me to this unit. We served the children their lunch, and headed back to feed the babies. There were 2 other nurses. One was tending to the infants, the other to the toddlers while Kurenai and I had been with the children. They would rotate all the rooms. One in, One out.

I spent the rest of my shift really enjoying myself, getting to know the children, bonding with the babies and toddlers. My shift was over only an hour after lunch. The evening shift had come in now as I was leaving. I started walking home. I decided to stop by the river to sit by Kakashi's favorite tree to work on the mission report. I didnt want Tsunade to get upset with me for taking my time getting to it. I leaned against the tree and finished it. I wasnt ready to head back home yet, so I pulled my book from my pack. This was weird. I was sitting there, reading my book at the bottom of Kakashi's tree that he would sit in the top of the read his book. I knew he would be proud if he saw me right now. I knew once he got back, this was what we would do on lazy days. Me at the bottom, him at the top, reading our books. Once I had read a couple of chapters, I decided to head home to Hinata, if she was still there. When I got home, she was still there with a stack of books next to her.

"Hi Sakura ch-chan, Im thinking of j-joining the hospital s-staff. I already h-have some medical t-training. It w-would give me s-something to do." I nodded. That sounds great Hinata! We can go talk to Lady Tsunade tomorrow before my shift. I have to turn in the mission report anyways." She nodded. She had already started dinner and it was cooking. It smelled wonderful. She had made ramen with beef and tomatoes. Knowing that Naruto was her boyfriend, I should have figured she knew how to make interesting ramen dishes. We ate dinner and sat there discussing my first day in the childrens ward. After a few hours, we went to sleep.

Kakashi P.O.V.

The next day had been unevetful, filled with traveling. We made camp. I had been asleep for a couple of hours I guess. I was dreaming of Sakura. My wildest fantasies about what she was planning were playing out. I dreamt the night away and woke up with another really hard stiffy the next morning, I immidiatley went to river and plunged in. Once we were all finished bathing and had the site cleaned up, we were taking off. We were almost there. A few hours of traveling and we arrived. We went straight to the village leader. He was surprised to see us back so soon. Sasuke explained everything. He asked where Sakura was and I told him she was back home, starting a new medic position. The leader said he had a vacant house in which Sasuke could stay. It was mostly furnished, but for what he was doing for their village, he would give Sasuke the house. He took us to it and we helped Sasuke unpack his things. It was nearing dark once we had finished. Kilala had come over to help.

She insisted we stay and she would cook dinner. Then we could head out in the morning after breakfast. We all agreed. I was able to sleep pretty good that night. I was stuffed. Kilala made a good meal, but it still didnt match what little of Sakura's cooking I had tasted.

Sakura P.O.V.

We had gone to see Tsunade earlier that morning. I had turned in the mission report. She had agreed to let Hinata start working in the childrens unit with me. Since Kurenai had already trained me the day before, she was able to let me on my own with one of the other nurses while she trained Hinata. Later that night, Hinata and I ate dinner at my house and spent the night talking again. Suddenly, Hinata felt very ill. I told her to go to bed and we would see how she was in the morning. The morning was no better. She was very sick. I feared maybe it was something she ate. We had ate different at lunch. I decided I should have a look. Itold her I was going to examine her, using my chakra to look inside her. After the examination, I looked up at her. "Well Hinata, I found the problem, but I cant fix it" She looked horrified.

Ok, Im going to work on the next one. I may get it posted tonight, I might not. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	17. Good news and Toasts

Sorry if the days are kinda screwed up. I missed one somewhere and I think I fixed it, but I have had to add an extra day to the girls in order to get them right. I still may not have it fixed, but like I always say, once the sotry is done I will update it.

I do not own Naruto

Sakura P.O.V.

After the examination, I looked up at her. "Well Hinata, I found the problem, but I cant fix it" She looked horrified. "W-Whats wrong with me? Can L-Lady Tsunade f-fix it?" "No, I am afraid not Hinata. But you have good news for Naruto when he returns. You're pregnant." Hinata sat there in disbelief. "I-I-I-Im W-w-w-what?" "You are pregnant!" "OH NO!" She shouted. Confused I asked what was wrong. "I drank a beer at the bar!" "Hinata, its ok, it was just one. As long as you dont drink anymore, you should be fine" She looked instantly relieved. She began to smile. "I-Im pregnant ... Im p-pregnant ... IM PREGNANT!" She said over and over trying to make it set in. I was so happy for her.

At the hospital, she seemed to have extra confidence while feeding the infants. I was with her today. She seemed a new person throughout the day. She wasnt stuttering as much, she seemed to have newfound confidence. We would celebrate that night. She wanted to tell the girls. After our shift, we went to Ino's and all the other girls and told them to meet us at Hinata's and Narutos house for dinner that night. At dinner, Hinata stood up to make her announcement. All the girls shouted in happiness at hearing the news. She was the first of our group to become pregnant. We all had a wonderful night discussing baby names, nursery ideas and all the other things that came along with news of a pregnancy. Hinata suggested I stay at her place tonight if I wanted. It made sence as her house was closer to work anyways.

We went to work the next day as usual. We came back to Hinatas and slept there again.

Kakashi P.O.V.

We were rushing today. Naruto and I seemed to be challenging each other to see who could get home faster. Poor Yamato was in the back loudly huffing and puffing, trying to tell us to stop without using words. When that didnt work, he asked "Can we please take a break?" Naruto and I kept pushing on. All of the sudden a wooden wall cam suring up out of th ground to block our path. "DAMMIT! I NEED TO TAKE A BREAK!" Yamato screamed at us as we had to put a large amount of chakra into our feet to stop us from hitting the wall hard enough to break bones. We didnt have a medic with us, as this mission didnt require one. Yamato would have to lug us both back, broken and shattered and he would take his sweet ass time getting home. We stopped for about five minutes. "You ready yet old man? Naruto asked. "Naruto, would you like me to tell you a scary story? I have my flashlight with me." Naruto laughed. "You old fart, Its light outside, the flashlight wont work." "You seem to forget I have the chakra ability to put us all in a dark wooden box..." Naruto let out an audible gulp. "Well hurry up old man! Im ready to get back!"

After abut fifteen minutes, we were at it again. We only stopped again to make camp for the night. I was rather amused, I was no longer _'The old man'_. I smiled at that. We had one more full day of travel, plus a couple of hours the next day and we would be home, that is if Yamato didnt need very long breaks. I was getting excited to see Sakura again. That night, I couldnt sleep, not because I missed her, but because I couldnt wait to get back in her arms.

Sakura P.O.V.

I was so happy! Hinata and I both were. The boys _SHOULD _be home tomorrow. Work seemed to go slow for me. I was off tomorrow, so I really hoped that the boys were coming back tomorrow. I decided to go stay at my place tonight. I needed to at least stay by myself one night. I had to make myself do it because Kakashi would go on missions and I wouldnt always be able to stay with Hinata or have her stay with me. Hinata understood and said she needed to do the same. She would be a mother soon and wouldnt be able to stay at a friends when Naruto was gone. We thouroughly did enjoy our time together. We had felt like we were each others sister that we never had.

"Sakura, I have something I would like to ask you and Kakashi, but I would like to wait til Kakashi is back. Would you like to do dinner the night after tomorrow? I know we need tomorrow night with them, if they get back tomorrow and I need time to tell Naruto about our new surprise." I was so happy for her. She was speaking without stuttering almost all the time now. She only stuttered when she was really nervous. "I would love to. I will have to ask Kakashi, but I am sure he will be ok with it." I gave her a big hug and then I headed home.

Kakashi P.O.V.

I left my tent and walked down to the river. "Cant sleep Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked. Apparently he couldnt either and had the same idea I could to watch the river.

"No, you cant either?"

"No, I do feel really bad, leaving Hinata as soon as I got back, y'know."

I nodded. "Yeah, Sakura and I had plans that night, but they got cancelled."

"So you really do love her?"

"Yes"

"Im glad Kakashi, you two deserve each other. I know first hand that you are both two wonderful people and deserve the best. You really are perfect for each other."

He called me _'Kakashi' _not _'Kakashi Sensei'. _I smiled at him. "I really cant wait to get back to her Naruto."

"I know. Hinata and I have been together for 3 years. I still get excited about getting home to her. I just feel really guilty about it this time for some reason. I have done it before, but shes been so emotional lately, she just lost it when I told her." "He was fiddling with something in his hand. I leaned over to get a better look. A diamond ring sparkled in the moonlight. "Im going to ask her to marry me when we get back. If she says yes, since Sasuke is gone an' everything, would you be my best man, Kakashi?" "I would be honored Naruto." We stood looking at the river a bit longer. We both agreed we should get some sleep and headed back to our tents.

The next day, We woke up and it was hot, hotter than it should be in the morning. Yamato was nowhere to be seen. He came back from the river and said "Ahh you two are finally awake. I couldnt get you two up this morning. Did you sleep at all?" Shit, we had slept half the day away. Naruto and I both groaned at the same time. After we washed up and packed up, the sun was just a few hours from setting. We had screwed up big. After a couple of hours we saw Konoahs gates come into view. Excitement burst in my stomach. Naruto and I sped up leaving Yamato in a cloud of dust. We seemed to be racing to the finish line. "See you at the bar in an hour!" Yamato yelled out. It was the drinking night for most of our group and most of Sakura's. I figured it would be the perfect time to announce our love to everyone, if they didnt already know.

Sakura P.O.V.

I woke up, the sun was shining through the window. I didnt sleep very well last night, but I did sleep some. With practice when he goes on missions, I could learn to sleep without him. I would have to. Someday we would have children that would need their mothers attention and I couldnt very well be out of it from not having any sleep. I took my shower. I figured it would be a few hours before the boys got back, if they were coming today. We had gotten back shortly before lunch, so I figured they would too. I fixed lunch for two, in case he came in and hadnt ate. Lunch passed and no Kakashi. I went over to Hinatas. No Naruto. I guess they are coming in tomorrow. I sighed. Tonight was bar night, so I figured I would go. I felt really depressed. I went home to take a nap. I woke up and realized there wasnt much time before sunset.

Not wanting to stay in my empty home any longer, I grabbed my book and headed for _our _reading tree by the river. I would only have maybe an hour before the sun would start setting and I would head back to get ready to go. I sat against the tree and opened my book to where I had left off. I heard a noise behind me and a bird flew out of the the tree above me. I looked but no one was there. I waited a few moments but there was no movement. I went back to reading my book. A leaf fell from the tree above onto the page I was reading. I picked it up and tossed it away.

One sentance later, another leaf fell. I picked it up and tossed it. A few seconds and 3 leaves fell. I looked up and saw a shimmer of silver hair. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Konohas second pervert reading smut out in the open?" He said as he chuckled and a sly grin came upon the face where the mask had just been pulled down. I smiled and jumped to my feet. He jumped down. He stood before me and time seemed to stand still as we gazed into each others eyes. He reached out and grabbed me and pulled me into his embrace.

I hugged him tight. "I thought you werent coming today"

"Naruto and I couldnt sleep last night and we accidentally slept too long."

"I took a nap and slept too long too"

"Good, then we will be up late tonight" He said with a devious smirk that sent my inner core on fire.

"You want to go to the bar tonight? I figured if everyone doesnt already know, we could announce it" He said.

"Nobody knows that I know of except for Hinata, Naruto and Lady Tsunade." I replied.

"We better get home and get ready" He said. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips. It turned heated in a matteer of seconds. Next thing I knew, I was backed into our tree and he had my leg wrapped around his waist. He pulled back and together we said "Tonight". We went to our apartments and got dressed. I met him at the entrance to his apartment building. We walked to the bar hand in hand.

We entered and everyone was there. Kakashi went to the bar and ordered our drinks. Just as he came back and handed me mine, He spoke up "I have an announcement to make" Everyone silenced. He motioned for me to come over. I did. "This is the woman I am going to be with until I die. We are very much in love." Anko laughed and Genma said "Damn Kakashi, you been hitting the bottle before you got here?" "Its true" I said. Everyone seemed skeptical. Naruto stood up. "It is true. It happened on our last mission" Everything was silent. Gai blurted out something about the spirit of youth was strong with us and raised his beer up "CHEERS!" Another followed, then another and suddenly everyone raised their glasses in a toast to our happiness. Naurto remained standing and pulled Hinata to his side. "And I have an announcement too! Im going to be a father!" Everyone erupted in another toast of cheers.

Kakashi P.O.V.

I walked over to Naruto and patted him on the back. "Your going to be a great dad Naruto and you are going to be a great mom Hinata" They smiled at me. Everyone was congratulating Naruto and Hinata and then Naruto dropped to his knee. Everything got quiet again. "Hinata, mother of my child, love of my life, I want to spend every day with you for the rest of my life. Will you have me, as your husband?" He pulled the ring from his pocket. All was still. "OF COURSE NARUTO!" She shouted as she held out her finger for him to place the ring on it. Everyone erupted in another round of cheers again. "We need more drinks if anyone else has good news. We are running out of toast juice!" someone said. Everyone laughed. The night went great. Everyone was still having a good time, when I announced that Sakura and I were leaving. A chorus of "OOOOO's" and wolf whistles came from the crowd. I smiled and waved as we turned to leve the bar.

We got to my apartment and I shut the door behind us. "Now, where were we earlier and what have you been planning? It has haunted me all week!" I said as I pushed her up against the door, Placing each hand on the door beside her head. I leaned in and kissed her with all the passion I could muster. He began to moan softly into our kiss. As I pulled away, she sucked in a breath. "You are fixing to find out" She said in a sultry tone, lust dripping from her words and a sexual infurno dancing in her eyes.

Yup! You guessed it! Its lemon time again! Buuuuut, Its bedtime for me, so lemon will have to wait til tomorrow ;) Dontcha just love me? Please review! :)


	18. What She learned

I do not own Naruto

Kakashi P.O.V.

She began to moan softly into our kiss. As I pulled away, she sucked in a breath. "You are fixing to find out" She said in a sultry tone, lust dripping from her words and a sexual infurno dancing in her eyes. I pressed my body against hers as we began to grind to grind against each other. Her breathing became earratic to my touch. I pulled my mask down and I lifted her legs to wrap around my waist kissing her fiercly again. I turned and carried her to my room. Never breaking our kiss. I fell onto the bed with her, putting my hand out to brace the fall so that I didnt put all my weight on her. Out tounges battled for dominance. Both proving that neither would win. We broke apart for much needed air. We had kissed until our lungs began to burn. She sat underneath me staring at me through hooded eyes. I loved it when she looked at me like that.

In one swift movement, she had me flipped over. She grinned as she unbuttoned my shirt. I sat up a little and helped her rid my torso of it. She threw it somewhere, not even watching it. There were no candles, so it didnt matter where it landed. She smiled as he reached in her pocket and pulled out a peice of black fabric. It was long, possibly a scarf. She told me to lift my head. I did. She wrapped the cloth over my eyes and tied it gently behind my head. She gently pushed my head down to the bed. All was quiet for a moment except my erratic breathing. She got up and I thought I heard her leave. After a few seconds, I heard her come back in. I slight tickling sensation spread across my stomach. It traced my torso, to my neck, back down the the edge of my pants, my breath hitched. I felt her undo my pants and pull them down. She took off my shoes, pulled my pants off and the tickling sensation was back, dragging up my leg, my inner thigh to the edge of my boxers.

Sakura P.O.V.

I traced the feather all over his body. Once satisfied with it, I grabbed a piece of the ice I had just gotten. I traced his nipples with it. He was jumping a bit from the sensation, but a smile crossed his face. I trailed the ice down to the line of his boxers. Then I put the ice back in the cup. I grabbed his boxers and yanked them down and threw them somewhere. I held my lips above his cock. Not touching it, but close enough he could feel my breath. He moaned as his cock twitched. I grabbed some of the lotion that grows hotter, lathered it onto his cock along with some of the flavored lotion. (The warming lotion doesnt taste too good unfortunatley.) I blew on his cock, activating the warming lotion. I took a piece of smooth ice into my hot mouth. I held his cock as I lowered my mouth on it. The sensation of hot and cold must have sent a complete shock to him. His body shook and he let out a groan. I continued to pump my hand and mouth up and down his shaft until the ice had melted completely.

"Sakura ... *pant* What are *pant* you doing *pant* to me?" I couldnt answer. My mouth was full. I slid my mouth down as far as I could go. I moaned, sending vibrations from the head, down the shaft. He groaned and gripped his bed sheets. I remembered reading in my book how the girl relaxed her throat. I relaxed it and slid my moouth down further. It burned but I pressed on. He was almost shrieking as my lips touched his base. I stuck my tounge out and ran it back and forth over the part of his sack that I could reach. His hand grabbed my hair. "FUCK, SAKURA! What are you doing to me?" He hissed out through his teeth. I began to moan over and over, sending more intensified virbations throughout his shaft. He gripped the sheets harder, his grip on my hair became tighter. I pulled up a bit and slammed my mouth back down on him. He cried out. I couldnt believe I was getting this kind of reaction out of him.

I had expected him to be pleasured, but not to this extent. I was pretty damn proud of myself. I bobbed my head up and down on him, burying my nose into his pelvis each time. He demanded "Sakura, stop, right now or I cant hold hold on." I pressed on. I knew exactly what I was doing. A few more movements up and down and he thrust himself up into me. He let out the groan that told me his cum was being shot down my throat, directly into my stomach. "Fuck. Sakura. Fuck." He said as his grip on my hair loosened and I pulled my mouth off of him. He pulled the scarf off of his eyes. "Why did you do that? I wanted to fuck you." He said apologetically. "The night is still young sweetheart. You yourself said we were going to be up late" I said in a sinister tone. He smiled at me. "Besides, We havent had dinner yet" I said to him. I headed towards the kitchen.

Kakashi P.O.V.

HO ... LY ... SHIT. Where the hell did that come from? Damn! That was by far the best, most erotic blowjob I had ever recieved. I was shocked that she let me cum in her throat without her even getting off. I walked around my room in search of my boxers. I found them on top of my dresser. I put them on and headed for the kitchen. She had already scoped it out and grabbed some pans, food and plates. She began to cook. It smelled divine whatever it was.

Sakura P.O.V.

I decided to make the ramen dish that Hinata had made me. It sounded good tonight. I added a few of my own touches to it. Certain spices replaced by others, I added some vegetables to it as well. We sat at the table eating. Kakashi had a table that was a little bigger than mine. It was made for two people having a meal, not a snack, like my small table was.

Kakashi P.O.V.

After dinner, We headed back to my room. It was getting late, but I was still wide awake. She went in and laid on my bed. I crawled on top of her. I slowly zipped down her shirt, A gorgeous lacy black corsette appeared before me. My mouth began to water. She unbuttoned her pants, hinting to me too take those off too. I did, and was bewildered at what was staring up at me.

She was wearing no panties, but a black lace garter belt that attatched to black stockings. I was raging hard again. She smiled up at me innocently as I looked to her face. I moved down towards my heaven. I inhaled her arousal. It was so sweet and intoxicating. I took my fingers and spread her lips apart. I placed the warming lotion on my finger, It didnt taste too good, but her own sweet taste would over power it. I rubbed her clit with my lotion covered finger, blowing while I rubbed. In a mmatter of seconds, she lost it. She was cumming hard. I stick another finger deep inside her to feel her walls clamping down. It seemed to intensify her orgasm as her eyes flew open and she made helpless gasping and moaning noises. OOnce down from her high, i removed my boxers. I yanked her legs to me. I had a fairly tall bed The top of the mattress was around level with my cock. I held her two legs up and held them straight up against my chest. I grabbed my cock and alligned it with her opening. I slowly began to push in, earning a delightful moan from her.

Sakura P.O.V.

He was about half way in when he thrusted in all the way. He hit that wonderful spot. I couldnt help but cry out. It felt amazing! He strted to slam into me at inhuman speed. He fucked me in this position for what seemed like hours, giving me one orgasm after another. He let loose inside of me with a grunt. Filling me completely. I could feelit spilling out and running down my ass. He spead my legs outward and leaned down on top of me, He kissed me deeply. Both spent, we laid down on the bed in each others arms. "Hinata wants us to come over for dinner tomorrow. She has something to ask us." I said. He panted as he replied "Naruto has already asked me to be his best man if thats what its about." "Really? Oh Im so happy! No I dont think thats it, she asked before you guys got back." "Oh Ok, yeah, that sounds fine to me" He said with a sleepy smile. I snuggled up to him as he pulled the covers over us and we fell into a deep and well needed slumber.

Well, thats the end of lemon # 2. Tell me what you think :) Also, if the story seems to be getting too long, let me know and I will wrap it up. I dont want my readers to get bored with it. Its not far from being over, but there are a few chapters left as far as I can tell.


	19. Propositions and Proposals

I do not own Naruto.

I snuggled up to him as he pulled the covers over us and we fell into a deep and well needed slumber. The next day, I went into work. Kakashi had promised to meet me for lunch. One of the nurses hadnt shown up and it was Kurenais day off, So we were short staffed. I was feeding the blond haired infant whe my lunch was to start, but I just just began to feed her. I couldnt leave yet.

Kakashi P.O.V.

I waited outside for Sakura, but she didnt come. So I walked in the hospital and asked the woman what floor she was working on. She told me and how to get there. I went up to her floor and walked over to the window to the infants room. I saw her, sitting in a rocking chair, rocking a blonde baby wrapped in a pink blanket, feeding her a bottle. The baby grabbed a pink lock of hair and began to play with it. Sakura smiled and let out a small laugh, I watched her eyes glitter. She was so beautiful. I watched her for a few minutes, imagining that she was holding our baby. She had a natural motherly instinct about her. She would make these cute faces at the baby. Once the bottle was empty, Sakura held the infant to her chest and began to pat her back. She rocked back and forth patting the baby. Then she got up, placed the baby in the bassinette. She walked over to the counter and jotted something down on a chart. She then opened a door to another room and appeared to say something to someone. She shut the door and turned around.

She jumped when she saw me stading there. Her startled expression warmed into a loving smile. She came out of the nursery and walked up and kissed me. "I just told Hinata I was taking lunch. Sorry Im late, we are really short staffed today." "Its fine honey, Those babies come first. They have to be fed." i said with a smile. She hugged onto my arm as we headed out of the hospital towards Ichiraku's. As we sat at lunch, I told her that I thought she looked absolutely stuning holding a baby, especially one that looked very close to what we might make. She smiled at me. "I wouldnt mind seeing you do it. I would love to see you in Daddy mode" "I dont think they would let me since I am not hospital personel. Someone may freak if they knew the resident pervert of Konoah was feeding their baby." She giggled. "Well, one thing is for sure. I wont be questioned about my love life too often. They all know it has to be fantastic. One great thing that comes out of your reputation." She said with a smile.

"You sure you dont mind being with someone with that rep?"

"No, Im turning into one myself, remember?" She said with a laugh. I chuckled. "Yes you are, We may make a trip soon to see Sasuke and get some more literature." She grinned at me. When her lunch break was over, she informed me that She would have to work a little late. Her and Hinata both were pulling a few extra hours due to being so short staffed. "Hinata asked me to ask would you mind going over to their place and making sure Naruto doesnt burn the house down? Hes cooking dinner." I swallowed an unappetizing lump in my throat. I might regret agreeing to dinner. I agreed though. I kissed her then she headed back to work. I headed over to the flower shop.

*DING*

"Oh, Hi Kakashi!"

"Hi Ino"

"What can I do for you today? Flowers for a certain someone?" She asked, winking at me. She leaned in and whispered "Sakura flowers are her favorite."

I laughed. I had a hunch. "Yes I want a boquet for her, but I also want to get something for Hinata too. Were going over for dinner tonight and I want to get something to congragulate on the baby."

"Oh I have just the perfect arrangement. Just made it this morning."

She showed me a bouquet with white lillies, soft yellow roses, baby blue tulips, and pastel pink baby roses and white babys breath sprouting everywhere. It really was perfect. I paid for the two boquets and headed home. I grabbed my nice outfit that I had wore to dinner with Sakura. I sat on the sofa and read some of my book for a while. I must have drifted off. I woke up a little while later. I jumped up and rushed out of the door after grabbing the flowers for Hinata. Luckily it wasnt as late as I thought. I raced over to Naruto's. I heard cussing from inside. Oh hell, whats going on? I walked on in as Naruto had always told me to do. "Naruto, whats wrong?" "I burned the fucking chicken!" He shouted from the kitchen. I guess Hinata was right to ask for my help. I placed the flowers on the table and walked in the kitchen. "Ok, Ill do the chicken, you focus on the sides, ok?" "Thanks Kakashi, Im no good at this cooking crap." I laughed inwardly as I grabbed some more chicken. I spiced it, buttered it and placed it in the oven.

"WOW! Kakashi that smells great!" Naruto said. I smiled at him. After an hour in the oven, The chicken was done. Naruto had done the sides and was setting the table. I took the chicken out and placed the rolls in the oven. "These flowers are great Kakashi! Hinata is gonna love them!" Naruto yelled from the dining room. I hoped so. Sakura didnt know it yet, but they were from her too. As I pulled the rools out, I heard the door open and Hinatas giggle and Sakura's beautiful laugh. "Something smells good" Hinata said. They walked into the dining room and marveled over the feast that sat before them. Hinata saw the flowers and shrieked "OH They are Beautiful! Who are they from?" I walked in the dining room, "Sakura and I" Sakura looked at me and back to the flowers. She smiled wide at me.

Sakura P.O.V.

It felt so wonderful to give someone a gift and it be from us, not him, not me, but us. I felt so special at the very moment. Kakashi truly was everything I had ever hoped for in a man. I was just too damn wrapped up in work, otherwise, this may have happened sooner and we may be sitting at the table, enjoying our own baby celebration dinner. We all took our seats. Hinata spoke up. First, Sakura, would you be my maid of honor at the wedding?" I gasped. "Hinata, It would make more more than happy to do so!" I was beaming with happiness.

She spoke up again "I have discussed it with Naruto and he agrees completely. Sakura, Kakashi, we would like you to be the God parents of our child. We both feel strongly that there should be Godparents. If anything were to happen to the both of us, we want our baby to have a home to go to. With what happened to Naruto, he doesnt ever want his baby going through what he has gone through. Its very possible that this baby could have some of the nine tails in it, so we want you to think this over before you answer."

I looked at Kakashi, he looked at me. Our eyes gave our answer. "Definitely" Kakashi said. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked. "Positive. I cant agree more about this baby needing a home if that scenario plays out." Hinata and Naruto's smiles lit up the room. We finished the meal and said goodbye and thanked them for having us. We headed back to Kakashi's apartment. I walked in the door. On his table was a bouquet of Sakura flowers. "Oh Kakashi! They are beautiful!" I said. I threw my arms around him and he held me tight. I walked over and inhaled the wonderful scent. They smelled perfect!

6 months later

We were moving into our new home together. Kakashi and I had saved up some money and bought a nice 3 bed 2 bath home, close to the river. Naruto brought in the last box of stuff and placed it on the large kitchen table. We could fit all of our friends at this one. It was HUGE! It was a piece Sasuke had left us. We finally had all the boxes in the house. Naruto, sweting profusley announced he needed to get home. Hinata had been getting cravings lately and he wanted to get home to find out what this evenings craving was so he could get it before the shops closed. I had taken a few days off for the move. We had a full staff in the childrens ward now and enough to cover Hinata once she went on leave to have their daughter. I told Kakashi I was tired of unpacking and I would finish it tomorrow. We at least had the king size bed Sasuke left us set up for us to sleep on. We went to bed, snuggled close and passed out. We were both beat.

The next couple of days, I had everything unpacked. We were finally settled in. There was a big picnic at the river the day before I had to return to work. Almost every shinobi was there. We were all having a blast. Kakashi looked over at Naruto and nodded. Naruto cleared his voice loudly to get everyone's attention. The sun was starting to set. Everyone was quiet. The only sound was the soft noise of the river moving. Kakashi took my hands in his. "Sakura Haruno. You have changed my life. You have made me believe that love really does exist. You have made me a better man and given me almost everything I could ever hope for. I have two more things that can make my life more complete and you are the only one who can give them. One is to have my children, but before that, will you fullfill the other one, by becoming my wife? He got down to one knee and pulled out a gorgeous ring that sparkled stunningly in the sunset. I felt the tears form, I felt them fall. "Kakashi, You have changed my life too and made me a better person. I would love nothing more than to become your wife!" As he slid the ring on my finger, everyone cheered and clapped.

He held me close and wrapped me in his arms and kissed me. Later that day, we recieved word that Sasuke and Kilala had become engaged as well. The original team 7 were all going to be getting married and start happy lives together.

Perfect end to a perfect story, right? Nope, got one or two more chapters left ;)


	20. When I said I do

I do not own Naruto.

Sakura P.O.V.

"Kakashi, You have changed my life too and made me a better person. I would love nothing more than to become your wife!" As he slid the ring on my finger, everyone cheered and clapped. He held me close and wrapped me in his arms and kissed me. Later that day, we recieved word that Sasuke and Kilala had become engaged as well.

3 months later.

Naruto came barging in the house. Kakashi and I had thought it safe to give him a key. With the panicked look on his face and the out of breathness, he need say nothing. I already knew. "Kakashi, put the book down, we have to go ... NOW!" Kakashi tossed his book on the coffee table and in a flash, was shoving us out the door and locking it. Go figure, I would be off duty today, but Naruto would have to rush back to get Kakashi anyways. So I guess it works. We arrived at the hospital within minutes. We rushed upstairs. I started to rush from the waiting room down the hall to follow Naruto, but Kakashi grabbed my arm pulling me back. He Kissed me quickly and released my arm as he gave me a smile, then gave me a nudge. I saw Naruto dissapear into one of the rooms and I quickly ran to it and entered.

Within minutes, I was holding Hinata's Hand, Naruto holding the other one, urging Hinata to push. Lady Tsunade was the doctor in charge of the birthing. Shizune at her side. After a few pushes we heard the cry of a baby. Masami was here. Masami means beauty and the name fit her perfectly. She had her mothers black hair and her fathers blue eyes. Lady Tsunade handed Hinata her new daughter and Naruto leaned down to gae with his wife upon their daughter. Lady Tsunade, Shizune and I took this as our cue to leave. "I will be back after a few minutes" Lady Tsunade announced. "Thanks for everything, Gramma" Naruto stated, his eyes not leaving Masami. Tsunade smiled, shutting the door. I walked down the hallway towards the waiting room. Kakashi stood up when he saw me walking towards him. "Well?" he asked eagerly. "You have a beautiful God-Daughter, Kakashi." He smiled and hugged me close.

We decided to run and grab some ramen to go and bring some for Naruto as he would no doubt, not leave this hospital without his wife and child. When we came back, Naruto was in the waiting room. He stood up, "Would you like to see her Kakashi? Hinata is sleeping and I wanted to wait for you to get back to go see her." Kakashi nodded. We headed down to the hallway towards the infant nursery where I worked at daily. I stopped to poke in my head in the toddler unit to say hello to Kurenai, who was on duty today. I told her the news and she said she would be sure to give Masami extra love when she switched over to the infant shift.

I joined Kakashi and Naruto as they stood at the window of the infant room as the nurse showed Masami to us. Naruto beamed, too proud to say anything. Kakashi smiled lovingly as his eyes laid upon the black haired, blue eyed beauty.

Kakashi P.O.V.

I couldnt wait to stand at this window and see my own child. Sakura, being a medic was able to use chakra for birth control. Thats why she hadnt gotten pregnant before. Hinata didnt know how, since she wasnt a medic before the pregnancy. She knew basic healing jutsus, but nothing as far as birth control. But they now had a beautiful baby girl to show for it. Naruto and Hinata had been married about 2 months ago. I was the best man, Sakura the Maid of honor. It was a beautiful wedding and Hinata looked so wonderful in her wedding gown and her big tummy. Sakura and I danced together at the reception, next to Naruto and Hinata. I couldnt wait for us to be in their position.

3 years later

I stood there, waiting. The music was playing. Naruto stood at my side, Sasuke behind him. Sakura had insisted on an outdoor wedding, in the gardens of Konoha. It was fall, the air was perfect, not too cold, not too hot. Sakura chose the wedding to be in the evening, when the sun was just right. Autumn evenings in Konoha wer amazing, even before sunset, the sun would bathe the village in an orange reddish hue, Making the village seem to have a glowing warmth about it. The ceremony was taking place in the middle of a boxed in hedge area. Tall hedges surrounded the guests and the bridal party area. It also added to Sakura's benifit of me not seeing her until she started walking down the isle.

Masami came around the hedge at the entrance, and strolled down the isle, her black hair in curls and pink sakura flowers in her hair, a pretty pink dress, dropping little pink sakura petals in her path. She was 3 years old now and growing more beautiful each day. I would be very protective when this little one got older. She was like a daughter to me. I knew Naruto could handle any men that came near her, but you can be damn certain I would be there for back up. Sakura too. I looked to Naruto who had a shimmer of what might be a tear in his eye. "One day she will walk down that isle, if there are any men left to take her after they endure my interrogation" Naruto sniffled. Sasuke patted him on the back, "What if I have a son who would like to marry her someday?" Naruto grimaced. "I love ya, Sasuke but you Uchihas are assholes. He will endure extra interrogation. Ill even have Kakashi help me on that one." I smiled and held back a bellowing laugh. Sasuke chuckled as he agreed with Naruto. "I will be sure and warn him if that time comes."

The maid of honor, Hinata, came down the isle next, wearing a pink dress, Kilala came behind her in the same pink dress, but she was pregnant. Not as pregnant as Hinata was, but she had a small bump in her belly. She was around 6 months. Sasuke smiled as he watched her come down the isle. Sasuke and Kilala had made a special visit to be in the wedding. Then the music cued my bride. Everyone stood up. Butterflies erupted in my stomach. This was it. This was the last time I would see her as my girlfriend. Very soon, she would be my wife. Something about that statement made me very proud and I stood up a little straighter. I anxiously awaited her decent down the isle.

Sakura came around the hedge and started down the isle. She was wearing a gorgouse white dress with a long train. Her veil covered her face, But I could make out pink curls trailing down from a pink bun of more curls. She looked stunning. She really did resemble and angel. She reached me and I took her hand. Everyone took their seats and Tsunade started the ceremony.

Sakura P.O.V.

Tsunade asked if anyone who felt our marriage should not be, to speak now or forever hold their peace, I watched Sasuke glare into the crowd as if daring anyone to attempt to destroy our happiness. No one said a thing. I dont think anyone noticed Sasuke's glare except me.

We said our vows to each other.

"You may now kiss your bride Kakashi"

Kakashi P.O.V.

I lifted her veil and pushed it back over her head. I gently took her chin in my hand and lifted it up and took her lips to my own.

"By the powers vested to me, from the viallage of the leaf and handed down to me from the Hokages, I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Kakashi Hatake!"

Everyone cheered as we faced the croud. We began to head down the isle. Pink sakura petals were raining down on us from the crowd. The beautiful red setting sun made this all appear to be something just out of Heaven. Sakura definitely knew what she was doing when she picked this time, place and date.

We headed over to the old Uchiha Manor where the reception was held. Sasuke had offered to hold Naruto and Hinatas wedding reception there and ours as well, since it had plenty of room for all the guests and still had plenty of furniture that Sakura and I didnt take, like the long table that could seat at least 30 people. Only the Uchiha manor had a dining room big enough for a table like that.

After eating, Sakura and I walked over to the cake. Ino and Hinata had put together a gorgeous white wedding cake with pink icing flowers everywhere. Sakura picked up the knife and I placed my hand over hers as together we guided the knife over to the cake. We cut into it and cut out two pieces. She took hers and I, mine. I gently took a piece of cake on a fork and fed it to her. She smiled, I heard Naruto snicker. "What are you waiting for, Sakura? Give it to him!" Next thing I knew, the whole placte of cake was shoved in my face. I guess I kinda deserved it, I egged Hinata to do it to Naruto at their wedding. I couldnt help but smile and shake my head. Sakura whispered her apology and that she would make it up to me later inbetween giggles and snickers. I heard Naruto laughing hysterically. I wiped cake off my face and Sakura grabbed some napkins and helped me. We sat down and once the cake was served, Naruto stood to give his speech.

"Kakashi sensei, Sakura, you and Sasuke have been my team and my family for years. At first I wasn't sure if I agreed with you veing together, but as long as my friends, team mates, family is happy, I am too. You both have found great happiness in each other. Hinata and I love you both very much. You are the God parents to our daughter. If anything were to happen to us, we know our daughter would be loved and well taken care of. Sakura, I know you are going to be an excellent wife. Kakashi, treat her right, we all know what she is capable of and I dont want to attend your fueneral anytime soon. I am so proud to have you as my family and I wish you both a lifelong of happiness."

I looked to Sakura who was smiling and had tears in her eyes. Sasuke stood up and held out his champaign glass and spoke "I second that, you two have been there for me, even in my darkest of hours and you never stopped pushing. I wouldnt be where I am today if not for my team, my family." He looked down to Kilala and smiled lovingly at her. She held up her water glass and everyone held their glasses up in a toast to us.

I led Sakura out to the dance floor as the band began to play a beutiful melody. Sakuras right hand in mine, her left arm around my neck, my arm around her waist and we began to sway to the music. Ino and Shikamaru were singing a duet that Sakura and I had chosen.

_**These times are troubled and these times are good**_

_**And they're always gonna be**_

_**They rise and they fall**_

_**We take 'em all the way that we should**_

_**Together you and me **_

_**Forsaking them all**_

_**Deep in the night and by the light of day**_

_**It always looks the same **_

_**True love always does**_

_**And here by your side, or a million miles away**_

_**Nothin's ever gonna change the way that I feel**_

_**The way it is **_

_**Is the way that it was**_

_**When I said I do **_

_**I meant that I will **_

_**'til the end of all time**_

_**Be faithful and true**_

_**Devoted to you**_

_**That's what I had in mind **_

_**When I said I do**_

_**Well this old world keeps changin', and the world stays the same**_

_**For all who came before **_

_**And it goes hand and hand**_

_**Only you and I can undo all that we became**_

_**That makes us so much more**_

_**Than a woman and a man**_

_**And after everything that comes and goes around**_

_**Has only passed us by**_

_**Here alone in our dreams**_

_**I know there's a lonely heart **_

_**In every lost and found**_

_**But forever you and I will be the ones**_

_**Who found out what forever means**_

_**When I said I do **_

_**I meant that I will **_

_**'til the end of all time**_

_**Be faithful and true**_

_**Devoted to you**_

_**That's what I had in mind **_

_**When I said I do**_

_**Truer than true **_

_**You know that I'll always be there **_

_**For you..**_

_**That's what I had in mind... **_

_**That's what I had in mind...**_

_**When I said **_

_**I do**_

Sakura held me tight against her as the song ended. Ino began to sing another and the guests joined us on the dance floor. Naruto and Hinata on one side of us, Sasuke and Kilala on the other. We all glanced at each other occasionally and smiled. Team 7 was happy, and our family was growing. With Masimi, and the new Uchiha coming and Sakura and I would have one of our own someday. Naruto and Hinata wer already trying for a second one. After the dance, Sakura and I bid our guests farewell, as we set on our path to begin our married life. We were honeymooning at the ocean. We had our bags packed and ready, waiting for us at home. We grabbed them and took off.


	21. One big happy Family

I do not own Naruto.

Kakshi P.O.V.

We were honeymooning at the ocean. We had our bags packed and ready, waiting for us at home. We grabbed them and took off.

...

We arrived well after it had turned dark and went straight uo to our room. We had an oceanview room, but it was too dark to see. Once we had settled in, we laid on the bed together. She lay on her side, facing me, I placed my hand on her cheek and carressed it. "Take the chakra control off." "Huh?" She asked confused. "Take the birth control chakra off. If you arent ready to start trying for our family, let me know and we will wait, but I am ready. I want us to have a child."

Sakura P.O.V.

I felt so happy to hear him say that. We had lived together as husband and wife for quite a while, it just wasnt official. But I was very ready to try to start a family. " Kakashi, I am more than ready. Being around those infants all the time, yes, I am more than ready." "Then please take the chakra control off"

I smiled and made a few handsigns and pressed my hands to my belly. He looked at me with so much love in his eyes. He kissed me softly. "I love you Mrs. Hatake" "I love you Mr. Hatake". He began to slowly pull off my clothing. We were in no rush. We had all night, and starting our family was going to be slow and memorable. Once he had shred every ounce of our clothing, He showered me with sweet kisses. He slowly eased into me, his movements were slow. Not torturously slow, just slow enough to prove that he had more intentions than us getting to our releases. We made love for hours, embracing, kissing, melding into one another. When I hit my second release, I took him with me. He buried his lips into mine, was pushed into me as far as he could go, making sure that he would give his seed as short of a journey to my womb as possible. He laid beside me, and wrapped his arms around me as we fell prey to much needed slumber.

The next morning, I woke up and sat up to stretch. The sun was up. I put on a gown and walked over to the window. I pulled the curtains back and lost my breath. The view was gorgeous. The sun was behind us and it made the sea a beautiful teal color. Strong arms wrapped around me as he placed his head on my shoulder. "Gorgeous, isnt it?" He asked. I nodded. "Im glad Hinata and Naruto reccomended it." Kakashi hummed in agreement. We went down to the beach and spent the day playing in the water, relaxing in the sand, reading our books. Going to lunch and all the usual vacation activities. After our one week honeymoon was over, we came back to Konoha to settle into the routine of being home as husband and wife. I could feel a disruption in my chakra about 3 weeks in. I was pretty sure I was pregnant.

One week later, Kakashi and I were sitting in a hospital room and Lady Tsunade spoke "Yes Sakura, you are pregnant" Kakashi and I smiled at each other and he hugged me tight. "Very pregnant with twins!" She smirked at us. Kakshi and I were shocked. After the shock wore off, he beamed with excitement. "You have now made me the happiest man alive" We got up and thanked Lady Tsunade and left to go home.

Throughout my pregnancy, Kakashi was so cute. Fussing over me all the time. I felt pretty good throughout, but the last two months were the worst. I was huge and uncomfortble. Sleeping was so hard to do. Kakashi always had his hand on my belly as we slept, which was always comforting, but even now it didnt help. Hinata told me there wasnt much you could do about it. One night, I lay there, my back was hurting so bad, it hurt to stand, lay, sit, anything. No position was comfortable. I envied Kakashi as he lay there sleeping comfortably. I wanted to knock him upside the head and make him as uncomfotrable as I was. Suddenly i felt more uncomfortable than ever and decided to go tke a shower. The water felt calming. I was finally starting to relax some, then I felt something tighten up inside me, and what felt like a rubber band snapping. My water had broke. I stood in shock for a moment. I grabbed the handrail on the shower wall and held my belly with the other.

Kakashi P.O.V.

I was dreaming of our children again. I always fell asleep feeling them kick against Sakuras tummy. It was such an amazing feeling. I woke up out of the dream and noticed Sakura wasnt lying next to me. I knew she was having trouble sleeping lately. I felt bad that I could sleep soundly and she couldnt. I ventured out to the living room. A few nights lately I had found her asleep in the rocking chair Sasuke had given us. She said that she would sit and rock until she just passed out from exhaustion. She wasnt in the living room, as I started to head back to the bursery, I heard her "KAKASHI!" I ran to the bathroom. I opened the door and burst in. "My water broke, we gotta go now!" I bit my thumb and made my summon. Pakkun appeared before me. "Watcha need at this hour boss?" He sounded slightly aggravated. "Sakura's water broke, and I need you to go to Tsunades and get her up. Sakura and I want her to deliver the baby, then go to Naruto's. They want to be there." "You got it boss" Pakkun dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

I picked Sakura up out of the shower and helped her to the bedroom, where I helped her put on her clothes. I grabbed her bag she had packed to take to the hospital. I put the bag over my shoulder and we headed out the door. I locked it and picked her up bridal style. I stayed on the road but ran as fast as I could. We reached the hospital just as Tsunade did. She took us up to the maternity ward. I helped Sakura put on her hospital gown and helped her into the bed while Tsunade got everything prepared. Hinata came in at the same time as Shizune. Tsunade checked Sakura's progress. "Its going to be a little bit before we get anywhere." I nodded. "Hinata, would you mind staying with her, Im going to go talk to Naruto for a minute." Hinata nodded. I walked into the waiting room. "UNCLE KASHI!" Masami ran uo to me and gave me a big hug. "Hi Angel!" I picked her up and hugged her tight.

Naruto stood up and came over and gave me a back pat. "Ready to become a dad, Kakashi?" I hugged Masami tight "You bet I am! Sorry to bring you guys out so late" "Dont worry about it, we wanted to be here for this no matter the time. No telling what time this one will get here, so you may have to do the same." Hinata was pregnant. 4 months along. Naruto and I sat there watching Masami play with a doll she had brought along. After a little while, I started to hear Sakura's screams. Hinata poked her head out, "Kakashi, its time." I got up and headed down to the room. Sakura was holding Hinatas hand. It was a dark shade of purple. I was hesitant of holding her hand during the birthing. I would be getting the brunt of the strongest woman of Konoha's pain. But it would be worth it. Without me, she wouldnt be in this situation. Ino came in the door about that time. Tsunade must have asked Pakkun to summon both Shizune and Ino since there were two babies. I grabbed Sakura's other hand.

It hurt. BAD. She was crushing bones. About that time, Tsunade sternly told Sakura to push.

Sakura P.O.V.

Labor was a pain like no other. Some of the worst battles didnt hurt as bad as labor, but as I started to push, the pain started to go away, all that was left was a burning sensation and allot of pressure. After a few pushes, I saw silver. Tsunade pulled a baby up and turned it to us. "It's a boy!" He started to cry as Tsunade handed him to Shizune. I felt the pressure again. Tsunade checked and said the second one was coming and to push. I pushed again. By this time, I didnt feel too much. This one also came out quicker. After two pushes, Tsunade pulled up a pink haired baby. "And this one is a girl!" She showed the little girl to us and then handed her to Ino. Shizune had cleaned up the little boy and brought him over to us. He was already sleeping. "Uh oh, someone looks like they may take after his father" I said breathlessly. Kakashi smiled as he smoothed his hand over the baby's silver hair. No doubt later on down the road, that would turn into the notorious Kakashi hair tussle.

I was tired. Really tired. Ino brought over the little girl just as my eyelids began to get heavy. Kakashi reached out and accepted her. Hinata then took the little boy from me as she could tell I was about to fall asleep. "What are you naming them?" Hinata asked. She held the baby boy in front of me. "Obito" I whispered.

Kakashi P.O.V.

"Obito"

I smiled. We hadnt really discussed names. She said we would know their names when they were born. She had agreed that I would name the girl, she the boy. I dont know if she had planned on naming him Obito from the start or not, but I was grateful, nonetheless. I defnitley had good news when I went to see him again. I looked at my daughter in my arms. She was so beautiful. "Rose" As I said the name, she opened her eyes to look at me. They were dark like mine. She was stunning. Hinata came and stood in front of me, holding my son next to my daughter. Rose made a small noise and Obito turned and opened his eyes to look at her. Oh God. He has his mother's eyes. Well, so much for me ever getting onto him for anything. Geez, I wont be able to get onto either of them. They have so much of their mother in them. I stood there in awe at how beautiful my children were. Hinata smiled up at me.

"They are beautiful Kakashi!" She said. Ino came over to see them. "Yes they are!" I smiled, I was in complete bliss. I just wished Sakura could be awake. I knew she needed her sleep though. She had at least a month's worth to catch up on. I was just happy to see her be able to sleep for once. Tsunade mentioned that we should go and let Sakura rest. Ino and Shizune would take the babies to the nursery. Hinata and I went to get Naruto. We followed the same routine we did almost 4 years ago with Masami. Naruto stood there looking at the babies though the glass. "I wan see daddy" Masami said, tugging at Naruto's pants. He picked her up. "Look, theres Uncle Kakashi and Aunt Sakura's babies! Were going to have one of those in a few months" "They little dolls daddy" We all laughed. Masami let out a yawn.

"I should probably get her home. Hinata, do you want to stay?" "Ill come with you Naruto-kun, Im pretty tired myself" Naruto patted me on the back "Congrats old man. You made some beautiful babies" "All thanks to Sakura" "Yeah, your right about that" Naruto laughed. "We will come back by tomorrow when Sakura is awake." I nodded, never taking my eyes off of my beautiful children. The nurse in the nursery motioned me to come in. "Would you like to feed one?" She asked me. I nodded. Rose was awake, curious about everything, just like her mother. Obito was sleeping soundly. She picked up a baby wrapped snugly in a pink blanket. She handed me my daughter and went to grab a bottle. Once I gave her the bottle, she closed her eyes and began to drink. I sat there holding her long after the bottle was finished.

"I think we may have to wake this little guy up for a feeding." The nurse said. She picked up Obito and brought him to me. He started crying. "Uh oh, someone is fussy" The nurse said smiling. Once the bottle touched his lips, his eyes opened wide and the feedlling began. He watched me the whole time he fed. His eyes were so much like his mothers. After the feeding, the nurse brought Rose to me. She showed me how I could hold both babies. I was so content sitting there with my son in one arm and my daughter in the other. They were soon both asleep. I began to feel the tiredness take its toll on me. Tsunade came to me and told me she had a cot set up in Sakura's room for me. She had to do the same for Naruto as he wouldnt leave Hinata and she figured I wouldnt leave Sakura either. She was right.

I stumbled down the hall to Sakura's room. I laid down on the cot soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

Sakura P.O.V.

I awoke the next morning to see Kakashi sleeping on a cot in my room. I smiled. The nurse came in with 2 trays of breakfast. She placed mine in front of me and laid Kakashi's on the counter. After she shut the door, Kakashi began to stir. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Morning" I piped cheerfully. "Morning" He said groggily. He got up and grabbed his breakfast tray and we ate. After breakfast, he helped me down to the nursery. he sat in one rocking chair and I, the other. I fed Obito and he fed Rose. We watched each other feed our children. He looked so beautiful sitting there with our daughter in his arms. He looked so proud. Later that afternoon, Naruto and Hinata came by and brought ramen. I guess we had started a tradition.

2 years later

Masami, now 6, was playing with Obito and Rose and Sasukes son, Miyoko, now 4 and the spitting image of his father, a true Uchiha, and Naruto and Hinatas blond haired son, Hotaru. Sakura, was pregnant again, just one this time. Kilala was pregnant as well. They were having twin boys. Sasuke and Kilala had moved to Konoha in the past year. We all sat by the river, having a family picnic, as we called it. Life was good. We were all happy and our family was getting bigger.

THE END


End file.
